


Obsession

by andhecallshimmoonlighttoo



Series: You're giving me obsessions [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Keith (Voltron), Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Dark Keith, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gakuen Alice AU, I hope it'll please you!, Insecure Lance, Keith having a dark past, Lan chi AU, Lance and Keith being adopted bro, Langst, M/M, Oh also!, Pidge as a girl being whatever she wants, Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn, a bit not that much, btw the beginning is a bit childish, cinnamon roll Hunk, curious Lance, it gets better I promise!, mysterious keith, or something like that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andhecallshimmoonlighttoo/pseuds/andhecallshimmoonlighttoo
Summary: "All this... never had anything to do with me.", Keith said, looking pensively at the fireworks from afar, as the wind blew through his dark hair. Keith under the moonlight, this scenery had Lance mesmerized. "You shouldn't step foot into where I am... A boy like you should remain in the light and stay away from the darkness." He raised his head, his purple eyes right through Lance's. And the brown boy felt his heart tighten.✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨✨That time when Lance asked for a cat but instead received an excessively mysterious black haired boy with deep purple eyes.Why do they say toavoid black catsagain ?(also it's a fantasy fic!)





	1. Lance's new cat bit him

**Author's Note:**

> 08/02 update : I changed the name of the specials ability : previously named "jewels" they're now known as "voltron", I think it fits better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****09/01 updates : I re wrote the chapter as it sounded too childish for me. It's the same as before (really) but it's written in a more poetic(?) way, I hope you'll like it !

In this reality of the world, people are born with what is called 'voltron' or a 'talent', which is a capacity specific to an individual ; what makes them special, what makes them shine. In old fairy tales and in sweet imagination, people used to say that it was caused by shooting stars actually falling on earth and being called by our hearts - and they were the reason why the night are so beautiful here-. It's poetic and very cute but it actually feels a bit overrated. All Lance ever saw were capacities like reading multiple books at once or being able to see the sounds - yeah it's beautiful and it can sometimes come in handy or just makes your life a little lighter but honestly ? Fucking stars falls on the ground and they just make able to read all the volumes of your book series faster ? Hell, just sounds like you get bored and frustrated faster.

When he was a little, Lance liked to read these fairy tales and mangas about real _special_ talent, real _voltron_. The kind that would be amazing to look at, like a thousand purple-nuanced fireworks exploding at the same time. Like super heroes ; really cool people who would get everybody mesmerized by them and saves the day and help everyone and stuff. Super shooting star dust doing super things. It would be amazing to be special _like that_.

So little Lance daydreamed about the day he would become a _special star_ ; he believed really hard that he would make it, that if it was him he would do it - it's a thing so pure how kids can believe so strongly in their dreams ; so pure and at the same time, so heart breaking… He waited for so many years (everyday feeling like a day in December) that when it manifested in the form of 'being loved and understood by animals' little Lance couldn't help but to feel deceived. So that was his thing huh ? And what would he be able to do with that ? Adding that with these pride-crisis children come through when they start growing up, it was enough to break little Lance's dream.

But even if he was now faced towards harsh reality - about how only special people got to be _special_ and to shine naturally like a real shooting star and how other had to stay in the dark of the sky, behind them and invisible to others - Lance couldn't help but keep on watching the beautiful starry night and believing. Which gave him the strength and motivation to actually work hard on himself ; even though he was no genius he worked and tried hard at studies, often staying inside with books, while other kids were outside playing. It was hard but if Lance didn't work that much, he wouldn't be in the higher half of his class and would be more far away from _special_. But being instructed isn't all ; Lance always thought about how stars were special in every one of their branch, so he put a lot on pressure on him to work hard on all of his aspect. Which involved having that perfect glow on a clear skin, shining hair and teeth, perfectly healthy body, a workout routine, nice smiles to throw now and then, beautiful catch phrase to attract people. Actually, it was _all_ about attracting people ; Lance dreamed about someone who would look at him with stars in their eyes. Being loved was all he was asking while working hard like that.

But still, it was hard to work to be on top when you were feeling like you were nothing special. Like, shouldn't you shine in your own eyes before expecting to shine in someone else's ? Otherwise it's kinda stupid and sad ; well this is actually what Pidge told him. She added that he was trying too hard and that he was more pitiful acting like that. It was actually the first thing she said to him, and it caused them to fight and ending in detention. Of course, they became friends after that because, making someone mad and fighting you is the best way to understand them better and thus creating strong bonds. Pidge's voltron was technology by the way ; she was a real genius with her brain and her hands ; there was so many things she could build ! Lance was mesmerized each time he saw one her inventions ; but at the same time he couldn't help but feel his stomach tighten. Being told that you were trying too hard by someone who didn't even have to try hard before creating piece of metal art was kinda frustrating.

On the other side, Hunk told Lance that everybody was special and unique no matter what. And that was the thing with Hunk ; he was an absolute sweet heart. His sweet like candy personality went beautifully well with his voltron : "cooking food that warmed your inside". Honestly, falling upon a friend like Hunk was Lance's salvation. He was just like these big teddy bear that were all big, fluffy and smelled all pastries. Hunk always recomforted Lance and always made sure that his friend would feel good, may it be by using his words or his cookies. It was sweet but in the same feeling as with Pidge, bitter. Hunk was amazing in all aspect and he could always manage to get everyone warm but Lance would sometimes wonder bitterly if he deserved to be treated so kindly and if he could even help Hunk as much as he helped him ? Man, anxiety was so vicious. 

And each day, anxiety, bitter sweet dreams and hard work would mix together inside of Lance's heart. It wasn't perfect and sometimes it really felt too heavy, but knowing his efforts made him his family pride made it feel more bearable. Seeing his mom smiles each time he would bring school's test he worked hard for was his best feeling ; if only Lance could see that these smiles were directed at his hard work and not at the red mark.  
He liked to feel like he was his small family's hero ; how his baby siblings would look up to him and how he could help them.  
It was actually what made his voltron more bearable ; even though he was reluctant at assuming it at first, since he was kinda good at using it, his family was living a worry-less life, as the government gave money to kids who were good at using their voltron. 

At least his voltron _actually_ worth something. Even though it wasn't special, it was helpful for the one he cared about.

But of course, it wasn't what _special_ voltron could get. Actually, if one was really good at wielding it or caught eyes (or if you just got money to spend) you could aim for the Olympus Academy ; a place full of prodigious and special voltrons and super elitist school with lot of demands. To Lance, it appeared as a very sparkling place, like a star cluster, where stars would gather because they all shined. Being a Olympus student, _that_ would mean something, being special and helping him cope with his low self-esteem, Lance was sure. Secretly, he would work extra harder in order to get accepted into his dream nebula.

But was it even possible for someone average with no special talent to actually succeed ? Thinking that it was, definitely helped Lance a lot, but it was still a lot of work and time spent home alone. It made his mother starts to worry though. Her son was still young but didn't look like he was enjoying life as he should at his age. Even though for some people, work only made them glow ; she was sure that Lance's best glow needed something else or _someone_ else. 

"You don't have to cook for the twins tonight, I already prepared everything." Angela (Lance's mother) smiled, to what Lance twisted his mouth into an embarrassed wince.

"You don't have to, I usually do it."

"Seeing you working so hard, I felt like it. Don't you think coming home to a sweet already cooked diner feels best than coming to an empty house ? Don't you feel alone Lance ?"

The embarrassed face wouldn't go off from Lance's. "Mama, working isn't about feeling alone or not. Don't worry about me." Lance hated when he got his mother worried about him, he felt like he was failing somehow. 

But Angela didn't understand her son that way. She came closer to Lance, who was sitting at his desk, trying to work (but physics was really hard for him to get into, so he was actually daydreaming about being awesome and good at everything and having shiny hair and teeth.)

"But you spend so much time alone, mijo." Angela pouted, it was kinda funny since she was an adult and pouted like a kid, and Lance tried hard to not let a smile show. But he was caught off-guard so he just offered his mother a sorry-but-don't-worry smile.

"Well at least you can still smile." Angela smiled sadly too before putting softly her arms around her son's neck and torso. The contact was so soft and so warm, they both closed their eyes.

"You're always so warm mama…" Lance hummed.

"It's important to give people some warmth." she hummed back. "It helps both tenants…"

Angela opened her eyes and started to gaze into the distance while reflecting on what she just said. It remembered her of something she thought before.

"Love and care is important, and if you give love it helps you too…"

Lance was half listening half relaxing from his mother's touch so he didn't notice her change of tone.

"And you have so much love and care in you Lance. You're… You're a very sweet person."

"Yeah… ? Thank you mama." Lance finally opened his eyes, a bit taken aback by this sweet but sudden declaration.

"And this is the _special_ thing about you. It's… perfect ! Really."

Lance raised his eyebrows in confusion as he turned his face toward his mother. Their nose bopped and he could see her eyes shining from very close. She was such a kid.

"What do you think Lance ? _About giving a black cat some love_ ?"

"…. What ?" Now his face was entirely twisted in utter confusion.

"A small black cat, he's always lying near the station. He seems so alone and he has deadly eyes, once I tried to talk with him and to give him pastry but he just scratched me and threw it violently on the floor. I keep thinking about him." 

Her eyes were glittering much more now ; and Lance's confusion was now twisted in a _where the fuck are you going with that_ typa face.

"What do you think ?"

"He's violent, stop going near him."

"But he's so lonely."

"Yeah, I guess he is." Lance answered sarcastically.

"Just like you. Don't you think it might be nice to give love like that ? And… it's your voltron isn't it ? If it's you, everything will end up lovely."

Lance lost his gaze into his mother's deep eyes ; they could be so convincing, just what you'd expect from a mother's.

"A black cat huh…"

"Sí, a cute little black kitty... If I brought him home, would you be happy Lance ? If I brought back a friend for you ?"

Lost in thoughts, Lance didn't even notice he nodded his head. 

After that discussion, he would often lose himself in thought again. A _black cat_ huh… Don't they say it brings bad luck or something like that ? Lance didn't know if he actually believed these stories or not ; he was actually more pre occupied with the fact of having to take care of an animal. Sure, his voltron was about being understood and loved by animals but it didn't mean he was actually _good_ at taking care about animals. It just meant that they understood each other and that they wouldn't hurt him on purpose. But what happened at gran' ma's farm shown that it didn't prevent accidents…

Lance's heart tightened at these memories, as he looked at moon by his window, night thinking and lost in thought.

But no matter how apprehending he was, he sure wasn't expecting _this_.

"Ehh... who are you ?"

That day, Angela went to finally look for the cat she talked about. So when the door opened, Lance couldn't help but to be quite surprised : in front of him was a boy. An inch or two smaller, he seemed to be the same age as him. But when Lance's eyes fell into his, he didn't see the eyes of someone that young. These eyes were full of hatred, exhaustion and something else, something that Lance couldn't really put on word on ; there was something dancing in these eyes, burning, aching… Ready to explode _kinda_ … It was mesmerizing somehow. And a bit intimidating. Those purple eyes were the only expressive thing about the kid. Something about his traits seemed like he wasn't from here, he seemed foreign. His hair was dark, messy and a bit long. He was wearing an oversized black hoodie with flames on the sleeves, which hided halfway baggy shorts ; it made him look even more leaner and fragile than he was. He looked so frail and fragile, which contrasted with his violent eyes.

"His name is Keith !" Angela chanted, while wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders. She was smiling really happily. "Starting today, he will be a new inhabitant of this house. Say hello to him Lance."

For a few seconds, Lance was wordless, eyebrow raised and mouth wide open. But he regained his consciousness.

"But... But he's not a cat ! He's not even a pet nor an animal, just a ... ?" Lance advanced his hand toward the boy, as if he was asking him what the heck he was.

"I decided to keep him home, so basically I should say 'be nice to your new brother'. " She said, frowning her eyebrow softly.

"My new... W-What ?!"

Lance's loud shout ended up rounding up Andrea and Gabin, his littler twin brother and sister. They used to be all excited from the idea of having a cat and they still were after seeing the new boy.

"What did you say mama ? A new brother ??"

"Weren't you supposed to bring a kitty black cat ? Does that mean that he's a cat-werewolf and will turn into a kitty at night ??"

"Will he sleep in the garden or inside the house then ?"

"Can I show him to my friends ?"

"Does he have a voltron then ?"

"Maybe his voltron is the fact that he can turn into a cat !"

"WOah, that's cool !"

The kids were all jumping with excitement around the new boy, who seemed to be very annoyed by all this noise and commotion around him.

"What do you mean 'new brother' ? I thought you were supposed to bring back a 'black small kitty' ?" Lance quoted.

"Yeah I know, but… Don't you think he looks just like a kitty ? I think he is just like a black baby cat. I couldn't let him like that."

"You what..." Lance sighed in confusion : he couldn't believe that. Did his mother really compared adopting a pet to adopting a human ?

"Also... I think this boy needs a family more than a pet would...." she added, spacing out for a few seconds, petting the boy's hair.

Lance was still looking at the boy, who hadn't moved an inch since the beginning. Angela stopped petting his hair and started asking questions like what did he want to eat, if he wanted to visit around, if he wanted to make cookies and so... At the mention of cookies, the twins jumped even higher and it was decided that the McClain would have a cookie party today. Lance was looking from outside at this family's painting, he felt kinda left apart. He didn't like not being part of the group's feelings. He felt as if his feelings had been overlooked. No one asked for his opinion or feelings and he wasn't really accustomed to this lack of interest towards his person. He decided he didn't like Keith and that this kid should stop playing all high and mighty just because some people were paying him attention.

While Angela and the twin were going towards the kitchen, Lance blocked Keith's path with his arm, tackling his hand on the wall, just in front of Keith's face. Keith lifted nonchalantly his gaze towards Lance's ; his penetrating and deep eyes made Lance feel a bit uneasy, but he managed to not let it show on his face.

" 'Hadn't the pleasure to introduce myself ; the name's Lance." He said forcing a full-of-himself smug. "I'm an amazing and very capable guy ; talk to me before doing anything... 'Cause in the end, you're just a little lost kitty right ? A street cat my mom picked up and now, it is my role to educate you." he said all highly.

Keith's gaze hadn't moved an inch after Lance's speech, it was still penetrating but there was something that started to agitate and intensify in his eyes.

In less than a second, in a very fast and neat movement, the Keith boy grabbed Lance's collar to pull him at the same height, his eyes always penetrating Lance's as their noses were almost touching.

"Don't fuck with me."

Keith boy continued to look through Lance's eyes for a few seconds, then released his grip and continued to advance, putting his hands in his pockets. Lance stayed still, still not very sure what had just happened. Then his cheeks started blushing violently and he became a strange mix of embarrassed and angry.

"What the- Hey ! Who do you think you are ?! You were supposed to be my pet, stop acting all high and mighty !" He shouted in Keith direction, but the black haired boy didn't even bother noticing. Still boiling, Lance went to grip Keith's shoulder but in an instant, he felt himself being pushed on the floor.

"What is happening ??" Angela exclaimed, followed by the twin. She found Keith on top of Lance, lying on the floor.

"He just bite me !" Lance shouted, while trying to pull away Keith's face. "What's wrong with you ?!"

"Nothing", Keith raised his head to put his deep eyes inside Lance's, " I'm just a street cat your mother picked up."

✨✨✨


	2. The little prince Lance is actually full of insecurities Pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The continuation of chapter 1, in which Lance is still not happy about Keith's arrival and Keith doesn't care about Lance (or does he ?)

"Aouch- Mom that hurts !" Lance whined, while his mother applied ice cubes down his neck, near his collarbone where keith's bite mark was redder than ever.

"Sshhh- Keep on pressing it against your mark would you ? It should be fine now ; the swelling should be gone in a few days." She said, putting Lance's hand on the ice. But even as she got up, he was still grumbling.

" 'Can't believe he bite me and you're just leaving it like that. What if he had a disease ? You don't even know where he was before, what if he really is some kind of dangerous not vaccinated street-cat-guy... "

"He's perfectly vaccinated mijo ; just take it as a violent 'nice to meet you' kiss, would you ?" Angela said with a sneaky smile, before leaving Lance alone in the bathroom.

Lance stayed still for a few seconds, thinking about vaccinated-street-cat-Keith ; then he cringed before getting up as well and leaving the bathroom to follow after his mother through the living room where everyone was acting all normal like there wasn't a stranger sitting at the table. Sitting at _his_ place.

"Huh- Could you like, move ? 'Cause this had been my place for like ... forever ?" Lance asked, trying to be the most polite he could to the guy whose teeth marks were still warm on his collarbone.

"Oh Lance, can't you make a exception ? Today's special." Angela smiled, while serving the kids's plates recently baked cookies.

Lance was really taking a lot on him in order to stay composed, but then he saw that Keith was making an annoyed face (the kind of annoyed face you'd pull when facing a spoiled brat making whims) he just _couldn't_. Who did he think he was ?  
Lance heavily seated in the latest emptier chair, which had to be just in front of Keith. It made Lance grunt once more, slumping his upper body on the table and laying his head in his hand. He definitely was done with this day and wanted the night to come faster.

"So, I know this is a little sudden but-"

" Yeah, just a little"..." grumbled Lance while eating his cookie.

"-But I hope we will all make the best out of it and spend great time together as a loving family."

Lance rolled his eyes.

"Keith, if you need anything to make yourself comfortable here, don't ever hesitate : as a family we must all help each other. The kids and myself are all ears and hearts open to you. Right ?"

Andrea and Gabin all cheered excited and happy ; while Lance muttered a sarcastic "yeaah, right". Keith didn't seem to care about Lance's remarks, actually he seemed not to care about anything really.

"And as the closest in age to you, don't hesitate to depend on Lance."

"Why do I have to play nanny ?" Lance violently whined, suddenly straightening. 

"Lance, why are you acting that way towards Keith... Can't you be a little more understanding ? You're always so kind and helpful usually..." Angel pouted sadly.

Lance couldn't maintain his mother's gaze, so he sat back with an even more annoyed face than before. He felt like he could cry ; he hated when his mother felt deceived by him. And worst was that he could feel Keith's gaze on him, but his heart was too much preoccupied with aching to afford looking at him.  
Angela kept looking saddened at Lance for a few seconds, before sighing. Then she redirected her attention toward Keith, giving him a faint smile, trying to make him feel the most comfortable possible. But on the other side of the table, Lance was all but comfortable here ; he felt like wanting to sleep a long hundred year in a very comfy bed with double ration of pillows and no star in the sky.

✨✨✨

Keith's venue even got to make the moon hide herself Lance thought, looking at the moving clouds by this sweet moonless night. Leaning at the opened window of the living room, in a way he could feel the night, Lance was relaxing himself, enjoying a sea salt ice cream popsicle. He was a bit embarrassed about how the day had ended, and still cranky about the Keith boy ; but fresh air relaxed him good.

He took a long breath in, thinking about how harsh will the next days be. He'll have to take on himself and be nice to this annoying Keith guy, showing him around and guiding him. At least, school will be starting soon ; there, he could leave Keith acting all rebel and dark-emo-done on his own. Also, he definitely needed to see Hunk again, with his sweetness warming him and reassuring him.

When he was done with his popsicle and thoughts, Lance decided to take a bath ; which was the second best thing to relax him. He got up, and started walking, but then he saw a light emerging from his bedroom. He went to open his door and-

"What are you guys doing ?"

In front of Lance were Andrea and Gabin, jumping happily on a mattress that had been put on the floor, while Keith was laying on the said mattress, reading one of Lance's manga, not disturbed at all by the twin ; and neither by Lance's arrival.

"Excuse me, but who said you could come and have fun in my room ? Huh ?" Lance asked, putting a fist on his hips with hints of drama tone.

"Excuse me honey, can you move aside please ?" Angela asked in a singing voice, appearing just behind Lance and holding red sheets.

"Can someone explain me what's happening in _my_ room ? 'It'd be nice."

"What a question ; I'm preparing your room." 

"Preparing my room to what ?" Even though Lance asked, seeing Angela fixing the sheets on the mattress he had a vague idea of what was happening. But hey, maybe it wasn't exactly what he thought ? Maybe there were a chance that he and keith weren't going to-

"To welcome Keith of course." 

Lance tightened his jaw : it was totally what he feared. He clenched his fist, sighing in order to stay calm.

"Isn't there other place he could sleep in ?"

"There is ; but you guys seemed to have had a wrong start ; and sleeping together in the same room will surely give you a chance to share a strong brotherly bond. I'm sure of it." She said while placing one twin under each of her arm. "Now, the twin and I will leave you together. Have some quality night time bonding guys ; sweet dreams and protect each other from the monster that hides under your bed," she chanted before slamming the door happily.

Lance felt his jaw drop, letting his popsicle stick falling on the floor. Was that really serious ? He wanted to laugh badly ; it seemed so much like a bad joke. If he were an external character, he would definitely be rolling on the floor; because man this is sooooo ironic right ?

But Lance was no external character to his life, so he just wanted to whine and sleep. He peeked a glance in Keith's direction to see if the boy was showing any kind of feeling or anything, but as before, the Keith boy wore the most uninterested face ever. Comfortably installed on the mattress, Keith didn't seem to think much of this "quality night time bonding" ; the way he was laying totally said "don't talk to me". Lance pouted : as if he, out of all people, would want to talk to him ! Pff ! Don't take yourself for some kind of interesting person just because you look a bit emo, Lance thought while getting inside of his bed. He waited a few seconds before he started to think again : so what was he supposed to do now ? He wanted to sleep but Keith boy seemed to be really interested in his manga. If he turned off the light, who knows what Keith boy might do to him ? Bite him again ? (And Lance was the overreacting drama queen.) But he was pretty sure that if he asked Keith to turn off the light, this little rebel would just ignore him while turning the page. After a few thinking, Lance decided that silence hurt less than another bite.

"Eh, can I switch the light off ? I really want to sleep..." Lance asked with a slightly begging tone (but not too much, because hell, officially this guy was the cat and Lance his master) 

Keith boy didn't respond. He didn't even seem to have heard Lance, as he was really into the manga. Lance sighed and laid on his back. He kinda wanted to cry ; like, nothing went like he wanted today, and he couldn't even sleep to make today end. But as his lower lips started to quiver a bit, the light went off. 

Lance turned quickly towards Keith, but his eyes weren't yet accustomed to the new darkness of the room. Only the moon, who had returned, illuminated the room, trough a sparse of sweet moonlight. There wasn't any sound left in the house, but even with the soft silence the room was filled with, Lance couldn't hear Keith's respiration. It was as if he wasn't really here... But Lance could see the boy's shape trough the clear darkness, so he definitely wasn't a fragment of his fantasy... But then how could he be so... strange ? He was totally different from all the people Lance ever met.

"Thank you...." Lance whispered, not really sure whether or not Keith boy would hear him ; but as the first time, Keith heard Lance.

✨✨✨

" -And also, he's wearing these black finger less black gloves (I don't even know where he got those ???), and his hair look just like a mullet and it looks like it wasn't some aftermath of living in the street, he really doesn't look like he has any intention of doing something to his hair ; and also, whenever someone tries to approach him, he like, startles away from them, like a real cat you know ?"

"What's your point Lance ?"

"I- ... eh..." Lance sputtered, then made a thinking face.

"Does Lance ever has a point ?" Pidge asked rhetorically with sarcasm.

"No, no, I do ! This guy is weird ! Really weird ! And wild ! I mean, look !" Lance inflammed, exposing his new scar to his friend's eyes.

Pidge readjusted her glasses to take closer look while Hunk cringed : " He really did that ?"

"Are you sure he 's not a dog ?" Pidge asked, again with sarcasm, giggling.

" He's not a dog, neither a little kitten : a wild lion, that's what he is."

"And you say your mom picked him up on the street ?"

"Yeah... Apparently she saw him hanging in the dark alley, looking all lost, so she took him in pity. Something like he looked like he needed someone by his side or something... Like hell, everything about him yells 'leave me the heck alone'."

"And where is he now ?" Pidge asked while taking another cookie Hunk cooked. "I want to see this lion beast."

" 'Shopping with mom ; also he's going to go meet with an instructor at school to measure his level. But he was found in the street, what level does she think he'll have ?" Lance said as he lied his back on the sofa. "Hopefully, that means I wont have to look after him at school."

"Poor guy, that must be tough, living in the street...." Hunk was such a good guy and kind hearted person, he whined sadly thinking about Keith.

"Don't treat him like a poor lost kitty Hunky !" Lance warned. " I'm telling you, he's a wild beast ! Never forget the bite," he added, showing once more his scar (he seemed more proud of it than annoyed, Pidge noticed.)

"Yeah but... Don't you think it's because he was living in the street ? I heard a lot of stories about there... Apparently there a dangerous gangs and life is tough and sometime.... bad things happens.... The street is like a whole other world you know."

Lance raised an eyebrow, thinking for a few seconds.

"Naaaaaaaa' " he denied after a while. "Keith's just an emo cat."

" I thought he was a lion and not a cat ?" Pidge frowned.

" A wild kitty, that's all. Living in the street, he just forgot how the real world works. He definitively is just a stray cat my mom brought home." 

" Are you going to try to tame him then ?"

"Tame him ?" Lance straightened.

"You keep comparing him to a wild cat that you mom took home. Why don't you try to tame him, then ? I mean, it's your voltron isn't it ?" Pidge said while eating two cookies at the same time. "Aren't you always bragging about the fact that every animals on this planet loves you and all ?"

Lance stayed still, thinking... Tame him ? Keith ? This wild cat ? Unconsciously, he put his hand on his bite mark ; then around his neck, like a collar... Tame Keith huh ? 

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiii, thank you so much for reading my story, I hope it pleases you  
> So this is the chapter 2 of Lance and Keith story even tho there isn't many moment between them, actually I think this chapter's a bit light but I didn't want to rush things so this is like a transition chapter you know ?  
> Also, I think the chapters will be uploaded every week, I can't promise anything because of school, but I'll try my best  
> Oh yeah and also pt2 : Lance is a little drama queen, maybe a little bitch lol but a cute little drama queen and I promise there's more to his character than meet the eyes, it's all like a shell ya know ? I really like writing about secretly insecure Lance, he's such a sweet baby  
> Also pt3 : there will be more Keith and Klance in the next chapter I promise !  
> 


	3. The little prince Lance is actually full of insecurities pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which shit starts getting real (I'm more talking about my writting than about the story but hey this chapter's nice too, keep it up.)

It was still night-time when Lance woke up. It wasn't on his free will ; he was having a unpleasant dream, (more like an disagreeable memory) but it wasn't all, there were also like... commotion around him. Not too much, but he could hear a soft sound. Still a bit groggy, he thought it was just the distortion of the thin line separating reality and the world of dreams, and just rolled on the other side of the bed. He then felt a thin air streak passing trough his bangs, so he sunk deeper in his sheets, but it was still no good : the darkness of the room was too shinny ; Lance thought he could go back to sleep and ignore it, but alas, you know how this feeling really is disruptive right ? After a few seconds, he couldn't help but open his eyes. And just as he felt, the room wasn't as dark as when he closed his eyes hours ago. The moon was higher than ever and illuminated everything with all her brilliance. The walls, the furniture, Keith's empty mattress, his dark shape sitting on the edge of the window and his somber hair flowing in the thin draught... Wait what ?

Lance rubbed his eyes softly. What strangeness was Keith doing ? Sitting by the window, he continued to stare at the night and at the moon. Maybe, just like cat (especially street cat) he wasn't used to sleep at night ? Maybe it was the so called "call of the street" ? Maybe it was just his emo side expressing itself ? Keith was so calm and peaceful, Lance thought it was nothing to worry about and tried to go back to sleep. But he couldn't. He couldn't get his eyes off Keith for some reason. So he continued to stare at him for a few seconds. Then Keith got up.

Lance wrinkled his eyes ; this was a strange way to get up. In this position, it seemed like Keith wanted to-

"Hey what are you doing ?!" Lance called out, startling Keith who turned his gaze towards Lance's. He then clicked his tongue and jumped out of the window.

Lance jumped off of his bed in hurry and bent over his window. Keith was only few inches under him, clinging to the railing and looking at the floor like he was trying to figure out how to jump without hurting himself.

"Are you trying to run away ?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow.

Keith didn't answer and clung onto a different spot, in order to climb down a bit. Lance's vein popped up as Keith was still ignoring him and acting all highly ; and out of impulsion, he grabbed Keith's arm, pulling him closer. Keith turned his head towards Lance's direction, their hair bangs touching. And Lance couldn't help but to be troubled by his intense eyes. Why were they such a deep purple ? Was this even possible ? Was this guy even really human ? The more question he asked himself, the more he felt drowning in those eyes.

Keith had no idea the effect he had on Lance; and, frowning his brows, he tried to get rids of his grip. But Lance didn't let go. Angrily, he kept on trying while Lance kept on tightening his grip.

"What the hell do you think you're doing ?!" Keith spat.

"I... I don't know." Lance responded, a bit shaken up. Keith looked at him with an confused and how much annoyed face.

"What the- Let go of me then !"

"No !"

The boys averted their gaze from each other to direct it towards the door. Angela was panting in stress and fear, looking at such a scenery.

"What are you guys doing ?!" she exclaimed, looking terrified. "Lance are you holding Keith tightly enough ? Don't let him fall !"

Lance turned his gaze once again towards Keith, who had stopped struggling and sighed heavily, looking extremely annoyed. But not like his usual annoyed self ; Lance even thought that maybe Keith was about to cry, as his eyes and his mouth wrinkled. 

✨✨✨

"And what happened after that ?" Pidge inquired. "Did he manage to escape ? Did you let go of him ?"

"Mom helped me pulling him back, but he opposed no resistance, like he was resigned. Then she gave him a long speech and tried to understand why he did that, but he didn't say anything. We all went to sleep like that."

"Did he try again ?"

"He tried the day after and the day after-after. He even tried to do it by daytime. Lately he stopped, but I'm sure it's just a tactic. Or maybe he got fed up."

"He really is a wild animal huh", Pidge commented. "Where is he now ? Was he that wild this morning when the alarm woke you guys up ? "

"Pidge you ask way too much question," Hunk said softly.

"But this is soooo interesting ! Lance's new brother really is something else ! Don't you think so ?" she exclaimed, her eyes glittering.

Lance felt a slight shiver at Keith's nomination 'Lance's new _brother_ '. He flicked Pidge's head soflty, wincing at her. Hunk then put his two hands on both of their heads, separating them before they started a thing.

"Anyway... How was he during the last few days ? Did he do anything wild again ?"

"Still in a bad mood and annoyed, but I guess it's is usual self ? So I don't really know if he was pissed this morning... And no, nothing wild either, except the way he jump when someone tries to touch him. Just yesterday I only brushed him and he made me do a flip !" Lance remembered angrily.

Pidge giggled at Lance's drama reaction and Hunk inquired about Lance physical state, being a sweet cinnamon roll. It was when Lance was showing (once again) the faint bite mark scar that their teacher entered the classroom. The three rose from the floor, as they were sitting in the back of the classroom, and regained their respective place.

Lance sighed, he didn't even properly enjoy his holiday (because of his new cat) but he was still siting in this classroom and couldn't do anything about it. He wasn't even listening to the teacher, instead looking trough the window. But then, something in his speech caught his attention.

"So today we are welcoming a new student. Due to certain circumstances he wasn't able to go to school for a while and is not used to be in a classroom so I would like you to treat him well."

What...

"Would you like to introduce yourself ?" the teacher asked while opening the door to said new student. 

Lance opened his eyes wide : why was _he_ here ? When his mom said that Keith and him would go the same school, Lance thought that Keith would be attending a special class or something. He lived in the street up til now, how could he attend a normal class just like that ? But despite Lance's thinking, Keith was still standing in front of him, in the same classroom as him. His eyes crossed Pidge's, which were sparkling.

"This is him right ?" her lips whispered towards him. Lance nodded and she giggled again, looking back at Keith.

He seemed somewhere else, gazing into void, looking even more bothered by this situation than Lance. There was an awkward silence due to Keith's non response. Lance sighed, then made a slight smug smile while the teacher cleared his throat (he didn't even noticed he did it). _He really was a wild kitty._

"So... His name is Keith McClain and again, I will ask you to be nice to him."

Upon hearing Lance's last name associated to the new student, everybody turned towards Lance and a lot of whispers started to echo in the classroom. Of course there were going to be. Students around Lance turned to ask him if they were related, and Lance had no choice but to agree, with a fake and polite smile.

The teacher placed Keith next to Lance, explaining that "considering Keith's circumstances, being next to each other should help him". Unwillingly, Lance said good bye to his now ex-table neighbor, a cute blonde girl on who Lance had a little crush. He could hear Pidge laughing and giggling, as Keith sat down next to him, sinking into his chair. Lance didn't noticed he was staring at Keith, until his professor said something that draw his attention.

"Now, even though I know this isn't fair towards Keith, we will be having a pop quiz based on what we saw before holidays. Take a pencil, I don't want anything else on your table." th teacher announced while distributing the quiz paper. 

Lance opened his eyes widely, as his sweat started to drop. A pop quiz ? Snap ! He didn't open his book at all during holiday ! If he wasn't a bad student and had pretty good marks, it was only due to his hard work ; without amount work he sucked. Lance took a pencil, and scratched his head : he was feeling really bad right now. Why did it have to be in physics ? He sucked at this ; much more than in any other subject. What would happen to his grade book ? What would happen to his mother's proud look ? What would happen to his worth ? Lance felt his heartbeat accelerate as he stared at the paper. 

Everybody in the class was complaining and whining but when the teacher announced that they could start, there's wasn't any sound left in the classroom. It was a hard test on top of that, with really stingy questions. Even Pidge and Hunk, who were really intelligent and literal genius in Lance's eyes, were wincing looking at the paper. Lance then turned towards Keith ; poor guy, even if he was smart enough to get into Lance's class, originally living in the street he couldn't possibly know any of the answers.

And as Lance figured, Keith wasn't filling his paper. He wasn't even looking at it and looked even more annoyed than before. Lance smirked at this view. At least, if Keith brought back a 0, no matter how bad Lance's mark would be, he wouldn't disappoint his mom too much. This though made him quite happy, so he started writing, still with a smirk on his face.

"Don't take it too hard buddy..." He whispered towards Keith, with a smug face, before concentrating once again on his paper.

Keith had already noticed Lance's glance and reaction for a while now. He stared at him for a while before starting to write too. Lance was somehow taken aback by this sudden change in attitude but didn't thought much about it. Especially that, in addition, Keith gave back his paper results only after a few minutes. Lance hadn't even figured out half of the questions. Everybody was surprised by the new student's aptitude and whispers started echoing again. Pidge asked Lance with her eyes if Keith was serious, and Lance just shook his shoulders and continued to think again. For him, it was obvious that Keith answered randomly just in order to be done with this test. Or maybe he responded to Lance's provocation. But any way, it was impossible that Keith could have any answers right.

Except that, during the second period, when the teacher gave back the test, Keith got the best score. Even higher than Pidge and Hunk, and of course, higher than Lance... Much more higher. The teacher was even surprised that someone could score that high, and started asking a lot of question to Keith ; question he didn't answer this time. Whispers echoed once again, saying that Keith was maybe a genius or something, asking from where he came from, if his voltron was about being really intelligent... But Lance couldn't hear anything over the sound of his heart racing.

_What the hell was with this guy ?? He was from the street, how could he possibly score an almost perfect score when even the top class's student couldn't ? And he finished it so early ! How did he do ? And he did that with this annoyed face... Was he actually mocking and looking down on everybody all this time ? Was he looking down on Lance ?_

In third period, because Keith was daydreaming in a insolent way, the teacher started asking him really difficult question, to which Lance didn't have the slightest idea on how to solve. At first, Keith wasn't responding, until she became really annoying and started making mocking comment about him. Then, Lance saw Keith's vein popped and he answered all her question at once, fast and neat. Looking on how the teacher didn't have anything to say back, Lance concluded that Keith had all his answers right. _Again._ What the heck ?

Nothing particular happened in the next periods, apart from the student's whispers, and Pidge and Lance's eyes riveted on Keith ; who was still slumped on his chair, arms crossed and eyes closed. Lance's heart was beating like crazy. What the hell was this guy ? Where did his mother picked him ? Wasn't he supposed to come from the street ? No street cat would know all of this, no matter of much of a genius they could be ! _Who the hell was this guy ?_

For the rest of the day, Lance kept on gazing into the void with a dull aura around him. And this time, even Hunk's cookies couldn't bring him to smile. Usually being the happy-go-lucky of the class, everybody noticed this change in his attitude and started gossiping about him and the new student, which put Lance in an even more bad mood. He felt weird, his stomach and his heart were tight, his throat sore and felt like crying somehow. He didn't really know why he felt like that, it was just a fact, he just felt like weird.

So this was why he didn't really want to go into sport class really ; like, a part of him just wanted to go home and another thought that maybe exercising would empty his mind of all this dull. And with this state of mind, Lance descended into the courtyard after changing into his gym clothes. 

"Today we will start with running a bit. Let's see if you can still match your previous record."

The student rose and many of them, Hunk and Pidge include, sighed and whined at the teacher's words. But not Lance. He quite liked running, it was one of the thing he was naturally gifted and didn't have to work for it. A thin smile drew on his face ; at least this time he'll be on top and worth something. The day might not be totally awful after all.

Lance volunteered to run first, alongside with other volunteers. He took a long breath, before getting in position. The teacher whistled and they were all gone, Lance in front of everyone, leaving all his worries behind him, only focusing on going fast. And so, he reached the finishing line first.

"Nice run Lance. 2 seconds slower than before holidays, but you're still this class's best running's score."

Lance smiled a big smile. People cheered for him, Pidge smiled at him and Hunk stroked his hair. He felt better, enough to not let his earlier worries dull him at the moment. Panting and all red, he felt worth it again. He thought about how he wasn't a loser, about how he wasn't useless... 

But then it was Keith's turn. Lance stopped wiping the sweat on his face to look at him. Still with his "I-don't-care-about-anything" face, he walked nonchalantly towards the starting line. And Lance's heart tightened again as Keith started running. It was fast, very fast ; he surpassed everyone in front of him and he surpassed Lance... _He surpassed Lance in everything._

When he reached the finishing line, Lance ran towards him, staggering a bit. The teacher had a surprised and... proud face.

"Nice, new boy ! You just blew up Lance's score ! Man', where did you learn to run like that ?"

And once again Lance felt this weird feeling again. His face's started to wince sadly, watching everybody around him leaving him to go around Keith. 

"Now since everyone warmed up, let's do a bit of dodge ball."

Students cheered since it was a nice game to play, and even though it was Lance's favorite game, he didn't cheer alongside. He tightened his lips and his fist while progressing towards the stage. To make the different teams, the class was slip in two team regarding of the family name. The split was just between Keith and Lance, putting them against one another. All students went in their part of the field, waiting for the start whistle. 

"Ready ? Set... Go !" the teacher shouted before whistling.

It all started in a very excitedly way. The blows were fast and a lot of person lost in the first few minutes. Lance was going all on, eyes burning with a very dark fire. He already sidelined a lot of student and was ready to continue. When he was in possession of the ball again, he looked for Keith. Who wasn't even paying attention to the game. All he was doing was standing in the back corner, dodging the few balls that were threw at him. Lance vein's popped. Why wouldn't this sucker take anything seriously ? Was he really looking down on others ? Was Keith looking down on him ? Frustrated, he sent the ball in Keith's direction, heading for his head. Keith nearly failed to notice it on time, and dodged just at the right time. The ball brushed him close, touching his bangs, and went crashing brutally against the wall. Keith turned towards Lance, who had a smug, yet dead serious face, and gave him a challenging look.

Keith, not taking his eyes off Lance, caught a ball that was aiming at him, disqualifying the person who threw it. Keeping the ball in his hands, he deepened his gaze through Lance's, who's face was still challenging him. His lips moved, as if he was saying "Are you gonna do it ?" and Keith threw the ball. It was fast and nearly touched Lance, but he dodged. He turned towards Keith once again, still with his provocative face.

"Is that all you can do ? Jeez, and I thought you were special." he said, shrugging his shoulders in a drama way.

Keith frownwed his brow looking at Lance. _It was at this moment the real game started._ It became more intense and the students didn't really know what was happening anymore ; Hunk and Pidge even exchanged interrogatives look. Before getting kicked out of the game because they couldn't keep with the two boys. Actually, no one really could, and the student started disappearing one by one, leaving only Keith and Lance on the field. Panting and sweating, they stared at each other while everybody was holding their breath.

Keith was the one having the ball. Lance was holding his breath as well, everything around him was a bit fuzzy, the only thing he was trying to focus on was Keith and the ball in his hands. During a one on one, the teacher set the rules as "no one move : either you catch the ball going at you, either you lose." Lance was breathing heavily, he didn't want to lose ; not again. Dodge ball was his game. Keith was just a strange street cat that has stepped in his territory ; no way he'll let him win !

Keith took a big breath then focused his purples eyes on Lance. He put himself in position and then... Threw the ball on Lance. Lance's heart was beating like crazy, and even though Keith's throw was fast, he felt like everything went slow and blurry. His body temperature started rising and his head started spinning but he kept focusing on the ball. And caught it. Before letting it fall on the ground and falling in turn.

✨✨✨

Such a warm feeling.. Voices and images were overlapping in a very sweet and melancholic harmony in Lance's mind. There were sound of his grandmother's voice, pictures of little Pidge, little Hunk and little Lance playing together, sound of his mother's sweet voice, picture of his father's back, moving away from him.... and sound of Keith's voice.

"Hey."

The world of dream disappeared and Lance softly woke up in reality. There was a soft pink light coming from the setting sun warming the place he was, and the sheets of the bed he was were also soft. Keith's voice too was kinda soft... Lance started rubbing his eyes while straightening slowly.

"Where... What happened ?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

He was sitting in a bed, and Keith was sitting in a chair next to him.

"You fainted during dodge ball. I carried you to the infirmary and you slept all afternoon. "

"Is that so..."

Lance memories were slowly coming back to him : the game, he and Keith against each other, Keith being good at everything, Keith beating Lance...

"Are you still sulking ?" Keith asked.

"What ?"

"You were looking at me with a dead face since this morning. And it's kinda annoying..." Keith explained, looking down with a concerned face.

This confession surprised Lance. Was his frustration really that perceptible ? Was it strong to the point it would make Keith-I-don't-care-about-nothing wear a concerned face ? Lance felt all his worries coming back, along with new angsty feelings. 

" Actually... I'm still sulking... And I'm not sorry you had to feel the repercussions. No, I mean, I know it has nothing to do with you, I'm the problem here." Lance said looking down with a sad smile. "I guess I looked at you like that because you reminded me how much of a loser I really am ; you were proof and because of you I had to face how much I actually sucked, after denying it for so long ; so yeah I kinda hated you because of that, I'm sorry..... Sorry..." he explained, as tears suddenly started to stream down his cheeks.

Keith put interested eyes on Lance when he noticed Lance was really crying. He made no moves towards Lance nor showed any sign that he was going to comfort him ; but he focused all his attention on Lance, as if he was worth of all his attention at this moment. Not seeing an annoyed or mocking face on his face revitalised him _for some reason_. Keith was actually waiting for Lance to spill his guts and relieve himself.

"Aha..." Keith was even more taken aback when he heard Lance laughing. "I'm sorry, this... It doesn't happen much, I... I will calm down quickly, you don't have to do anything," Lance sniffled, trying to wipe his tears, feeling kinda embarrassed.

Lance was avoiding looking at Keith, but he felt his intense gaze on him anyway ; which embarrassed him even more. After a while, Keith put his hand on Lance's shoulder.

"You're not a loser." 

It was said in such a formal yet frank way ; Lance stopped hiccuping to face Keith and look him in the eyes. They stared at each other for a while before Keith started talking again.

"I don't know why you're saying that, but you're not a loser and you don't suck." he added, wiping Lance tear before removing his hand.

"... Are you saying that out of courtesy ? 'Cause that totally sound like something you would hear in a cheesy movie." Lance said, smiling sadly. "But thanks for lying to cheer me up."

Keith raised an eyebrow. Why was Lance making fun when he was crying and obviously in pain ?

"You don't suck." He said again, with a more blunt way.

Lance was startled by Keith's sudden change of tone before putting himself together.

"And what makes you say that ?"

"Because you challenged me and kept up. Not many people can brag about that. Also, you caught the ball I threw, and I put everything I had in it. So yeah, you don't suck if you can keep up with me, that's a fact so accept it."

Lance raised an eyebrow at this declaration. 

"Was this your way of cheering me up ? 'Cause that sounds more like bragging to me."

"But that's the truth." Keith said, trying to defend himself. He didn't seem to understand what could be wrong with what he said.

Lance thought that Keith was cute when he was expressing feelings. But mostly, he noticed that Keith felt something some kind of empathy ; the kids was _feeling_ ; so why was he always looking annoyed ?

"Maybe.. One day I'll explain to you." Keith added after a few seconds.

Lance advanced his neck in misunderstanding.

"Ehhh... Dude ? It's happening right now, so shouldn't you, like, explain it to me right now ? You know ? If your plan is to cheer me up ?" Lance said, twisting his wrist in a diva way.

And Lance saw Keith smirk. It was fast and petty, but he could see that face on Keith for a few seconds. And Lance felt his heart miss a beat. Taken aback, he put his hand on his chest, trying to figure out what the fuck. What the fuck was this "ba-dump" huh?

"Do you feel bad again ?" Keith inquired

"I... I don't know," answered a blushing Lance with inner conflict.

✨✨✨

When he came back home, Lance was received by a worried and warm mother, who kept on hugging him and asking him if everything was okay. He felt a bit wrong for lying to her about his condition, but having all her attention was nice. He spent all the evening with her and it felt like a nice dream ; like those dream when he remember how it was easier when he was still a kid. She even bordered him, singing him an old cuban lullaby. It really felt nice...

After his nap, Lance wasn't sleepy anymore. It was a bit late in the evening, and the moon was still low in the sky. Lance decided to take a bath since it's been a long and exhausting day. He got up, and while walking, undressed himself of his sweat shirt and t shirt. He was passing his hand through his tousled hair when he opened the bathroom door. 

A lot of soft vapor started to spread outside, and after a few milliseconds, Lance's vision started becoming more and more clear.

"Huh- ?"

Right in front of him was a naked Keith. Staring at the mirror, his reflection and himself being a little fuzzy for Lance's eyes ; but even so, he could notice quite a lot of things. Like, the amount of bruises all over Keith's torso and back ; the burnt scar on his right shoulder, the bandage all over his thin waist, those deep and wide open purple eyes staring at him ; and also-

"I, eh, sorry, I-I- Sorry !" profusely apologized blushing Lance, while slamming sharply the door. He could feel his heart beat like crazy ; not only from confusion of such an embarrassing accident but mainly because he felt like he saw things he shouldn't have.

"What the... Why does he a tattoo ?" whispered Lance.

Right under Keith's collarbone was a strange tattoo. A thirteen, written in roman nombers. What was this tattoo ? What did it mean ? Wasn't Keith a little too young to have a tattoo ? All these thoughts were rushing in Lance's head, but the thing that made the tattoo really special was the fact that it was all red around this area, scratched, as if someone tried to take it off...

"Who the hell is this guy...." 

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiiii  
> So I know I said 1 chapter per week but I was really inspired and I felt like the previous chapters were really light ; and since I'm on holidays...  
> Anyway, a lot happened in this chapter I think ? Keith tries to escape, Lance starts viewing Keith as a rival, he has to deal with his anxieties, Keith warm up to Lance (or does he really ?), Lance starts becoming flustered and a bit obsessed over Keith and mostly : Keith's mystery get deeper (I hope it does!)  
> I hope I do things well ? It's my first time writing intense moment like the dodge ball scene (was it even intense ?) or the mindset of a character full of insecurities.  
> I really hope you like the story bc I'm getting really intense on it personally ! As said before shit starts getting real now, stuff will happen(?) in the next chapter, especially about Keith's mystery/past ; I hope it's intriguing enough


	4. In which Lance start feeling the butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance starts feeling hot butterflies which make it hard for Keith to focus on being emo and mysterious.

When Keith entered Lance's room, he didn't say anything about the bathroom accident. Still with his expressionless emo face, he got inside of the blanked of the mattress put on the floor without a word nor a look. Lance stared at Keith's shape, not saying anything either. The lights were off and the moon was hidden by the clouds outside, so only the street light and neon illuminated Lance's room with a faint radiance.

Even though Keith was turning his back on Lance, the latter could still remember what he saw in the bathroom... What could have happen to Keith ? What kind of past could he have to end up with so much on his body ?

With all these question running trough Lance's mind, he couldn't stay calm and started fidgeting in his bed. Were they not going to talk about it ? Definitely ? Were they really going to sleep like just that ? That was too much !

"Hey Keith ?" Lance initiated. He waited a few seconds before continuing, not really sure where he was going "Ehm, just so you know, I didn't see anything that is under you belt, you know.... back in the bathroom..."

Keith didn't move nor made a sound, but Lance continued anyway. He was sure the guy's was awake ; aren't night like day for cats ? Especially regarding a street cat.

"I just figured you might be embarrassed by it, but don't worry dude, I didn't take advantage of this unfortunate incident. Out of my many qualities I'm a fierce gentleman."

Still no signs of reaction. Maybe he _was_ actually asleep.

"But still... I saw the rest." lying sideways, Lance raised his head and positioned it in his left hand and made a pause to look at Keith's shape. "The bruises, the bandage, the tattoo..." His voice softened, he was thinking back about what he saw. Lance's fingers were drawing and dancing on the mattress, as if it was Keith's skin underneath his fingers.

Keith moved slightly, turning towards Lance.

"So you are awake !" Lance exclaimed, but Keith kept quiet. "Is it a gang kinda thing ? Do you want to talk about it ?" he asked with a softer tone.

Keith didn't say anything, and despite the faint outside lightning, Lance could see his purples eyes staring at him. It was kinda intimidating actually and gave Lance faint shivers.

"That's none of your business." Keith said abruptly before closing his eyes.

Lance felt his heart aching. What was that ? Where was the soft and human Keith of the infirmary ? He pouted in reaction to the cold shoulder Keith gave him. He felt somewhat betrayed ; didn't they have a nice bonding moment earlier ? He showed him his tears and his weak side ! It was.... something.

"I was just tryna' be nice ; it looked painful." offended Lance said, turning his back to Keith and pouting on his side.

Keith opened his eyes once Lance was done stirring. He stared for a while at Lance's shape, thinking about the boy. Today showed him that Lance wasn't just some capricious brat, who might have a lot of thing hidden in there, but he still was a kid living in a enlightened world ; and as if it was to emphasize his thoughts, the moon showed up a ray of light on Lance, leaving Keith in the darkness of the room.

Keith sighed; before slowly removing his blanket. His mattress was just under the window ; if he was fast enough he could-

"I'm starting to think that you suck at this." Lance said at the moment Keith posed his hand on the window's handle. "I thought you were over this though. Do you want to go that badly ?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed like an eternity in Lance's mind. Then Keith directed his head towards the window and opened it.

"H-Hey, are you really going to-" Lance suddenly straightened, ready to move.

"Not this time... I just want to look at the moon." Keith cut him off, resting his elbows on the window sill.

And as Keith stared at the moon, Lance stared at Keith. And again, this weird feeling tightened Lance heart. Though it wasn't the same as his anxiety....

✨✨✨

"Maybe tattoos are a thing among gang..." Hunk cogitated.

"Still with your gang theories ? Hunk please, there's no way, it only happens in movies."

"Oh yeah, and what is your theory then ?" Hunk dared Pidge.

"I personally think that he is part of a top secret-governmental project where they make kids go under weird and non ethical tests. Which would explain why he's always trying to escape and so not much prone to social interactions." she answered, raising her head and putting her finger on her chin.

"And MY theory only happens in movies huh ?" Hunk rolled his eyes. "Please."

"What do you think Lance ?"

Lance was daydreaming when Pidge asked him. He then turned to them and raised an eyebrow at them, both of their theories were rather weird and rather... special.

"I think Pidge's theory's waaaaaay too much improbable. I mean, we get it, you liked Stranger Things. But mom could never have adopted him if the government was after him. She went to the city hall, signed papers and all."

"Ha !" Hunk shouted, smirking at Pidge who was pouting.

"BUT something's also wrong with Hunk's theory...." Hunk's smile lowered and he now wore a sad puppy face. Lance hugged him because he was too cute, before continuing. "There's no way he could have been in a gang since now, I mean do you remember how good he was that first day at school ? He totally aced everything, even top student of our class were amazed. Even you guys. No street rats can be that good. And it's not that he's smart, he _knows_ stuff. He inevitably went to school before my mom found him."

After Lance's level of analyze, the three of them sighed heavily. Keith was such a mystery.

"Hey, by the way, do you know what his volton is ?"

"Huh ?" Lance widened his eyes. "No I... I don't know."

"That's weird. I thought about it when the teacher introduced him, there was no mention about his voltron. I figured we would see it sooner or later but there was no mention and he didn't used it either. I mean, isn't it something that people mention head-on ? "

"Except when they are ashamed of it or want to hide it on purpose because of some reason." Lance said.

Both Hunk and Pidge looked at Lance, as he was staring at the distance with a heavy face. Hunk patted his back and gave him a warm smile alongside with Pidge ; his touch and their presence meant so much to Lance he couldn't help but puting himself together and recovering his smile back. The end of the evening, they kept on imagining weird theories about Keith until the sky darkened.  
.

✨✨✨

"So you don't know the answer ? Really ?"

"No I don't." Keith responded with a jaded look directed towards the teacher. He was slumped in his chair, arms crossed.

 _"What a liar"_ thought Lance with a smirk. _"Of course he knows, this was on the test he got 100/100. He just doesn't want to talk to you."_ Though, Lance smirk flew away pretty fast. Keith seemed to be in an even worst mood than usually lately. That first time at school he sparkled with his skills but ever since he didn't even try anymore ; even though with his skills it's not like he needed to do much really. Lance was quite happy that he recovered his usual place among the good students rank above Keith, but still it didn't feel legitimate. No matter what the teachers nor the grades said, Lance knew in his heart that he was still no match for Keith.

"Why are you such a liar keethy-boy ?" Lance asked leaning on his elbow to look at Keith. "Was this attitude included in the emo-pack ?

Keith didn't move and Lance was sure he wouldn't answer, but he kept staring at him anyway.

"Because this is annoying." Keith sighed after a little while.

Lance opened his eyes wider, he was surprised that Keith actually answered him. He gave him the cold shoulder and ignored him all week! Lance was wondering if Keith was actually bipolar or something.

"But isn't it more annoying to have problems with school ? It'll be easy for you to play the good boy game." Lance said, not really knowing where he wanted to go with this conversation.

Keith opened his mouth but closed it just after, looking pensively. "Whatever." he ended up saying.

"Hey, what were you going to say ? Do you think it's annoying to talk to me as well ?" Lance pouted, a bit vexed.

"It's just... I don't think I should put that much thinking into things like that. It doesn't matter anyway. And it's annoying."

"Why do you say that ? It's not because it's not something important that it doesn't matter. Not doing it because it's annoying is just like running away." Lance answered, quite fired by the topic. "It's like, you can't just not do something because it's annoying. I mean, a lot of thing are annoying to do but there are necessary."

Keith turned towards Lance. Then he furrowed his brow and turned back.

"Whatever."

"Hey stop saying that. " but Keith didn't react. "Stop ignoring me !" Still no reaction. "If you don't answer, that mean I won the debate ! And that you're just a sore loser ! And... Your action just show how much your opinion is that of a coward !" Lance exclaimed.

This last argument made Keith turn to Lance, fire getting excited in his eyes.

"I'm not a coward !"

"Oh yeah ? I can't hear you, you're running away too far !" Lance retorted 

The two boys were now facing each other, all fired up, their hair bangs nearly touching, as they were giving each other angry stares. A throat rattle called them to order. It was their teacher, who was just behind them, giving them an angry stare as well.

" I see that my lesson got you very fired up. Mind explaining what you were arguing about to the class ?" the teacher asked coldly.

"We're sor-" Lance started, feeling ashamed as he wasn't used to get caught by the teachers, after all he was trying to be a good boy. He wanted to apologies right away so everything would be forgiven but Keith had others plans.

" 'Not your business."

Teacher's vein and Lance's eyes popped as they both looked at Keith. And because Keith gave teacher a death angry stare, both of them were expelled from class and asked to go to the principal's office. As they walked in the corridor, Lance was pouting and grumbling about how this was the first time in all his schooling that he was yelled at by a teacher, about how he was a great student and loved by all, when he noticed that Keith wasn't going in the principal's office's direction.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing ?"

Lance's vein popped as Keith kept on moving forward, not paying attention to him at all. This guy was too much really !

"Oh I see, still running away huh ?"

Keith accelerated his steps.

"In addition to running away from complication, you also run away from you responsibilities ! You're the one who got us expelled ! Take responsibility !"

"Are you stupid or what, I did that on purpose ! I just wanted to get out of there." Keith cringed, turning halfway to Lance, showing a really annoyed face. "I don't have to take responsibility for things I did on purpose !"

Lance stopped walking, while Keith turned back and kept on advancing. It was the first time he saw Keith that annoyed, he could even say he was... Angry ? Kinda ? In his mind, he put the 'angry keith success' achieved, just next to the 'chuckling/smirking Keith success' achieved. Lance found it interesting, trying to see Keith's different feelings. A smirk drew itself on Lance's lips as he pattered in order to be right next to Keith.

"Oww, did I offend you by any chance ?" he asked, leaning his head in a mighty and provocative smile.

"Get lost." Keith spat, accelerating his steps.

"Hey, could it be that you're touchy ? 'Cause, when I provoked you the day you arrived you also flew off the handle. You really are like a cat huh..." Lance said, thinking back to that day, putting his hand on his collarbone, where Keith previously bit him.

Keith stopped walking, which surprised Lance. He put his purples eyes on Lance's collarbone and then into Lance's eyes, gazing deeply into it.

"Did it hurt for a long time ?" He asked, talking about the bite.

Lance was a bit taken aback by Keith's eyes, so he averted his gaze, blushing slightly. Maybe Keith was worried about what he did ? Lance felt a bit proud and blushed sightly.

"Well, yes it did but-"

"Good then."

Surprised, Lance raised his gaze to see Keith, sticking his tongue out and showing him his middle finger. Lance was boiling so much, words were rushing, trying to leave his mouth. Keith smirked, pleased, and started advancing again, hands in his pockets. But Lance didn't want to let him go that easily, so he went to grab Keith's shoulder, but tripped over and fell, pinning Keith to the ground.

After a few seconds, and because Keith was grumbling so much, Lance finally raised his torso and passed his right hand trough his bangs. 

"You idiot ! Can't you walk straight ?!" Keith spat angrily.

But Lance didn't answer. He suddenly got conscious of their position. His left hand was just next to Keith head, which was covered by Keith's messy hair. It looked kinda wild but at the same time it showed Keith from another angle, and Lance didn't know how to react to that. He could see his skin closely ; it was so clear and it seemed so soft... Also, his hair revealed his ears and Lance noticed there were little silver earrings, one on his helix and the second on his earlobe. Since when did he wears earring ? Lance felt his heart make a weird split as it tightened slightly, _shit that was kinda sexy_. Keith's brow were frowned and his purples eyes were staring at Lance again. Feeling that gaze on him from so close made Lance feel kinda hot. 

Keith was laying under Lance, his arms raised above his head. Lance noticed that he could actually take Keith's two wrist and pin him down quite easily. And then blushed at this thought. Lance tried to avert his gaze from such weird thoughts when he saw _it_.

Because of the fall, Keith t-shirt moved slightly, showing his collarbone and a bit of his shoulder. His _XIII_ tattoo was now right under Lance's eyes. Without thinking, Lance slowly put his fingers on it.

"You're always trying to run away... From complications, from teachers, from the house... From me... Does it... Does it have anything to do with this ?" 

Lance looked back at Keith with an insistent gaze. There was a strange feeling floating in the air, as Lance kept his right hand on Keith's collarbone and his left hand started touching Keith's hands. Keith's skin was so soft, it felt so nice... Lance's breath started becoming heavier and panting, and his cheeks were blushing. Keith furrowed his brow looking at Lance's weird behavior. This guy was so weird and made him feel way too conscious. But then, Lance lowered his head, narrowing the distance between them, narrowing the distance between their lips.

Suddenly, Keith's heart missed a beat and he put violently his hand on Lance's face, pushing him back.

"What the hell do you think you're-" Keith exclaimed, panting. "Huh ? You're... burning ?"

Keith raised his torso and Lance just fell unconscious on him, his arms on Keith's back and his head down his neck.

"Why are you this hot..." Keith sighed.

But when he tried to get rid of Lance, the latter clung him strongly. Keith was about to punch him, rather annoyed, when Lance started talking, half babbling because of his fever.

"Stop running away.... from me... You... You have to listen to me, I'm your owner !" he whined.

Keith punched Lance slightly, raising his eyebrow.

But he didn't let go of Lance. 

Instead he put his head on Lance's neck as well, then he took his hand to his mouth, blushing.

"I thought he was going to..."

Then he brushed his hair bangs, passing his hands through it. His heart was beating so fast and so strongly, he thought it might explode right now. Damn, that was exactly because of _this_ that he needed to go. This guy was way too bold and curious... And he could led Keith down a dangerous path. That's why he really needed to run away from him.

✨✨✨

The wind blew trough Lance hair bangs and kindly woke him up. Memories and images were coming back to him as he took conscience of where he was : he was laying in the infirmary bed. This was the second time in a few laps of time now... Maybe he had a weird disease ? Maybe it had something to do with Keith ? And with this weird feeling he had in his stomach every time he thought about him.... Damn, that boy really was nothing but troubles really !

He straightened, sighing, and laying his knees against his chest, then he placed his head on them, thinking. He posed his hand on his forehead and sighed of relief to note that his fever was gone. It was so weird, he felt perfectly well all day, and just when he fell on Keith, he started feeling so hot.... Wait, that sounded weird. Lance shook his head in order to make disappear these weird thoughts. It was only because Keith's eyes were troubling and deep, that was all... Yeah, right... What else could it be anyway ?

He then turned his head towards the window next to his bed. The sky was going pink and orange, the two colors intertwining together, which Lance found rather beautiful and sweet. He was gazing when suddenly, a black cat appeared in his sight, walking on the sill of the window. The second their eyes met, the air changed and the cat jumped on Lance, purring and fondling against Lance. Lance smiled and stroked the cat back. It's been a while since he had been in contact with animals ; there was a time when he was always surrounded by them ; they even used to sneak in his room to sleep with him at night. He smiled thinking back about this memory. Then the cat climbed on Lance's shoulders, always purring lovingly against him.

"You're so sweet ; hey where do you come from ? Are you a stray cat or something ? ... Like him ?"

The cat turned its head towards Lance, and the latter could notice that the cat had very deep and intense eyes ; _just like him_...

"Could you be, perhaps.... ?"

And the cat licked Lance lips sweetly. Lance blushed violently, and backed up suddenly, which caused him to bang his head against the wall. As he was wincing, the cat jumped on his laps. Lance directed his gaze towards the cat's eyes once again, very intensely, trying to figure out something...

"Na', you couldn't be... This guy's way much more wild and violent." Lance finally said, taking the cat in his arms and bringing it closer to his face. "He would never do such things... Nor let me do them to him...", he added pensively as he kissed the cat's forehead.

The cat happily stroked Lance face and the two were in their own little world, which caused them to be surprised.

"Am I interrupting something ?" Keith asked, suddenly appearing in Lance's field of vision.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Lance shout in surprise, surprising both Keith and the cat. The cat jumped and Lance turned his head, trying to hide his abundant blush and to calm his heartbeat.

"... What's with this reaction ?" Keith asked, raising his eyebrows, feeling a bit vexed.

"N-Nothing..." Lance said, putting his hands on his mouth, still very red.

Keith raised his eyebrow ('whatever' he thought) then sat on the chair next to Lance's bed. While Lance was putting himself together, Keith and the cat were staring at each other. Then the cat hissed at him and jumped on Lance's shoulder, while Keith was surprised and not pleased : he felt slightly vexed.

"Sorry, they often get like that around me..." Lance apologized, while petting the cat.

"Why is that ? Are you some kind of cat-wizard ?" Keith commented.

"Aha no, it's just.... My voltron." Lance explained, with a embarrassed smile. 

Keith didn't answer, mostly because he didn't feel the need and didn't know what to add ; but his silence embarrassed Lance even more.

"Pretty lame right ?"

"Huh ?" Keith raised his eyebrow, not understanding. Lance was still looking down, forcing a laugh.

"Being loved and understood by animals... I'm always embarrassed when people see me using it, I mean it's weird right ?"

Keith still didn't answer, which caused Lance to keep on talking.

"Everybody got a kinda cool or useful voltron ; Pidge's a freaking genius in technology, and Hunk can cook like nobody. Also in our class, there's this guy who can remember everything he sees, and there is this girl who can imitate any sound ; and...." Lance sighed, before continuing. "But mine sucks. It's lame. It's neither cool, neither funny, neither amazing... It's not even ridiculous or embarrassing, I mean I don't have anything to say about it you know ? It's just lame." Lance laughed as if he really found it funny, as if it didn't mattered.

"I don't think your voltron's lame..." Keith said after a while. Lance wasn't looking at him, but Keith's eyes suddenly darkened.

And after long seconds, Keith continued.

"At least, yours can't hurt anyone."

Lance suddenly turned towards Keith, who was looking into the ground with dark tormented eyes, his brows frowned and his fist clenched. And Lance could see a heavy and dark aura chaining Keith.

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii  
> I'm really sorry for the absence, I had some trouble with my computer (I still have actually aha)  
> I'm realizing my chapters are pretty light and short and nothing is really happening in them ? I don't know if it just me and because I'm the one writing but I get this feeling there's something missing ? I'm really working on that, and actually big things are going to happen in the next chapters (but then again, maybe they're not that big ?? I don't know aha)  
> Anyway, I think my fiction will be around 20 chapters, I already have everything planned out I just need to write, I hope it'll please you !


	5. I seriously don't know how to name this chapter lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the mystery surrounding Keith thickens and Lance can't take it anymore, like wtf this scenario is so confuse, does it even makes sens ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very sorry for the long waiting, i'll explain everything below ! In the meantime, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter !

On the way back home, Lance was deep in thoughts about what happened in the infirmary. Petting the black cat, he was dazing so much he nearly fell and hit posts 5 times. He was worried that Keith would be so annoyed by his behavior that he'd try to left him behind like he always did. But he didn't. Lance felt his heart tightened at this thought, as he walked next to him. They didn't talk during the way, and even when they arrived home, Keith was still in his thoughts. He didn't flinch when the twin jumped on them with excitement because it was pizza tonight. And he still stayed that way when they were sitting in the kitchen, even with Andrea sitting on his shoulder, playing with his hear and breading it in cute little bread. Usually he would at least grimace but right now, he was lost in thoughts. What was with him ? Lance wondered if it had anything to do with his last words. Of course it was linked to it, but like, what did his words means ? They were so heavy...

"What do you think Keith ?" asked Lance.

"What ?" Keith raised his head, making Andrea laugh because of the sudden move.

"Not you, I'm talking to the cat." Lance explained, taking the cat out of his sweat shirt while he meowed. "Yeah I think it's weird too Keith." he continued, apparently talking to the cat.

"Did you bring a cat home Lance ?" Andrea and Gabin shouted nearly at the same time. Gabin tried to jump on the kitchen table to play with the cat and Andrea got excited and started to move, shaking and messing Keith's hair. Everybody was having fun and yelling "Keith Keith", "good Keith" , playing with the cat, and all this caused Keith to furrow his eyebrow slightly ; which was kinda funny.

"Why is the cat's name Keith ?" he asked annoyed.

" Because the first Keith cat I had wasn't nice enough, so now I'm having a second Keith cat." Lance explained.

"... Why don't you just call him Keith 2 or something then ?" Keith winced.

"A little more respect ! He's not a number, he's a whole living being, and deserves to be treated like one. Think about his feelings !" Lance exclaimed, turning his head towards human Keith, with an exaggerated offended face.

Keith opened his mouth but nothing came out, like there were too much words he wanted to say. Then he spreaded his arms looking outraged. "And what about my feelings then ??" 

"I think you're way too egoistical human-Keith, I didn't raised you like this."

As their little fight continued, the kids and Angela were laughing and even Lance found it nice, feeling this weird feeling in his stomach again. This warm yet tightening feeling, _for some reason_.

They were soon forced to stop that little game when Keith tried to bite Lance. And all sitting around the little kitchen table, Angela couldn't stop smiling. The air warmed up so much and Keith seemed to open himself more to the family, and his relationship with Lance seemed to be so much better. She started thinking back about how Keith was the first time she saw him. He had those icy eyes, full of hatred and rage, but also full of sadness. Life shouldn't have been fair to this poor kid. When she fell for him, he was having trouble with officers because he was a street boy. It was in one of the many street alley of the down town ; there were a lot of young kid living in there, stealing, fighting and trafficking ; trying to stay alive. She saw him a lot of time, usually he would just sit against a wall and look deep in the void, with a resigned gaze like he was waiting for something, like he was waiting for someone... And his purple eyes always attracted her attention ; they always were so empty and dead ... But what made her decide, was when she saw those eyes full of violent feelings ; and it made Angela's heart tightened. _This kid... seems to be missing something very important..._ she remembered, watching Keith and Lance fighting, grabbing the same pizza's part.

"Keith did you know that there will be a funfair in a few days ? Have you ever been to one before ?"

"Never." Keith said, kicking Lance in the leg, which made him let go of the pizza part.

"What ? For real ?! Man you suck !" Lance mocked gently.

"We go every year, it's just after the school's sport festival. Everyone gather there afterwards, it's a very happy moment, I'm sure you'll have fun."

"Yeah, there's a lot of attractions and cool rides !" Gabin shouted.

"And sugar and candy ! And lottery ! Last year Lance won me a super big teddy bear who smelled like strawberry."

"Oh well, what can I say ?" Lance started bragging, passing his hands through his bangs. "You know how people in the background call me ? They call me the 'tailor' because of how I thread the needle." he said, looking at Keith with a smug grin. "I'm what you can call a sharpshooter."

"You won one time a teddy bear at a little stand and now you're full of yourself ? Your pride must be very low then." Keith said nonchalantly.

"Oh yeah ? Then I'm taking you to the fair, the bet is on, I'm sure I'll do better than you !" Lance felt slightly offended, for some reason he really wanted to show Keith how he could be cool too.

"I can't wait to see this. " Keith topped ; his tone was still nonchalant and sounded ironic but he truly was expecting the event a little bit.

"Also also Keith did you know ? There's a lot of romantic legends." Andrea said, taking Keith's hands in her own and sitting on his laps. She always tried to and Keith never seemed to like it, but lately he didn't seem to hate it so she was happy. "For example, if you ride on the Ferris wheel with someone and you watch the fireworks together on it, you'll be forever together."

"That's just babies stories, and romantic things sucks !" Gabin mocked.

"That's not true ! My friend Samira went on it with Maria and now they are going out and are very lovey-dovey !" Andrea shouted at Gabin, who pretended to puke because he was a little kid and stuff like that were disgusting to him. She leaned to punch him, which made Keith lost his balance, as he tried to not let her fall.

Lance remembered this legend, it was pretty old and well known. He never really cared about it that much, 'cause it just a Ferris wheel, there's nothing much to do on it and it's mainly something you do during a date.

"Is there someone you would like to ride the Ferris wheel with Andrea ?" Angela asked.

"That, ehm, about that, there, uh, it's embarrassing," Andrea stuttered, blushing wildly and covering her cheeks with her hands.

Lance was kinda shocked to discover his sister had a crush on someone. Even though at her age he had and even growing up, he had a lot ; none of them lasted neither became something special. He directed his gaze towards Keith and wondered if he had someone he wanted to ride the Ferris wheel with.

✨✨✨

Today was saturday, and the McClain family was doing shopping in the down town. It was full of people, stands and shops. Also, it was full of street alley ; so Angela asked that everyone watch out for each other in order to not lose anyone. There was a lot of shops and the twin and Angela were shopper addict so the little group would run from a shop to another, from a stand to another, - all the clothes and accessories suited the twin so much, Angela couldn't help but want to make them try on everything and the twin liked modeling and parading - which got Keith and Lance pretty tired. 

Thus, the two boys decided to stop to catch their breath next to a fountain where Lance sat on a bench, exhausted. While he was resting, he looked all around him. There were a lot of people since it was saturday afternoon, and all the stands were showing off all their cute accessories, from strap-charms for phone to cuddly toys, scattered by exotic kebabs and food stands. A little stand attracted his attention; where a man was selling jewelry on a display stand. There were in every colors and in every shapes ; rings, necklace, bracelet, earrings.... And suddenly, Lance remembered that he noticed earring's holes in Keith's ears last time. He wondered if he bought his earrings himself or if someone offered them to him.

Lance couldn't help but imagine each of the earrings on Keith. Maybe he could buy him one ? he thought while he grabbed a red/copper colored earcuff with lion carvings on it. Then he blushed, scratching his neck. Why would he buy something for this guy ? It's not like he appreciated him or anything ! And anyway... Would Keith even accept a present from him ?, he thought, grabbing the earcuff again. 

Thinking about him, Lance turned to look at Keith. And that's when he noticed Keith wasn't with him anymore. He started fidgeting and turning his head in every direction, trying to find Keith. There was so much people he thought he lost him for good and wondered if Keith used this opportunity to escape again ; but then he noticed a black haired guy entering a dark alley.

"Too bad for him, I'd recognize that mullet anywhere." Lance said, hurrying in the direction.

It was indeed dark, with not much light and not much people either. If it wasn't for Keith, Lance was pretty sure he wouldn't have had the courage to come inside. After all, who knew what happened in these alley ? It wasn't the town anymore, it was the _underworld_. Each part of the town was linked to each other by those shadow passage, and it was a bad idea to use them if you weren't from _that part_ of the town. And Lance was definitely not from that part... What about Keith ? he wondered.

Angela said that this was where she found him ; in one of those dark alleys. Lance never met anyone coming from here, but he guessed that living in such a place would make anyone go emo. But then again, Keith was so much more than that. Especially with the tattoo and his skills. Lance sighed : this guy was such a mystery. He wondered if one day he'll discover the truth about Keith. Or if maybe, Keith would ever open up to him ? 

Talking about the cat, when Lance entered a crossing, his gaze went in contact with Keith's who was crouching in the side.

"What are you-"

"Shut your mouth." Keith said firmly, suddenly pining Lance on the lower half of the wall, behind stacked boxes, putting his hand on Lance's mouth and pressing himself against Lance's body. 

Lance wanted to shout what the fuck, but then he heard a hoarse voice that made his heart miss a beat.

"So you're saying Keith was here but he left ?"

"Apparently he was taken away by a woman who wanted to adopt him. That's all we know. It's been weeks now."

Lance's eyes widened by what he was seeing. Keith and him were hiding in a corner in the shadows and behind the boxes ; no one could see them but they could see the exchange that was happening in front of them. There were teenage punks who were circling around a strange person in black cloak. It was the first time Lance saw slums bad guy but what surprised him the most was that cloaked person. They were cowered from head to toe, and the only thing that they were revealing was this hoarse voice which seemed like that of a witch, Lance thought.

The punks were counting bills, and Lance understood that they were surely giving information to the cloaked person. But why were they talking about Keith ? Why was that strange person asking for him ?

"Adopted huh, how could this brat think he could escape the shadows he's from..." the hidden person smirked. "And what about Shiro ? Have you seen him ?"

The punk raised his shoulder, then he advanced his hand and put it flat. The hidden person laughed slightly then gave them more bills. Lance could feel Keith become tight at the mention of that 'Shiro', as his heartbeat and respiration intensified ; he could also feel how his body became taut. For some reason, Lance's heart started also to beat faster.

"There are some rumors that he was seen there and around, but nothing solid. Even though, it might be true that he's wandering in the slums. I think he might be hiding."

"I see..." they hissed.

And then, right under Lance's eyes, the cloaked person disappeared in the shadows. But like, literally : shadows started to form around them and darkness submerged them. And no one, neither the punk nor Keith, seemed to be shocked by that. 

Since it seemed to be over, and that the punks were going in the opposite direction, Keith let go of Lance, without a word. And he started walking in the exit direction.

"Hey Keith... What was that about ?" Lance asked, a bit shaken off by everything that happened.

But Keith didn't answer and kept walking. Lance clenched his fist ; he was angry. Why was Keith that closed and mysterious ? Now wasn't the time to play emo-secretive ! That cloaked person... It seemed to be a serious matter... Lance felt himself shiver a bit, thinking about the troubles Keith might be in. Why couldn't he just share anything ? This was frustrating ! thought Lance, pressing his lips together.

"Keith..." 

Still no answer.

"Keith, I'm talking to you."

Still none.

"Stop playing cool for a second would you ! How can you expect me to not ask anything ?!" Lance finally shouted. "Do you really plan on not telling me anything ?"

"Keith ?"

Both Keith and Lance turned over from where the voice was. It was the punks from earlier, who were drawn by Lance's shout. A smirk appeared on one of their faces.

"Man, what a timing. Haggar was there just a minute ago, looking for you. My, my... Should I call her back ?"

Keith didn't answer and instead turned back, after giving him an angry stare.

"Oh, ignoring us I see ? Now that you're not living in the shadows anymore you're acting all mighty ? Haggar's right you know, you can't escape the shadows you're in." then the guy put his eyes on Lance. "Hey is that your friend ? Is it because of him that you're not as wild as usual ? You don't want him to know right ?"

Lance's heartbeat intensified. What was this conversation ?

"I wonder if he'd stay your friend if he knew who you truly are... Should we really let the infamous _black cat_ unrestrained ?" the punk added with a smirk.

Keith turned halfway and his face was giving them death glare, which gave Lance shivers. A dark aura emanated from him, something.... dangerous. He felt slightly frightened, not only because of his murderous aura, but because it was Keith, it was the side of him he know nothing about. The side of him he was hiding.

"Call her if you want to Rollo. But you'll be _dead_ before anyone get here." Keith said with threatening voice, furrowing his brow in deep anger.

The so-called "Rollo" smirked, proud to have upset Keith. But he wasn't reckless, he knew there was a line not to cross with Keith and that he'd never back up on his words. So he just walked away with his gang. 

Lance's heart was beating so fast, what the hell just happened ? What was.... _that_ ?

✨✨✨

  


The atmosphere was heavy when Angela and the twin found the boys. She lectured them both a bit because they were out of sign for a while, but they didn't seem to care. Lance was pouting seriously, his hands tightening in his jeans pockets, eyebrows furrowed and his back vaulted because he was holding so much in ; while Keith had his hands crossed, his eyes icier than ever. As the city's neon started to shine fluo, it was decided to call it a day and come back home.

Even though the twin were making a fuss about how cute and cool their new accessories and outfits were, it wasn't as lively as usual and the heavy feeling was still following them, fom the car to the house. Lance tried to go to bed directly, saying he wasn't hungry but Angela insisted he at least taste a few vegetables that she cooked and were presented in bowls on the table. Halfheartedly, he started chewing some carrots, sprawling on his side of the table, his brows furrowed and still pouting. He wanted to avoid looking nor thinking about Keith but as usual, his mind was going crazy about the guy. 

What the hell was wrong with him ? So far all he ever did was mysterious and made no sens whatsoever ! He was supposed to be a street cat, as he seemed to have lived dark stories, but at the same time he was so skilled, he inevitably went to school, which doesn't match with the "street cat" story. One day he was cold and annoyed, but he would soften and have chemistry with Lance, responding well to him, and then a second after he would become a cold ass bitch who plays mysterious and try to be emo way too hard ! Fuck you Keith ! Why is he so complicated ? He's not the only one to have a secrets and somber past, everybody does ! Even Lance ! So why did he have to make such a fuss about it ? Acting all like "oh it's not your business" when such a thing happened right in front of Lance ! Surely he thinks he can handle everything on his own, but looking at the fire he has in his eyes, he looks more like he's going right into troubles ! Sure he'll regret not asking Lance help when that time arrives ! Go head buddy, go jump through the fire !

Lance was so frustrated, he didn't notice how angrily he ate his carrots. Why wouldn't Keith want to share anything with him ? Lance did share stuff with this ungrateful kid ! He felt his heart tightening more and more as his thoughts raced through his mind. He thought he was angry but his face looked more like he was about to cry. If it was someone else, they would surely open to him. Because Lance always pleased everyone else. Keith was the only one he had such a relationship with. And it was.... Lance decided to describe this feeling with the word "frustrating". Because he never felt such a thing before. All his life he tried his best to be the best ; to be kind, skilled, educated, funny, cute... He always tried his best so that people wouldn't ever turn their back to him, never leave him because they felt he was unworthy, because they felt deceived.... And Keith was the only one who didn't see him like that... Which meant, he would ... eventually... Well damn it, he could just leave ! 

"So you want Keith to leave ?"

"Yeah..." Lance responded like an automate. 

A blank.  
Then suddenly, Lance turned his head towards Gabin. What did he say ?

"Did I actually just said _all that_ out loud ??" Lance panicked.

"Well I heard all those things coming from you." Gabin said. "I didn't even understand everything, there was too much complicate words" he winced softly, scratching his hair.

Lance turned horrified towards Keith. Then, did it mean Keith heard it all too ? He started blushing really hard thinking about how this was the most embarrassing thing that could have happened. Especially now. How would Keith react to _that _? How Keith would react to his feelings ? He felt his heartbeat fastening. I-Its not like he was afraid that Keith might have heard, but still.... For some reasons, he didn't want Keith to know...__

__But Keith only raised an eyebrow, looking at him rather confuse, as he winced from a lack of understanding of the situation. Just as Angela and Andrea did._ _

__"Lance honey, you said _nothing_ out loud." Angela said, slowly._ _

__"But I did hear him !" Gabin outraged with a pout._ _

__They all turned their gaze towards Gabin, who didn't understand a thing of what was happening._ _

__"I'm not a weirdo !" he exclaimed at Andrea, who stepped back, tugging Keith's shirt sleeve._ _

__"How did you know I was thinking that ??" she exclaimed, shaking Keith's sleeve._ _

__"I heard it, you said it !"_ _

__"Gabin are you saying... You can hear our thoughts ?" said calmly Angela._ _

__Gabin made a thinking face, putting his fingers on his chin, like he was trying to figure out if he did or not._ _

__"I hear stuff but you guys aren't opening your mouth, does that mean that it's your thoughts ?" he asked softly._ _

__"Oh Dios, Gabin, your votron manifested !" Angela exclaimed as she rose up in order to hug her baby boy._ _

__The first and only one to react was Angela ; Andrea, Keith and Lance were still taken aback. Andrea started pocking Gabin like he was some kind of alien, with her brows confused and slightly frowned._ _

__"Can you hear what I'm thinking right now ?" she asked, as she she put her hands on her head, like she was trying to make a barrier._ _

__"You don't think because I don't hear anything." Gabin mocked._ _

__"Mooom, Gabin is lying !"_ _

__"I'm not ! I really don't hear anything ! It's not my fault if you head is empty !"_ _

__"Lying, you're lying ! I am thinking ! And my head is not empty !"_ _

__"Well, maybe his voltron is unstable right now, it happens when it first awakes. It should stabilize soon. How do you feel honey ? Does your heart aches ?"_ _

__"It's thumping a bit." Gabin said, holding his head._ _

__Angela kissed his forehead and left to go bring medicine and candies. Andrea kept on looking weirdly at Gabin, which made him amused as he started to race her because she didn't want him near her anymore. Lance and Keith were both watching the scenery. Lance was so shocked he hadn't say anything since the revelation. It was so sudden, and what a voltron ! A reading mind one, that wasn't ordinary. Lance felt a bit jealous, but as he watched how hard Andrea was trying to escape Gabin, he thought that maybe it was a hard power to have so he noted in the back of his mind that he'll have to help his brother and guide him ; with such a voltron you certainly had lines you shouldn't cross._ _

__He then turned his head towards Keith who was staring at the twin too, with a concerned face also, but he seemed to have somber thoughts. And it reminded Lance all of his previous thoughts. _"So you want Keith to leave."_ Gabin had said. Was it really it ? Lance found himself lost in his gaze upon Keith. Was he just frustrated Keith might leave ? Well maybe but... It was only about his ego... Right ? He was just frustrated because Keith was a mystery he couldn't solve, because Keith was looking down on him and that he didn't have as much as a huge effect on Keith than Keith had on him. Because he already suffered to have someone you felt deep feelings towards leaving you. That was all it was to it... right ?_ _

__Anyway, it was dangerous staying close to Gabin while having all these thoughts. Not that Lance was hiding anything, it's just that so much happened today so his thoughts were confused and could lead to confusion if someone other than him heard them. So when Angela came back, he excused himself and left the kitchen trying to avoid looking at Keith. He had to argue a bit since Angela wanted to celebrate Gabin's voltron with cooking cupcakes, but she eventually let him go when Keith said he was also tired. Lance couldn't help but to wince. This jerk just blew off all his efforts. If only he would look at him, he'll feel the knifes Lance's eyes were throwing at him. And eventually he turned towards Lance, and to Lance surprise, he had a concerned face and his lips seemed to be pouting._ _

__"I don't want to sleep with you either."_ _

__It was too much, somehow, Lance couldn't keep it._ _

__"Then why did you say you wanted to sleep too ?! Jeez ! If you-"_ _

__"But don't worry, it will all end soon." Keith cut him, turning his back to go inside the room._ _

__No quick resonse came to Lance, as he watched Keith going inside his mattress. Once again, his actions left him in deep thoughts. What did he mean by that ? Was he talking about sleeping together ? Honestly, this guy. Even to say something like that he has to use such a mysterious phrasing ! Couldn't he just says things frankly just once ?_ _

__Once again, Lance fell asleep his head full of thoughts of a certain black haired boy._ _

____

✨✨✨

Even Lance dreams were full of black haired boy with controversial hairstyle. It was a recurrent dream now ; Lance would be floating into space, wandering next to the moon and nebulas. Then he would face Keith, they would look at each other and for some obscure reason they were naked. Keith would look at Lance with his deep purples eyes, shining and mirroring the stars light. Then they would touch and hold hands, Lance could pass his hands through Keith hair, touching his not ugly face to his heart content, he would lean towards the tiny space between his chin and his nose.... But then Keith would let go of Lance's hands, and distance himself from him. And for some reason, Lance would start chasing after Keith. And his night would be filled with the same scenery, the same schema : him chasing after Keith. Like this wasn't enough annoying doing that during the day, he had to do it in his dream too ! thought Lance while he drank a glass of water. He had woken up once again before catching Keith. What a stupid dream really ! he thought going back into his bed.

"Ugh..."

Lance turned suddenly towards Keith. Did he just... groaned ? Lance thought it wasn't nothing much, but then he head it again, as Keith started fidgeting.

"Keith ? Are you alright ?" he asked, raising his eyebrow while leaning above Keith's face. Even in the night of the room, he was close enough to see what the moon could illuminate ; and he saw Keith wincing, fidgeting more and more, like he was trying to escape. Lance put a hand on his face, he looked like he was suffering and all he wanted was to help him.

"Keith ? Hey Keith... Everything's alright buddy, don't worry, everything's fine... I'm.... I'm here." Lance tried to reassure him, shaking him up softly. Keith turned towards Lance, his eyes half-open, his face still twisted in pain. "Hey, you are okay see ? Man, you gave me a fright t-" but Lance was cut halfway by Keith's sudden reaction.

Keith put his arms around Lance's neck, pulling him closer and holding him tight. Surprised and embarrassed, Lance tried to untie himself from Keith, but as he struggled, Keith hold tighter.

"What are you doing- Let me go !" he exclaimed, his hear disheveled as he tried harder to push Keith away.

"No... Shuddup, you're too noisy." Keith pulled harder.

"Excuse me ??" Lance outraged.

"Can't you just.... It'll be over soon, I told you... It will all end soon, so.... Just this time... Let me sleep in the light too..." he whispered in Lance's ears, making him shivers as he felt his breath on him.

And somehow, Lance loosen up his grip on Keith's black pajamas and instead, cradled him in his arms. As Keith sorta jumped on Lance, both of them were in a weird position, with Lance's back against his bed illuminated by the moon, and Keith against his chest, on the small of his neck ; leaving his somber mattress empty on the floor. Lance held tighter, as he finally caught Keith. The boy was so thin, and seemed so small, even though Lance knew that Keith was tough, that he was strong ; but having him crawled in his arms like that, he felt so small and soft ; as if he was the most precious thing ever. It made Lance feel as if he could crush him if he held too tight. But even so, he didn't want to let go.

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, it's been like 3 weeks since the latest upload ? I'm very very sorry, I hope you haven't forgotten about me aha  
> not but seriously, I had things to take care of (I'm in my last year of high school and this orientation for my future scares me so much I barely sleeps at night so yeah I rly couldn't write)  
> I'd like to say that it was a first and last time, but I rly need to work harder till my end of high school exams (I don't know how it's called in America sry) but I rly like writing, especially this story and I have everything figured out in my head so I promise I'll end it !  
> There should be around 20 chapters, with two arcs, and by the end of the first act (around the tenth chapter) Keith's mystery should be reveled, yeah! I hope it'll be up to your expectation ; also I hope it's not too much complicated or too much vague ?? anyway, everything's will be explained and I promise it actually makes sens !


	6. The sport festival Pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In wich is announced the sport festival, which promise to be quite intense with Lance's mixed jealousy and butterflies towards Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rly sorry about the 3 month hiatus ! I'll explain everything in the notes below ! Hope you'll enjoy !♡

"Waah Lance, you look horrible !" Pidge exclaimed. "What's with the long face ?"  
   
"Did you sleep badly ?" Sweet Hunk inquired.  
   
"I had a horriiiiiible night if you want to know ! The worst !" Lance exclaimed way too loudly, as he slumped heavily on his desk. He then waited a few seconds, stopping moving, but nothing. "I said I had such an horrible night ! And it wasn't even my fault ! So horrible, this night I had !" Pidge and Hunk looked at each other confused and slightly worried by Lance's behavior, but the brown boy was too much occupied by acting like a drama queen to notice.  
   
But no matter how loud and how much he complained, Keith wouldn't notice him nor show any reaction. After a few more tries, he resigned, leaning on the other side, so he could explicitly turn his back to Keith.  
   
What an ungrateful kid ! He treated him so nicely last night, and that's how he thanked him ?? And this morning was no better...  
   
   
For once, Lance wasn't having weird dream about chasing a stupid cute black haired boy ; instead he dreamed he was in a room full of pastries, sweet treats, pizzas and others spaghetti. Hunk had received tons of food and asked Lance to taste all his new recipes. It was so good, so beautiful and it smelled so fine too, like sweet strawberry, sweet macaroni, sweet curry ; it seemed so real...  
   
"Hey."  
   
Yeah of course Hunk, he'll have a piece of this beautiful rainbow pizza !   
   
"Wake up."  
   
There's no way Lance is waking up, this dream is way too yummy and he hasn't even touched Hunk's new burger with secret recipe.  
   
"I said wake up dummy !"  
   
Such harsh words immediately woke Lance up, against his will. Reluctantly, he slowly opened his eyes, trying to figure out what was happening. He felt a pain in the back of his neck, and a warm presence in the hollow of his torso.  
   
"Hurry up and let go of me." well-known black disheveled haired boy mumbled, his annoyed furrowed face just in front of Lance's, their noses touching.  
   
   
How dared he ?? If someone should have been annoyed and pissed, it was Lance ! Pff, this was typically Keith ; warm one second and bitch ass cold the second after ! As Lance continued pouting, the teacher entered the classroom with papers he posed on his desk, then turned on the blackboard. As he wrote, students started talking and getting excited, even Lance straighten himself up in order to grasp better what will be said.  
   
"So, as everyone might already have figured, it's time for us to decide the arrangement for the sports festival. Same as last year, classes will be separated and assembled into four team : the white team, the red team, the yellow team and the blue team. This year, our class will be in the red team. Now, we will decide how will everyone participate."  
   
The class's sound volume amplified as everyone was talking about what they would do. Hunk and Pidge were hesitating between the cheering squad team or the organizer team, as none of them really were into running under the hot and shinning sun. Lance tried to convince them to join the cheering squad team in which members had to wear special outfit and make special performances to cheer for their team. It could be cool performance, but usually it was all about funny and cheesy appearances.   
   
For him, the choice was easy, he would propose to participate in every trials ; sure he wouldn't be taken everywhere, but since he was a good runner he would certainly be prioritized. Also, he wanted to try helping the organizer committee, there were so much to do they were always understaffed. Also, there were always cute girls holding heavy boxes in the corridor who looked at him with glitters in their eyes when he carried their stuff for them.  
   
"So, any volunteers for the relay ?"  
   
Lance immediately raised his hands with a proud grin, as people cheered for him. Lance smiled, very happy ; so happy that he forgot he was being salty on Keith.  
   
"Surprised ? I'm not one to brag but I'm kinda this class's savior, no doubt they're counting on me." Lance bragged, passing his hands through his bangs. (last year he leaded his team to victory by being their anchor -the last runner of the relay-) He say that intending to Keith, in order to impress him, to show him how cool he could be too ; but Keith didn't move an inch which vexed Lance who turned back, pouting.  
   
"No one else ? How about you, Keith ? I heard from your PE teacher that he was greatly expecting to see you run, especially in the relay. Wouldn't you like to give it a try ?"  
   
Lance immediately turned over to Keith, as people encouraged him to give it a try. Girls and boys were talking about how skilled he showed up to be and how he could lead their classroom to victory. In spite of himself, Lance looked at Keith with a puppy-begging and slightly scarred face. His heart and his fist tightened, he felt so bad ; he didn't want Keith to steal his opportunity to shine, he didn't want Keith to look down on him. Not again.   
   
"There's no need to force him into it, Keith isn't too much into these kind of thing ; I think we have more than enough participant-" Lance started to explain, talking fast and with a fake smile as he tried to hide his anxiousness before being cut.  
   
"I'll do it."   
   
The teacher congratulated Keith as the students cheered at him, shouting and chatting overly excited. That's how the atmosphere during school events was, and usually Lance loved it and gladly took part in it ; but with Keith's announce, he couldn't anymore ; as his heart felt too tight, squeezed by his anxieties. Keith accepted to take part in a few other trials as well, now that the students were all fired up and dragged him along. He didn't seem to care though, but Lance did. He had his eyes riveted on Keith and each time his name was proposed he raised his hands to propose his name too. There was definitely now way he'd let Keith win anything without fighting for his pride ! He decided he would show to him during this sport events that he was definitely a match for him, that he could run and keep up with him !   
   
"But you guys are in the same team, how do you intend to do that ?" Hunk asked, feeding Pidge with his cookies.  
   
"Well I- ! .... Eh..." Lance raised his finger before realizing, then lowered it. "Well I don't know, but I'll manage somehow !"  
   
"Sounds like you're obsessed with this boy if you ask me." Pidge said, spitting cookies's crumb.  
   
"Wh- No ! How can you say that ?? I'm just- ! It's just my ego ! It's just that I can't stand that this guy got to be idolized by people who doesn't know what real coolness is !"  
   
"Yeaaaah, riiiiiiight" Pidge smirked.  
   
"It's true !" Lance pouted, enrolling himself in Hunk's arms. "This guy is truly pissing me off so bad, once I'll beat him in the sports festival it'll be all over."  
   
But as he said his last word, Lance started to gaze in the distance, falling in his thoughts. Somehow, his phrasing reminded him of what Keith has told him "It will all end soon". What a weird phrasing... What if Keith was implying something deeper by this ? Like.... Like if he was going to stop keeping up with Lance or something ? 'Cause up 'til now, Keith put up with Lance's challenge and remarks, especially lately. Maybe that meant he finally acknowledged him as his rival ? But still, it didn't feel like enough...  
After a few more thoughts and cookies, Lance finally wavered his friend a chocolate crisp flavored goodbye ; as a participant, he was supposed to practice with the other of his team at the school stadium. But since Lance knew how tiring it will be, he stopped by a candy and can distributor. When he bent down, he noticed black rebellious bang hair sticking out from behind the machine.  
   
"Still excel at escaping."  
   
"Still excel at stalking." Keith said, opening his eyes.  
   
They both stuck their tongue at each other.  
   
"The others are waiting for us, we should get going." Lance said, but Keith closed his eyes and showed no reaction to Lance. Which slightly pissed him. So he decided to grab him around the waist to force him ; but the moment his hands approached Keith, the black haired boy instinctively gave him a punch in the stomach. Before he could apologize, Lance, more pissed, came back to the charge and they kinda started wrestling, each boy keeping balance because of the other's hold.

"What's wrong with you !! Just let go of me !" Keith shouted.

"What's wrong with _me_ ? What's wrong with _you_ ! You're the one who wanted me to cradle you in my arms !"

"W-What ?" Keith sputtered, going red. "I didn't ! You're the one who was doing that thing !"

"Well you were asking for _that thing_ ! You were having a nightmare and just when I woke you up, you held me close against you ! Don't tell me you don't remember !"

Keith gaze was frowned and intense, like he was thinking really hard about that night. Then his cheeks became redder and he lowered his head, hiding his blush with his bangs.

"So you _do_ remember !"

"Shut up… I don't !" Keith said, trying to avert from looking at Lance.

"Why are you always like that ??" Lance exclaimed, pining Keith a little deeper. "Each time you push me but there are times when you actually want me."

"I don't want you !" Keith exclaimed, finally facing Lance, really close as their nose were nearly touching.

"Oh yeah ? You sure ?" Lance provoked in a low voice, while he got closer from Keith, now touching his nose.

" _You_ 're the one who wants me."

They stayed that close for a while, wrestling with both their hands and eyes, none of them wanting to give in to the other. 

"Ehh…Can I help you guys ?" 

The two boys stopped fighting to turn towards who emitted the voice. It was a blond-haired boy who looked really cool and dependable and to whom the sports uniform suited very well. Lance's cheeks blushed suddenly, ashamed to be found out in such a situation by such a neat person. Even Keith blushed slightly. The blond boy squat down to be on their eye's level, and hummed with a very intense look.

"Red team Keith and Lance McClain ?" he asked, pointing his fingers at the two.

"Y-Yeah." the boys answered.

"Were you fighting ?"

Lance immediately let go of Keith, blushing profusely.

"Not at all !" He tried to justify, but even Keith raised his eyebrows looking at him.

"Good. 'Caus we're a team now, we need to be close and to get along well together", he smiled, showing his bright shining white teeth.

While Lance was mesmerized by such a awesomeness, Keith was still on his guard and gave the guy a suspicious look.

"And you are ?"

"The name's Jason, and I'm one of your squad leader as well as your sempai." he smiled again.

Lance though that the guy was so cool and should defo keep on smiling, while Keith thought the guy already smiled enough.

"Shall we go then ?" he smiled once more.

✨✨✨

"Ok, now that everyone's here, we can start. So ; the relay is one of the major activity of the sport festival and it gives the most points, so we'll prioritize endurance training, but there will also be training aiming for the other trials for those who are participating. A planning is actually available for you to check out."

Keith pouted slightly, he thought this was just going to be a few more hours of P.E but this was a whole other level. He glanced furtively at Lance, whose eyes were totally focused and slightly fired up. 

"But today, as a warm up we'll do some special training." Jason continued, eying in Lance and Keith's direction, giving them a mischievous smile. "Some trust exercises to bond together yeah ? You'll be by pair of two and we'll switch. Except for Keith and Lance McClain, you'll be paired together until you can't do without each other. "

"What ?!" the two boys shouted.

" Listen guys", Jason came closer to them, putting his hands on their shoulders, "I made a bet with the team leader of the Blue team and I don't want your bickering to cause the Red's downfall. So you better be the best _rangers partner_ in this team or else this will be a very unpleasant moment. Am I clear enough ?" Jason said giving them a scary-polite smile.

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes who ?" Jason asked, still with his scary and calm-but-not-for-long smile.

"Yes sempai."

"Good." he said, patting the boys's cheeks. "Now, off to work." Jason added, letting them alone.

Keith and Lance exchanged looks before pulling grimaces at each other.

✨✨✨

  


"You did that on purpose !"

"I don't know what you talking about. You're just not listening. "

"You said _turn right_ !"

"But before that, I said _take two steps forwards_."

Lance tried to calm a bit before jumping on Keith. To perform this training, one(Lance) was blindfolded and put in an area with cones and poles (alongside the other teammates) and was supposed to get out of there with the other one's (Keith) indications.  
Lance found the exercise stupid but took a deep breath before stepping forward. He then bumped violently with a pole, which fell on him with racket.

"How are you going to explain _that_?!" Lance got angry while taking off his blindfold.

"Don't worry you did just right."

"I thought you weren't trying to set me up !"

"You bumping into this guy wasn't part of my plan, but you bumping into this pole maybe was."

"I'm going to murder you !" Lance muttered, while taking off the felt down pole.

"As if you could."

" Just you watch !" Lance exclaimed, getting on his feet. But then he felt the shark eyes of Jason on his back. So he didn't jump on Keith with a dead wish, instead he just walked next to him with a death wish.

"You're going to regret this !" He grinded his teeth.

"You did it first."

"It's not my fault if at this moment my right was your left !"

They were elbowing each other when Jason came to them, still with his scary smile.

"Though rivalry huh ? I guess we have no choice but to move onto the next stage then shall we ?"

The two boys wondered what Jason could have bet to be this scared of losing.

✨✨✨

"N-Not… Enough…. Oxygen…."

"What you're talking about, we're not done yet ! Get up on your feet !"

Keith and Lance were both lying on the floor, panting and sweating like crazy. Jason's training was maddening, how could someone hold that much stamina ??  
Lance was actually convincing himself that anything Jason could do to them would be less worse than to keep going, when he saw Keith straightening up (still panting tho). He then immediately straightened too.

"Still going Keith ?" Lance said with a cocky smile. He tried to sound the less tired and panting that he could in order to impress Keith.

"You ?" Keith asked after taking his breath.

"Going ? I'm speeding up !" Lance exclaimed as he jumped on his feet, full of an unknown energy.

"Oh yeah ?" Keith answered, frowning his brow in a pout and getting on his feet too in order to look Lance in the eyes.

"I'm sure I could run 5 rounds more ! Easily ! "

"I can do it too."

The vibrant electricity in the air resonated in both their heart, giving them strength to actually run. The others participants (who were dead from the training) watched them in awe and pain in their faces. Jason looked at them with a mischievous smile as he now knew how to use them in order to win against the Blue team.

✨✨✨

"I… I win." Lance panted while fainting on the floor alongside with Keith.

"… You can... barely stand anymore." Keith managed to say after a while of panting, out of breath.

"Yeah, but… I can still… Talk…"

"There's rarely a moment… when you don't…. Talk."

"Hey ! What's that… Supposed to mean ?!" ( _the "…" are their panting lol_ )

"I don't know… Try to find out… mister genius."

"You... little-"

"Ok team, we did a good work today. Since it starting to rain, we're stopping the training. Go home safely and see you tomorrow ! " Jason shouted at the attention of everybody sprawled on the floor, panting too.

With his aching muscles, Lance stood up and went straight to his bag. He didn't bother changing clothes or anything, all he wanted was to be home and eat the rain-cake his mother always baked when he was coming back home late while it was raining. Remembering he had a foldable umbrella in his locker, he made a detour to take it. Taking it, he wondered if Keith had one. Surely not, so he went back in order to brag.

"I hope for you you still got strength left to beg me to share my umbrella ?" he asked with a cocky voice.

To his surprise, Keith was still lying on the ground, even though everybody had already left and the rain started to fall. After hearing Lance's voice, Keith straightened and passed a hand through his wet bangs, revealing his deep purples eyes. Even though it was raining, the air was hot and Lance felt his body overheating.

"I won't ask you to share your umbrella."

"You're not thinking of going home like that ?"

Keith pouted. "It's not like I will get sick."

"Oh yeah ? Think you're tough huh ? Alright I'm taking you at this !" Lance said, unfolding his umbrella and putting it in his bag.

"What're you doing ?"

"If you can't fall sick, there's no way I will ! I won't lose to you at this, I told you, I'm winning here !"

"Well, they do say that idiots can't catch cold." Keith half grinned.

"You just insulted yourself you know."

"Unh-unh" Keith shook his head while getting up. "I have my own predispositions."

"Own predisposition, what's that even mean…" Lance mumbled to himself, bitter and tired of Keith's _own predisposition_ to look cool. 

"So what are you waiting for ?" Keith asked, putting his bag on his right shoulder. "If you're tired you should just call your mom."

"As if !" Lance said, racing up when he passed next to Keith, who then, matched up his pace. 

The way home wasn't really long actually, they didn't need to take transport or cars and it was a good way to do a little exercise. But for some reason, since he started walking home with Keith, the way home seemed shorter. Since Hunk and Pidge weren't going in the same direction, Lance was used to walk alone ; seemed like a little company, even coming from Keith, somehow lightened up the mood. Lance wondered how it would feel if he were to come home alone again. Somehow, even if none of them wanted to, Keith had now became a full part of his life, as annoying as he could be. Would life really go back to 'normal' if Keith were to go away ? Lance wondered while looking up the rain falling. It wasn't a total downpour, and the sky was beautiful. 

"We wouldn't have been able to share your umbrella anyway, it's only for one person." Keith said after a while.

It wasn't really like him to engage conversation. But oh well, the guy was so mysterious already Lance thought.

"You don't get it. The more small it is, the more close you have to be with the person you're sharing it. Little bonus if you cover the girl more than yourself, that way she'll notice you're sacrifying yourself for her." Lance explained raising his finger. "Go under it with a cute girl and you'll make her heart go 'ba-dump' in an instant ! And a walk under the rain can be sooooo romantic, she might fell in love instantly."

Suddenly, Keith started laughing. Lance turned to him, quite surprised and ready to defend himself. But the cuteness of Keith in this moment stopped him ; and all he could do was gazing at him.

"What- Is that's _how_ you intended to use your umbrella ? It looks like one of your mom's drama or Andrea's shojo manga."

"Yeah, that's how I make girls wet…" Lance whispered, still gazing at Keith as in a trance, his cheeks red because of the sudden temperature raise of his body. 

Even though he knew sharing an umbrella would have led to them bickering, Lance felt like he had lost a chance here. How nice would it have been to watch this face from closer, he thought. How nice would it have been to force Keith to be closer…

"Aaaaah, I think I lost." Lance complained, putting his hands on his face.

"What ?"

"The fever's getting me ; I'm starting to lose my mind."

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, last chapter was like 3 months ago... I'm feeling rly bad about it, but I had serious business to take care of ! (I had to prepare exam for my last year of high school and my future... stuff hapened, i sucked at school and was stressed and kinda depressed but long story short everything ended right and I got accepted in the college i wanted so now I'm happy yay)  
> Anyway, during the last week I worked hard on the story and actually writed all the chapters of the first part (there will be 2 parts) and since I'm determined and on holiday I should be able to write all part 2 (I rly hope to) that way this story will end happily. Btw I hope you appreciate it, it's not much but I like writing it and I'm growing up a lot writing it.
> 
> I posted chapter 6 and 7 together as a way to make it up to you ; I hope you'll appreciate ! ♡♡


	7. The sport festival Pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the so awaited Sport festival takes place ; time for Lance and Keith to settle things... Or to distance each other ? Feelings are so hard to understand.

"Look look, it's him ! He's so cool right ?"

"But doesn't he seems kind of rude? You know, that kind of boy… "

"No but, that's the thing ! He got those bad boy vibes kinda thing you know ? He wears his uniform with his shirt open on top and he got piercings ! And those rebellious black hair ! And those eyes ! Purple is such a beautiful yet mysterious color right ?"

"And he transferred right in the middle of the year, I'm sure he has a troubled past. I'd like to be the one who helps him getting through… You know, that 'one special only person' that will find the key to his closed heart… "

"And since trainings started, he seems more approachable so he's less scary."

"Look he's lifting his shirt ! His body is candy eyes, honestly…" girls moaned.

Since a while now, girls started to attend the training of the red team. It was habitual each year, but this year, the red team seemed to have gotten more attention. And Lance didn't like it. But he didn't know if he hated the fact that girls were moaning over Keith or the fact that everything they said was true. Like… Keith screamed mysterious-kinda- bad-boy charms. He was good at sports, intelligent, had cool features and it was all natural. Everything Lance found annoying about the guy, girls found romantic. And for some reason, Keith wasn't acting like the dick he was when with other boys, so Lance was the only one bickering with him.

"I want a revenge !" 

"… honestly, where do you get all this energy ?" Keith panted.

The more closer the sport festival approached, the more insistent Lance was about Keith. The training proved it : the guy had natural perfection. How was he supposed to cope with that ? 

"50 more push up !" Lance shouted, jumping on the ground.

As soon as he started, Keith followed him, leaving his complains behind. Keith lacked motivation ; it was actually one of the few things Lance was better at than him. Well actually, it was hard to keep having motivation and hope when you had insecure issues ; especially when you were trying your hardest and still ended up 2nd (or sometimes 7th) when the other party was always ahead of you no matter how hard you tried. In these situation, Lance knew it well, either you caught up, either you were left behind with the other burden these people were escaping…

"I forbid you to stop ! There's no way I'm winning only because you don't want to fight !"

"What's even the point of doing all of this !"

"Oh I get it, running away again are we ? You really are just a scaredy-cat in the end."

For some reason, Lance get use of every occasion he could to do battle with Keith. Somehow, he felt that if he didn't show his worth to Keith, the boy would definitely go away.  
And anyway, Keith was never backing up any of Lance's challenge. For some reason.

✨✨✨

"Why you so obsessed with meee-" Mariah Carey sang on loudspeaker from Pidge's phone.

"Stop playing that Pidge, I'm not !"

"Yeah sure !" Pidge smirked, pausing the song. "That's the only word you have in your mouth 'Keith, keith, oooh keith !' You guys should just aggressively make out, that would settle all tension." Lance stuck out his tongue at her.

"Pidge's right, you're a bit too much into this Lance."

"Pff, nonsense ! It's just the sport festival's excitement that's getting to me ! I told you ; I'm going to beat him."

"Yeah yeah, riiiiiiiiight." Pidge rolled her eyes with a smug face. "Whatever you say."

"I'll have you buy me candies when I'll prove you wrong !"

"Yay, candies ! At the moonlight funfair ! I'm counting on you then !"

Lance winced at Pidge, while he went to hug Hunk.

"Anyway… How are you buddy ? How was the cheering squad training ?" he enquired.

"Well as you can see, " Hunk spread his arms, revealing his cheerleader outfit. "This year we had to pick up a character and now we have to act as it."

"Never knew Hunk in cheerleading crop top and skirt would be a kink of mine," teased Lance.

"Yeah right ? You should have seen him earlier, our squad leader asked the school's cheerleader team to teach him a few moves so that he'll be totally in his character. I hope he'll show up a bit before the big relay." Pidge cheered, while Lance brushed Hunk's hair.

"And what is supposed to be _your_ character ?"

"Hehe, I'm Hanako-san from the toilet !"

"What, this legend about a girl haunting the toilet of the 2nd floor, like she'll grab you and drag you in hell if you say her name or something ?"

"Cute right ?"

Lance winced as Pidge made a grimace. 

"Did your team prepare some animations as well ?" Hunk asked.

"Not really, our team leader is all about training in order to win." 

"Well that's good for you, that way you'll show Keith your handsome capacities !" Pidge teased.

"Stop mocking me, I'm really going to do that !"

"I'd like to see that, I heard girls from the cheering squad talking about skipping to watch Keith training. Apparently he gained himself quite a few fans. He must be good."

"Pff, they don't know him. If only they knew the real him like I do, they'd be surprised !"

"Well, since he's only showing this side of him to you ; maybe it's the made-up side ? Like, maybe he's acting like that only in front of you for a reason. I mean you're the only one who hates him, there must be a reason."

"Pidge you're not going to start theories about Keith too ? I thought we had enough…"

"But you gotta admit he _is_ mysterious !"

Even though his favorite subject came on (theorizing about Keith), Lance kept quiet, still thinking about what Pidge said. But the sport festival was about to start, so no time for bad feelings. _Everything with Keith would be settled today_ !

✨✨✨

"The sport festival starts NOW !" a voice yelled in microphones, which resonated everywhere in the school yard.

"Whoah, I can feel the tension building up already !" Lance exclaimed all fired up, tightening his red headband.

"What do you guys want to do first ? When does your trials starts ?" Pidge asked, holding the planning in her hands.

"I'd like to see the food race ( _a race where your hands are tied and where you have something in your mouth and have to run without letting it fall_ ) there's usually foods stands next to it." Hunk said, with glitter in his eyes.

"But it's not starting before long, right now is-"

"The boy cavalry battle will starts soon ; the participants are to join the area !" the voice in the monitor shouted.

"Aaaand, this is what you guys will watch first ! I'm counting on your support !" Lance exclaimed, guiding his friends in the public before joining his teammate.

"I didn't know Lance was participating in this." Pidge said while Hunk was taking some sweets from inside his top.

"You want some ?" he asked, offering some to Pidge. 

"Yeah thanks. And why are they topless ?" Pidge raised her eyebrow while taking sweets from Hunk.

"Something like they didn't want their clothes to be ripped. But Lance told me it was because since it was a male trial, there was always a lot of girls in the public." 

"Pff, guys always want to show off but in the end, they're always the most flustered."

"You shouldn't make assumptions about guys like that Pidge." Hunk said wisely.

 

"Ok, so I hope you remember the strategy we pulled off ; this is our first trial against the blue team, we have to show them why they should fear us ! Are you guys with me ?" Jason fired up the team, lifting his knuckles upwards followed by his teammate's shouts.

"I reeeeally wonder what kind of bet got this guy so fired up." Lance thought out loud.

"Same." 

Lance flinched when he heard Keith's voice so close to him. The boy just appeared next to him, as if everything was normal. Well, everything was kinda normal actually, except that Lance was having hot headed feelings towards Keith and was also half naked. He suddenly felt really conscious of his top nudity, and proceeded to cover it with his hand, blushing slightly. 

"What, are you perhaps embarrassed ?" Keith smirked mischievously. 

"A-And what about you ? Why aren't you topless as well ??" Lance outraged.

Keith didn't answer immediately ; Lance noticed his smug face disappeared for a moment as he revealed a gloomy and dark expression. Just for a while, then he answered :

"Because I caught a cold."

As Keith blurted it bluntly, Lance needed a few seconds to get the reference.

"Ah ! I knew it !" he shouted, pointing finger at Keith. " I knew it you couldn't be as fine as you pretended to be ! Fufufufu, you wanted to act like you were invincible huh ? It's ok Keith, I'm not like your fan girls, I know the truth about you and I won't get deceived." Lance said full of himself, with a fierce grin, while patting Keith's back with a bit too much energy.

He was actually still bitter about how Keith made fun of him all weekend because he actually caught a cold when him was perfectly fine. Fuck his 'own predispositions' ! Ah !

"Still it's such a waste…" Jason said, appearing between the two boys. "I wanted to put abs naked Keith in the front line so that the blue team would be intimidated by our good looking guys… Are you sure you can't take it off just this time ? Blue team sucks anyway, it won't last long."

Lance noticed that since the beginning, Keith was gripping hard his shirt ; so hard that his knuckles were actually totally white. He really didn't want to let go of the shirt huh. But why though, it's not like he could have anything to be ashamed of, his body is more than fine, and Lance can totally approve since he once saw it….  
_Of fuck yeah, that's right._

"I'll be in front if you want ! I-Isn't it better if we actually don't show off all of our qualities right off the first round ? That way, we would surprise them." Lance blurted, putting himself between Keith and Jason.

"Good idea." Jason said, snapping his finger in Lance's direction. "Aiden hates to be caught unprepared." He added while walking away, leaving the two boys. 

Lance sighed, feeling relived. With all that had happened, he nearly forgot Keith's body wasn't supposed to be shown. People would talk more than necessary if they saw the tattoo, the multiple scars and the bandage (wait, was he still wearing it ?). And girls would keep on gossiping about how cool and mysterious he was, with his dark past ; but this side of Keith is only for Lance to investigate on.

"Don't worry, no one you don't want will see your 'cold'. " Lance said, after a while of silence, giving Keith a soft smile.

"Yeah… Because no one actually enter an occupied bathroom without knocking." Keith finally answered, before going towards his teammates.

 _This bitch_ Lance's vein popped…

"But I guess, I prefer that you're the only one who has seen it." Keith added lower.

 _Wait, was that a smile on his face ?_  
Lance shook his head, _this is not the time to be thinking about that, I decided I will beat Keith today !_ he thought while joining his teammates.

"Now is time for the boy cavalry battle ! Each colored team is participating so we can say that this is the first serious trial ! The rules are simple : 4 people carrying 1 on their shoulder. Each one of them is wearing their team color headband ; each headband is worth one point, except the person on top, whose headband cost 5 ! The team with the more point will win the trial ! If the person on top happen to fall, then the team will be disqualified. "

"Ok red team, now is time to do our best." Jason cheered, being the one on top.

"I hope it'll be enough." the guy on top of the blue team said.

He had black hair with blue reflect (how fitting) and wore a proud smirk. It was pretty obvious this guy was an irritative fellow.

"Don't be jealous of my team Aidan." Jason said, full of himself and swaggering. 

"Jealous of what ? You're going to lose."

"You'd like it."

"I'm sure I'll take more headband than you !"

"Oh yeah ? Just try ! "

 

"I feel an impression of déjà-vu…" Pidge commentated.

"Yeah… Are every red and blue counterparts like this ?" Hunk added.

They both sighed, before laughing slightly.

 

"I'm sure I'll take more headband than you." Lance said.

It was addressed to Keith but figuring how they were placed, maybe Keith didn't heard. If he had to describe the position, just imagine any kind of animals walking on four legs ( _like a lion lol_ ), Jason riding on top of it and the other teammate being the animal's limb. Keith would be the right arm and Lance the right leg ; so he was behind Keith. _Funny how accurate this positioning is_ , Lance thought.  
And because Lance was behind, he couldn't see the half grin that drew itself on Keith's face. And even if he did, he would have misinterpreted it, that's anxiety for ya.

"Now that the participants have exchanged their death wish, the boy cavalry battle can starts ! And it'll be my pleasure (history and geography teacher, hi students) to commentate the battle with you !"

Even though the trial had started, no team started to move. It was always like that, the real battle would start when one team would advance, and then everybody would go crazy and it would be a mess and at least one team would lose their headband in the first second of the altercation. So yeah, the first step was the one you shouldn't fail.  
But since red team's leader didn't want to lose, he had everything already prepared. They went towards the yellow's area, which took them by surprise ; with the fuss Jason made with the blue team leader, everybody believed they would have settled their rivalry straight away. They managed to snatch a few 1 pt headbands, and while the two team leader on top were wrestling their hands (in order to destabilize the other and snatch their headband) ; as expected blue team made their move.

"You're going to pay for underestimate me !" Aidan said, leaning and stretching in order to snatch Jason's headband.

"Ah! you thought !" Jason exclaimed, revealing his secret trick.

And just when Aidan was about to grab Jason's headband, the latter turned suddenly towards him, his hands surprisingly not occupied, and managed to snatch his headband. Because, just according to the plan, Aidan fell off balance as the red team disturbed blue team carriers (thanks to a dirty trick Jason taught them to use on the opponent knees). And now, it was every man for himself. Everyone was so close, either you snatched a headband either you got yours snatched away.

Lance was focused on trying to win as much headband as he could, and especially, much more than Keith. He couldn't help but glancing at Keith every now and then. Keith was a hothead and his strategy (if really it was one) was to just go all out, without caring about protecting himself. Usually you'd notice wisely that it wasn't the best way to fight, but in Keith's case it worked well as he was really good at what he was doing he didn't need protection.  
But then, Lance noticed a hand lifting Keith's shirt (to the happiness of some girls in the public) in order to destabilize him and seizing away his headband. Without second thought, Lance moved forward ; interfering between Keith and his opponent. His sudden move unbalanced both of the team's figure and all boys kinda fell on each other. 

"What were you trying to do ?" Keith groaned as Lance was sprawled on his back.

"Nothing, I eh…" Lance drew back from Keith's back. "This !" he showed him the guy's headband after searching for it. "I was just trying to get his headband. "

Keith gave him the suspicious look, before showing him a headband he managed to take.

"It's a draw then ?" 

 

"That's cheating !" Aidan shouted at Jason's attention.

"It was dirty but not illegal, right professor ?" Jason smiled.  
The teacher nodded, "The did not count the total of headband taken yet, but since they are the only ones who have managed to get a team leader's headband, I think we can say the red team won !", he announced in his microphone.

Cheers resounded as people were helping the participants to get on their feet. No one was hurt and girls could touch their favorite boy's skin at their own pleasure, so everybody was happy. Especially Jason, who put his arms around both Keith and Lance's neck, clutching them against him. After counting the point, red team had officially won the boy cavalry battle.

"Good job ! Seems like you guys actually make a good team right ?"

And once again, Lance was too occupied with anxious thoughts of sucking and not being able to beat Keith _once again_ to enjoy the compliment.  
Contrary to Keith, who slightly blushed (at his own surprise). He wasn't used to be complimented so sincerely and to feel like he actually did something _good_. 

"I hope you guys will go all out too for the color relay !"

 _The color relay_ … Now it held different expectations for the two boys.

✨✨✨

"Where are you going ? The color relay will be starting soon." Keith asked, noticing Lance wasn't going in the same direction.

"Nothing, I'm… I'm just going to wash my face a bit."

"No prob', just don't forget to register your name before entering the relay." Jason added, putting his arm around Keith's shoulders.

"Yeah yeah." 

Keith stared deeply at Lance with his deep purples eyes and Lance gave him a fake smile. Keith then frowned his brows, but before he could say anything, Jason leaded him away.

Lance finally sighed before going to the washstand. He then threw water on his face to cool down a bit. Even though it wasn't really the case, the latest minutes felt really intense and his heart was still feeling tightened. If only this feeling could go away, this feeling of feeling inferior, of not being worth it. This feeling that Keith was so much more better. Why was he so obsessed with Keith anyway ? But the more he thought about it, the more depressed Lance became. And it wasn't time to be depressed. He still didn't beat Keith. So he took a deep breath, put his mask on once again, and headed towards the relay registration.  
He arrived behind a girl of the blue team who was fidgeting and had a small voice.

"W-What do you mean I'm the anchor ?"

"Well yes, it's written here." the girl in charge of the registrations showed her her name.

"B-but it's the most important role isn't it ?"

"Well yeah, kinda. Depends on how your teammates will do."

"But this is so embarrassing ! What if I fall ??"

"I don't know…." the girl sighed. "Listen, I-"

"Who am I against ?"

"Hmmm," the girl put her hand on her forehead while searching. When she found it, she enumerated the different names. They were all names Lance knew nothing about, except.... "And in the red team : Keith McClain."

"But they're all good runner !"

"So what ? If you were put as an anchor then you must be good too right ?" the girl was starting to get annoyed.

"But but… It's too much pression. I can't, I…" the girl started to tremble.

"Well… I'm sorry but I can't do nothing for you. You can always try to exchange with someone else-"

"Could you exchange with me ?" Lance jumped in the conversation.

"Ehh ?" the blue-anchor-despite-herself girl turned to him, surprised. "W-Who-"

"I'm in the red team, and I'm not the anchor. We can exchange."

"But but… I don't know if…" the girl started fidgeting again.

"Please, it's totally fine!" Lance put his hands on the girl's shoulders, which startled her. "Now I kind of really want to run as an anchor against the red team. You'd do a favor, please!" He asked, giving her his best puppy smile.

In front of such passion burning in Lance's eyes, the girl finally gave in, blushing profusely.

"Name ?" the girl in charge of the registration asked when Lance advanced towards her.

"Lance McClain, now anchor of the blue team."

✨✨✨

"So it is now time for the colored relay, the main trial of the sports festival. Each participants is to take place until the start. I can feel the tension rising already between the red and blue team. Apparently blue team settled the score in the food race, but the red team has more handsome participants. I wonder who will win ?"

"Hey, teacher !-" Aidan got pissed.

"Don't worry, you're cute too Aidan." the history/geography teacher reassured him, raising his thumb upwards at him.

"Yeah Aidan, you're cute, don't worry." Jason mocked, patting the boy on the back.

 

Keith was looking from afar at the two boys bickering. He was somehow intrigued by their dynamic ; it felt weird in his chest when he watched them. But not a bad kind of weird, it was actually a really pleasant feeling, something … warm ? Somehow ?  
Like they were fighting but at the same it was amical ? It was weird. Keith always perceived rivalry as a more dark thing, filled with hatred and violence. But somehow, it seemed it could be… different. Like, you could be fighting _just for fun_ and not just to hurt the other. And also, you could be fighting alongside people. You didn't have to always fight alone…

But Keith was thrown away from his thoughts when he saw Lance advancing his way and positioning himself next to him. In the blue team lane.

"What are you doing ?" he frowned.

"Guess what ? The blue team's anchor was afraid to run against you so I got her to exchanges places. Cool right ? That way we'll definitely settle our score !" Lance said with a big smile before putting himself in position.

 

"And now, on your marks…. Get set…. Ready ? Go !" the teacher announced as a shot was fired.

As the last ones running, the anchor had to wait a bit before actually starting. Lance was already in position to catch the stick but Keith was still turned towards him, with an air of disgust on his face.

"What's wrong with you…"

"Eh ?"

"I said what's wrong with you ?!" Keith shouted, to Lance surprise. "What do you mean by 'settle' ? There's nothing to settle !"

And once again, the abyss separating the two boys extended because of a misunderstanding, _once again_.

"You may not think of me as a rival because I might not be worth it for _you_ , but _I_ do see you as one." Lance said, his eyes focused on his motivation to win.

_Of course there's no such thing as working together. At least not for me… I won't ever be welcomed in the light, what did I thought ?_

"Oh so you want to fight ? Ok fine !" Keith's words seemed calm but he was in fact boiling. "Fine, we'll have it your way then !"

"Ok fine !" Lance topped, not quite sure why Keith was suddenly so fired up.

 

"As expected, blue and red team are neck and neck and disputing 1rst place, even though red team seems to be slightly ahead. The tension's rising as the baton will be passed to the anchor next…." the teacher commentating announced. 

A girl with long ponytail from the red team arrived first. But Keith didn't start to run when she approached ; Lance turned to him, not quite sure of what Keith was trying to do, when he found those eyes. Those eyes full of fire but cold as ice, those eyes of the first time he met Keith. Those eyes full of injustice and a burning desire that didn't look like those of a normal child.

"Let's settle." Keith only said, before putting himself in position.

And before Lance could react, a blue boy arrived in his direction. So he took the baton and started racing at the same time as Keith.

"Wait, what the- It seems like the red and blue anchor are two boys who were originally on the same team ! Oh my, they look determined… Seems like someone's got something to prove… And it's only in the heat of the burning desire to make yourself and your feelings understood that your message will get through. Of course, giving your all while running is a message in itself but when you are too focused on sending your message to intercept the other's feeling… Only complete victory counts huh ?"

_Then who will win ?_

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg it's stupid pls pretend like it was actually cool and intense ; I'm listening to music while I'm writing this and everythings sound better with the right music + this chapter was an hell to write, honestly I felt like what I was writing was weird, annoying or just incomprehensible.  
> And sorry if you felt there was too much Jason/Aidan, at first I wanted them to be very very secondary, but I really liked their dynamic (the kind of grown up that are very cool y'know ?)
> 
> Also , lmao this ending, it looks like those episodes of dbz where the voice over was narrating the battle aha just imagine the same voice with a watercolors of Lance and Keith running aha (it would be cool tho, if I only I didn't suck at watercolor) anyway I hope it was filled with a bit of the tension I felt while writing this ; maybe it was because of the song I was listening or because I was in total synch with my characters feelings ? Anyway I hope i was able to convey a bit of their feelings to you


	8. The moonlight funfair is a romantic chapter Pt I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the misunderstanding between Lance and Keith continues ; Lance want to resolves things and Keith is backing away as usual.

Somehow it was funny that Keith was in the red team ; this color suited him. Wild, hot headed, hot blooded... It was also a color associated with violence and all kind of violent feelings, may they be positive of negative. Totally like Keith.  
Meanwhile blue suited Lance. It appeared as a rather calm color, serene but also full of life, and vivid. It was all full of good feelings but at the same time, it was the color of sadness, coldness and melancholy… _How fitting_

But now wasn't the time to admire Keith running with his hair blowing in the wind alongside his red headband.

Damn the kid was fast. Lance remembered the first time he saw him run ; it was amazing. He blew up his record in a matter of seconds. Honestly, if he didn't did extra training, Lance wouldn't be able to match his path. Well actually he couldn't really tell who was behind and ahead, but judging how much effort Keith put on his face, Lance understood Keith was giving his all as well. And it felt good to see that. Well it was supposed to feel good. To see Keith going all out against him. But it didn't really. Why ? That's all Lance ever wanted, to prove himself he wasn't useless by competing with Keith ! So why wouldn't this awful feeling go ? Why did it feel like something was off ?

"… Going all out I see ? You're finally seeing me as you rival now ?" Lance panted.

"… I told you… I don't see you as my rival…"

And it was too much for Lance.

"Why ?! Why Do you still not see me like that !"

"Why ?" Keith finally turned to sunk his gaze into Lance's eyes. "It should be my line ! Why are you so focused on competing with me anyway, what's your problem ?! It's not because you hate me that we always have to fight ! Or do we ? Is that what you want ?" Keith was panting, but not because of the race anymore. It was the first time he let out so much of his feelings being expressed.

"What ? It's not because I hate you, actually I-"

"Aaaaaand, yellow's team anchor is the first one to pass the line ! And with just a slight touch of difference, the white's team anchor finishes 2nd ! Meanwhile, red and blue's team anchor seems to have forget they were disputing _a race_. Hi guys, did you forget you were supposed to run ?"

And Lance discovered with horror they had both stopped running just before the finish line.

"And seems like red and blue team leader are ready to welcome them at the finish line. Come on guys, it's only a few more steps until the stop. After all it's not the ranking that really count, right ?"

"Riiiight ?" Jason and Aidan's voice echoed.

Lance noticed they were actually quite identical actually. They had the same scary smile that announced nothing good.

✨✨✨

After going through a rough hell being giving an ear bashing by both Jason and Aidan (making their team finish last, exchanging candidates - Aidan thought it was a dirty trick to make him lose, Jason thought it was betrayal… Lance tried to light up the mood by mentioning that basically, none of them lost the bet, but it was still rough minutes) Lance was exhausted. Too much happened and he felt rather confuse, so he went to look for comfort in the large arms of Hunk.

"Still it was funny, how you guys were totally in your own world and forgot about the relay. I think it will be recorded in the school's history."

"Pidge I don't think this is the right moment to joke about this." Hunk said softly while patting Lance's head. He was holding him like a baby while they were seating in a calm place of the school garden.

"I know, but I suck at comforting. It's your job. I'm just here to tease him in order to wake him up. Why are you sad anyway ?"

"I don't know. Because I screw up." 

"You screw up the relay or you screw up with Keith ?" Pidge inquired in a softer voice, getting closer.

"Both. But it's not just that, I don't… I don't understand myself anymore." 

"What did that boy do to you anyway ? Why are you so fixated on beating him ?"

"I don't know ! I just…" Lance straightened. "Since the beginning he's pissing me off, I don't know why. He's… So different. I can't never understand what he thinks. There's something about him that kinda… make you wanna go towards him you know ? I mean he does have this troubled-bad-boy vibe. But when I come to him, he rejects me ! And I just… hate that. Being rejected. I mean, I do my best to be the best I can so no one would ever rejects me !" Lance bit his lips. "I work hard at studies, I work hard at sport, I take care of my appearance, of my interactions… So why does he keeps rejecting me ? Since I met him I feel that my self-worth is decreasing more and more and I hate that !"

"Lance are you… Are you transposing your father on Keith ?"

There was a silent pause for a while, before Lance raised his head.

"I'm transposing my father on everyone but Keith's behavior is the one who matches his the most." Lance said, his voice trembling.

Both Pidge and Hunk were aware of the story between Lance and his father. It happened long ago but the wound was still vivid and it seemed like, despite himself, the old hurtful memories reopened…  
Pidge started to pat Lance's back, she didn't really know what to say. Everything had already been said when Lance's father left but it wasn't like you just had to say things to make someone feels better.

"Lance… I already told you and I will tell you again : your father didn't go because you weren't strong enough and I'm sure he never felt like you didn't met his expectations. To prove it, you're the only one questioning your own worth : no one around you ever felt that way towards you." Hunk said wisely.

"Keith does." Lance sniffed. "He said he didn't considered me as his rival. He must certainly think I'm not worth him or something !"

"What ? Just because he said you guys weren't rival you think he thinks of you as not worth it ? I don't consider you as my rival, and neither does Hunk." Pidge said, furrowing her brows. "You know…, I think you guys aren't on the same wavelengths… I mean, I don't know Keith like you do, but from what I saw, he wouldn't act like that with someone he sees as 'unworthy'." Pidge analyzed. "Actually he looked angrier than you during the relay, I thought you guys were seriously fighting. What did you talk about to end up like this ?"

True. Lance remembered that Keith didn't even bother listening to the end of the reproach they received. Actually, he took off his headband angrily and punched the wall ( _so bad boy-ish_ ) before leaving.  
Lance took off from his pocket Keith's headband ; _for some reason_ he picked it.  
Suddenly he noticed he had absolutely _no idea_ why Keith ended up being pissed. It wasn't like their usual bickering, this time Keith really seemed…  
Suddenly, Lance was threw off his thoughts by a sudden tap on his back. He turned, giving Hunk a confused look.

"You should go and have a talk with him. You might think he's the weirdest boy ever but he's still human, and you both need to take things out."

"I…"

"Don't worry, we'll wait here for you. No matter how it'll go, tonight we'll drown your sorrows." Hunk smiled, "We can even skip the funfair and go straight to my home if you want. It's not like life will stop after that, it's just a talk, don't worry."

Lance felt his eyes melt, he loved his friends so much. He gave them a smile before going away. His heart still felt tightened and nothing was settled (neither the situation or his feelings) but he knew what to do and to feel so much supports in place of his friends made his heart a little lighter. He was putting so much pressure on him, it felt good knowing that life wouldn't stop after that.

Meandering in the school's alley, Lance didn't really know where to go. The excitement's of the sport's festival was slowly going down, students were now enjoying each other's presence's while eating food and taking crazy pictures of the teachers. It felt nice. If only he could have a nice time with his friends too, Lance thought. Last years he would take part in every animations while eating junk food with his friends. It would have been nice to do it this year. Would Keith have join them ? Surely not… Or maybe ? Lance didn't know if Keith was opposed to play games or if it was just misconception based on his bad-boy vibes. Did the guy ever had fun ? Lance suddenly remembered how Keith could laugh. And he actually laughed pretty much, for someone who was supposed to be emo-dark-past-y. Really… It would be nice if they could all laugh together…

While thinking, Lance started wandering in the parking lot, where the teachers would park their cars and smoke. It wasn't the brightest place, and it smelled bad. Lance could smell a strong smell of burn, which was becoming stronger and stronger as he advanced. And when he took a turn he found Keith, sitting on the floor. Around him were burnt cigarettes ends and few smoke emitting from them. Did Keith smoke ? It was weird… Sure it matched the bad-guy-always-wearing-black package but… Lance never saw Keith smoking nor smelling like it. Maybe it was a bad habit he used to have in the slums ? Maybe he was so angry he needed release ?

Lance was about to lecture him when he remembered it wasn't the best first thing to tell someone you had a serious fight with.  
Keith didn't move when Lance arrived ; he stayed still, badly sprawled on the floor, his head placed on his right knee, looking away with his eyes half closed. He didn't seem angry anymore but… there was a dark aura around him… The same aura he had the first days he arrived. Something like "don't come close to me." Lance realized how Keith changed since these days. Not that it was a massive change, but… They actually did made a bit of progress, and had gotten somehow a little bit closer. _Well know it seemed like everything went back like before._

Lance took a deep breath as he felt his heart was starting to tighten again. He wanted to change that. They needed to talk. But... What was he supposed to say ? " Sorry ? " Ok but for what ? "Because I was having strong anxiety issues mixed with struggling from my past as I transposed my father on you. Now why are _you _angry ?" Basically that was what Lance had planned to say but he knew he couldn't just blurt that. Maybe he should actually make that remark about smoking, at least it would lighten the hostilities.__

__Lance came closer to Keith, not looking at him, and sat next to him. Keith didn't bulge. Somehow it felt… frustrating. Usually Keith would give him the annoyed and judging looks™ and they would start fighting. Fighting could be tiring but being ignored… felt worse. It was the first thing that Lance hated about Keith and that actually hurt him._ _

__Lance finally closed his eyes and took a deep breathe._ _

__"I really wanted to beat you in the relay. I wanted to be better than you. It was the only thing on my mind ; and because of that, I made you angry. You might think I'm selfish but I'd like to explain to you what has been going on in my mind lately. "_ _

__Seeing as Keith wasn't reacting, Lance kept on talking, still focused on looking forward in the horizon. He squeezed Keith's headband that was still in his pocket._ _

__"My mind's been full of you. Actually. Since the day I met you. But even so, I didn't take notice on how much the way I was acting was affecting you." Lance then turned his face to Keith, and started to look at him with his deep blue eyes. "I don't want to go back at how it was before. I want us to advance. I know we might not be the best friend ever but I don't want us to go back to how we first were. So that's why I-"_ _

__" I don't want to advance with you." Keith said, still not making eye contact with Lance._ _

__"But I-" Lance straightened, feeling his heart tightening._ _

__"Listen," Keith finally turned to face Lance. His eyes were cold and emotionless. They seemed slightly darker than usually. "There's no reason for us to be close. We saw how it ends when we are together so we should just stop. It's not like there was something between us or something."_ _

__Lance felt hurt. No word could came out of his mouth, all he could do was to make a painful face. Why Keith had to be like that ? Was that really how he felt ? Since the beginning there really was… nothing ? Between them ? Sure, thinking back, nothing _really_ happened between them but… There was still something… Right ? _No ?__ _

__"… Is that really how you feel ?" Lance finally asked, biting his lips._ _

__After a while of looking into each other's eyes, Keith stood up, then said :_ _

__"Yeah."_ _

__Before walking away._ _

__

__✨✨✨_ _

__  
__  
  
  


__Colored neon lights everywhere, smell of buttered popcorn and toffee apple all around, old 80s vaporwave songs in the air… The moonlight funfair that took place every 1rst day of summer was definitely here. It had its own specials vibes and Lance particularly loved them. And considering the circumstances, he was really enjoying being here now.  
After the talk (the talk that actually didn't happen) with Keith, Lance went straight to Hunk's and spent his late afternoon between the kitchen and the garden, busying himself with cooking, fighting with food and doing fireworks with Pidge and Hunk. He knew he couldn't just not go at the Moonlight funfair (he used to go there every years with his family, it was tradition - also, he was living with Keith, avoiding him just wasn't the solution.) so he needed to get his fill of good times ; enough to support the night and if possible, to spend a rather good night._ _

__Night has already fallen when they arrived there (Lance wanted to postpone until the latest he could - so he could prepare himself mentally and emotionally). Weird how it felt like going to a party where you knew your ex would be attending. Lance took care of his appearance and couldn't help but always touch his hair or his sweat shirt. He was nervous after all. Because before he could waste himself in games and sweets, his mother wanted them to all meet a bit. Lance wondered for a while if Keith would really be here, after all he didn't seem to be the one who actually enjoyed funfairs and when he was in really bad mood, even his mother couldn't force him._ _

__Lance soon arrived in front of reality : Keith was really there. It was kinda weird, facing him now. Lance tried to give his best fake smile before hugging his mother. Tried to make conversation as natural as usual, answering to Angela's question about the sports festival ( _How was it ? Did you have fun ? Did you win some trials ? Did Mr. Johnson disguise himself again this year ? Last year's pictures were really funny !_ ) But he couldn't help eyeing Keith out of the corner of his eyes. He was holding Andrea on his shoulder, and it seemed that she had breaded a part of the side of his head. And Lance couldn't help but find it kinda cute. _ _

__Lance sighed. Really the guy was maybe a bit _too much_ on his mind. And in a weird way. _Kinda_. _ _

__"Ok guys, small reminder : I let you have your fun doing whatever you want - I already gave you fair amount of money - but never let Andrea and Gabin out of surveillance ; and you have to be always reachable. Also, avoid stupid night decisions ok ? Be responsible." Angela said before kissing each one of them on their cheeks or foreheads. "If you need me I'll be discussing with Jaime and some friends at the bar over there."_ _

__"You too mama, avoid stupid night decisions ok ?" Lance smiled at her. Smile that she returned with tender motherly love, before going away, leaving the kids alone._ _

__Lance started to fidget, not really knowing what was going to happen now. He felt awkward being next to Keith after this afternoon, it was… embarrassing. But Keith didn't seem to feel the same. He was simply staring into space._ _

__Having to look after his siblings wasn't really that much of a burden to Lance, he was used to it. But he wasn't used to hang out with Keith. Somehow._ _

__"Sooo," Lance gave them his most cheerful smile. "What you guys want to do now ?"_ _

__"That !" Gabin immediately exclaimed, showing the flat-rides area._ _

__"Aha, ok if you-"_ _

__"Me I…" Andrea pouted slightly, like she was embarrassed, and squeezed Keith's hair tighter. "I want to stay with Keith. I- I want to go on the Ferris wheel with Keith... Just the two of us." She managed to say, blushing profusely._ _

__Lance couldn't help but to be surprised. Wait, so Andrea's secret crush was Keith ? How ?!_ _

__"Aha, but you can't force him Andrea." Lance forced a laugh, trying not to hurt his sister. "Surely Keith doesn't want to-"_ _

__"No it's cool."_ _

__"Huh ?!"_ _

__Both Lance and Andrea were surprised by Keith's declaration (even though they weren't displaying the same face - Lance was utterly shocked and Andrea was over the moon with glitter and stars in her eyes.)_ _

__"Really really Keith ? You really mean it ??"_ _

__"W-Wait !- You don't have to do that ! She'll take advantage you know !"_ _

__"Lance !" Andrea whined._ _

__"I mean she asked that in a _romantic_ way you know." Lance felt strangely stressed as he stuttered._ _

__"L-Lover…" Andrea put her hands on her cheeks, using that word felt so adult-like._ _

__"Yeah I figured." Keith answered without batting an eyelid. "Do we go now ?" he asked in the attention of Andrea._ _

__"Y-Yeah !" Andrea exclaimed, blushing more and more._ _

__As they were leaving, Lance heard Andrea asking about all the other love-themed attraction. He somehow couldn't help but to be taken aback. He thought Keith would have been totally opposed to spend time with the kids (or anyone actually) if he wasn't obligated to, especially with love stuff !_ _

__"Laaaaaaaaaaaaance," Gabin whined. "Can we go now ? There will be too much people if we don't hurry ! Leave them alone, Keith is still a kid after all. That's why he want to do baby thing with Andrea !" He added while pulling Lance towards the flat rides._ _

__"Wait, did you just read my mind ?"_ _

__"I can't help it, I just _hear it_. It pops up in my mind. But people thinks too much, I don't always understand what they thinks."_ _

__"Do… Do you hear Keith's thoughts too ?"_ _

__"Not really, he's always next to Andrea whose thoughts are way too noisy. Oh ! But there's this weird word, "Shiro", or something like that, that is alwaaaays around him. It's weird. Oh look Lance, let's eat that before riding, it'll be funny !" Gabin exclaimed before pulling Lance harder._ _

___Shiro_ ? Where did Lance heard this word before…While being dragged by Gabin in every places he wanted, Lance inspected trough his memories what it could be. It's finally when he was about to throw up (after 4 stunting mixed with this weird buttered-caramelized and maybe alcoholic drink) that he finally remembered._ _

__"Shiro was the guy the creepy cloaked Keith-stalker talked about when looking for Keith !" Lance exclaimed after taking another shot of that weird drink._ _

__"What ?" Pidge frowned her brows._ _

__Because Gabin was becoming too much to handle alone (his stomach was a mystery genetic couldn't explain Lance had always thought) Lance called back Hunk and Pidge. While Lance was recovering next to Pidge, Hunk was playing an arcade game with Gabin which consisted of shooting alien's spaceship._ _

__"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell about that." Lance laughed, before explaining briefly the story._ _

__Pidge raised her eyebrow, looking weirdly at Lance as she listened to him. She took a sip of his drink before wincing, that thing tasted way too sweet. It felt like it could give anyone cavities and turn them into marshmallow._ _

__"But who do you think this Shiro is ? Must be someone important, I could tell he tensed when his name was mentioned. Might be… his brother or … His friend… Or…"_ _

__"Or his boyfriend." Lance straightened suddenly, spilling his paper cup, shocked at what Pidge had said. "What ? it's possible."_ _

__"…. Yeah.." Lance finally gave in, but not without wincing and furrowing his brow despite himself. Pidge noticed, and a smirk appeared on her face. _Interesting_._ _

__"Ooooh, so it's really like _that_ then." _ _

__"Huh ?"_ _

__"I had my suspicion, but I guess it really happened.", she sipped again of the drink (not because of the taste, but because it gave a mysterious vibe which was confusing Lance, _which was funny_ ). _ _

__

__"… Hey, what are you talking about ?" Lance arched his brow, totally oblivious to what Pidge was insinuating._ _

__"I just want to tell you that I support you. Well… As long as it doesn't get too dangerous." Pidge suddenly became more serious. "I have nothing against Keith, and I don't know him so I can't really say, but…. He might seriously be a problematic kid. I'm not your mom Lance, but you should be careful if you decide to follow him down this path."_ _

__Lance didn't totally understood what Pidge had said, but she didn't seem like she would develop. So he just focused on staring into space, not really sure what to think.  
This day had been so confusing already, he wasn't sure what he was supposed to think about. Nor what he was supposed to do. He felt really lost. And this lethargic feeling coupled with the ambiance of the Moonlight funfair wasn't helping his weird feelings._ _

__"Hey, can I play ?" Lance asked, while coming towards Hunk and Gabin._ _

__"Yeah ! Hunk sucks, he's too easy to beat !" Gabin exclaimed._ _

__"Aha, watch Hunk, that's how you play !" Lance took the arcade pistol from Hunk's hand, who grumbled something like not being a man of action and that it was totally respectable._ _

__Lance was a good shooter, or at least he liked to believe so. Long range game were his favorite so he was used to them, and he felt competent playing them. In no time he beat his little brother and exploded the machine scores. As the screen displayed flashy color to celebrate his victory, Lance couldn't help but to swagger._ _

__"Hey, did you guys see that ? Don't wanna brag but hey, I sure excel, don't I ?" Lance smiled a bit too proudly._ _

__"Not fair, I want a revenge !" Gabin whined._ _

__"As you wish, but don't be too greedy. You should remember that one should always take care of their pride, which include knowing their limits." Lance said, his fingers on his chin, acting as if he was a cool mentor or something. "That's how you'll become a dependable adult like me !"_ _

__

__"Hmpf."_ _

__Even though it was just a throat clearing (which oddly sounded like mocking), Lance's body moved on his own towards the one emitting the sound._ _

__"Hey ! What were you guys doing ? Don't tell me you did lovey dovey things !" Gabin exclaimed at Keith and Andrea who just arrived in sight._ _

__Andrea wasn't on Keith's shoulders anymore but she was happily holding his hands and had a tiara in her hair. They didn't look like they had a bad time and Keith didn't seem utterly exhausted like Lance assumed he would.  
He was sure it was Keith that chuckled, but he couldn't be sure. Keith still displayed his deadpan face, and his eyes still weren't expressing._ _

__"I didn't know you would be good with kids, Keith." Pidge commented, sipping Lance's weird drink._ _

__"It's -It's because I'm not a kid." Andrea said, while tightening her knuckles on her dress. "We're on a date actually !" She exclaimed, glitters inflaming passion in her eyes._ _

__"As if ! You're just a baby ! Keith is just babysitting you !" Gabin teased._ _

__"Totally not ! We did a lot of lovely attractions ! And we're holding hands ! And we were just about to do purikura together !" Andrea defended widely._ _

__"Hey, what's a purikura ?" Hunk whispered to Pidge._ _

__"It's a photo sticker machine that takes really _kawaii_ pictures with _kawaii_ filters and stickers." Pidge explained._ _

__"Yep ! And it's a common thing between lovers ! But of course, you wouldn't know Gabin ! No girl nor boy would ever want to go there with you, bleeeeeh" Andrea mocked while sticking her tongue at her brother._ _

__"N- Not at all !" Gabin angered. "Love is stupid and disgusting ! It's funnier to eat candies and play games ! Right Lance ?" Gabin turned over his brother for support._ _

__"Ahah, what ?" Lance laughed slightly while holding Gabin, who started to become a bit too excited._ _

__"Yeah Lance, what do you think about love ?" Pidge asked in a singing tone._ _

__Lance gave her a confused look as she slightly wiggled her eyebrows, as Hunk whispered "Why do you look like a cat plotting something ?" with a deadpan expression._ _

__"Well huh… Something like… Love is a game ?"_ _

__…_ _

__…_ _

__

__"Seriously Lance ?" Pidge raised her eyebrows, deceived._ _

__"You're such a player big bro", Andrea judged him while rolling up in Keith's hands._ _

__Even Hunk sighed._ _

__"No no, not like _that_ ! That- that's not what I mean ! Something like.. Like a fight ! You know ? Like, you have to fight for it you know ? To prove you're serious about them !" Lance explained nervously. His eyes drifted toward Keith's and even him looked like he was judging him._ _

__"Yeah yeah, _riiiiight_ " Pidge dismissed him while jumping from her chair. "Purikura seems fun, I want to try it out too. Can I come ?"_ _

__"Oh yeah ! Let's all do a purikura !" Hunk clapped his hands while he put his arms around Pidge and Keith's shoulders, leading them towards the purikura floor._ _

__"Hehe, looks like your 'lovey dovey moment' is cancelled !" Gabin mocked Andrea._ _

__"Hmpf ! It's- It's just because we're a very open couple, that's all !"_ _

__"You shouldn't talk like that Andrea", Lance nervously smiled._ _

____

✨✨✨

"Whoaaaah, it's huge ! It's look like a pro's !" Hunk was spellbound looking at the inside of the machine.

"It's very appreciated so I guess they put money in it", Pidge entered.

"What pose should we take ? Let's take funny and cute ones we'll show mama ! Let's make great memories !" Andrea started getting excited and jumping everywhere.

"Yeaah, let's", Lance closed the march.

"What if we made grimaces ?" Gabin jumped.

"That's not really cute Gabin," Andrea looked down on him.

"Well you're not cute either."

"Hey hey," Lance quickly came between them, "What if we took both ? Purikura allows us to take many pictures, let's just do whatever ok ?"

"Ok !" Pidge exclaimed while pushing the button picture.

*flash*

"Wait, what-"

"Quick quick, there's a time stamp ; change of positions !" Pidge hurried, jumping in his arms.

They took about 5 different pictures, but since they weren't prepared, the result was as funny as it was chaotic. They went in the other part of the machine where they could see and edit their pictures (stickers and filters of all kinds were available - they could also change the background, put stamps, write or draw stuff, change eyes/hair colors ; hell they could even make their eyes or head bigger, their legs longer and other weird stuff)

The first one had them looking confused and surprised at the camera (Lance noticed even Keith looked a bit surprised. It was cute he thought so he circled his face.)  
On the second one, Lance was nearly falling as Pidge jumped in his arms, displaying the "V" sign ; Andrea and Gabin had started to fight and Hunk was trying to separate them. And Keith… had crossed his arms, slightly looking at his right where Lance was. (Pidge subtly insinuated he was looking at Lance and drew an arrow in his direction, but even if it made Lance blush, it was quite embarrassing if it was true 'cause his face was ridiculous.) (Talking about that, Keith circled Lance's face as a revenge.)  
On the third one, the twin were fighting so hard (Gabin tried to take out Andrea's tiara), that they made Hunk lost his balance, which made Lance do the same as a consequence, making him and Pidge fall on Keith. (His surprised face was priceless and made Pidge, Lance and Hunk burst in laughter - which earned them killing glares from Keith as they put stars and kawaii emojis around his face)  
The penultimate picture was ridiculous as, at this point, everybody was on the floor so all that was visible was the top of their head or feet - and Hunk's hand lifted comically in the air. (They wrote "ooups" in big cursive, and then, other cute remarks linked to them with arrows - Pidge even drew a heart between the top of Keith and Lance's head, that she found oddly close - "Are you sure you guys didn't accidentally kiss ? If we were in a shoujo you would have, you know.")  
The last picture was the most successful : They were all on their knees (except for Andrea and Gabin, - but it made them all the same height) and they gave their cutest face ; or at least it was the idea. Gabin and Pidge made funny face (that they worsened during the editing part), Hunk and Lance gave a cute smile with the V sign ; and Andrea hugged Keith while kissing him on the cheeks (it was supposed to be cute but Keith opened his eyes so widely -Andrea liked to believe it was because she was the first girl to have kissed him- Lance almost died laughing - _it's so unexpected and out of character_ , he thought.)

"Does anybody have a photo album where we could store those _precious_ memories ?" Pidge asked while the machine was printing the photos.

"I do, I do !" Andrea jumped.

"Good", Pidge took the pictures out and gave it to her. "Keep them in a safe place and so you'll be able to treasure them like you wanted, ok ?" Pidge said, brushing Andrea's hair. "Precious memories."

"You make such a good big sister", Lance teased her.

"Well, with a baby friend like you, can't say I ain't already one."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean ?" Lance elbowed her slightly, hiding a smile.

"Hey, are you guys hungry ? 'Cause me, I'm totally down for some okonomiyaki !" Hunk suggested, putting his hands on his stomach.

"Well there's a stand not that far, do you want to stop there for a bit ?"

Hunk and the twin combined their fist in the air, yelling like some power rangers in mission to show their excitement. And as they were leaving the arcade center shouting like they were airplanes, Lance noticed Keith stayed behind ; sitting on his own, his right knee folded under his mouth.  
Lance bit his lips, feeling his heart pound suddenly wildly. He took a deep breath, passing his hand through his bangs and came towards him (his hands in his pockets so he would look detached and cool, or something like it.) 

"You're not coming with us ?"

"I'm not hungry." Keith said on his knee.

"Is that so…" Lance said, then after standing awkwardly for a while, he sat next to him.

None of them talked nor moved, so they just stayed that way. Lance thought it was definitely weird to keep silent like that, it was so awkward between them now.  
And Lance realized that they actually never had talked. Like, really talked. All they did was arguing and fighting. Lance knew nothing about Keith ; and it was not just his past but also… His favorite color, his favorite manga, his favorite candy… Lance knew nothing. Like, even though he had a dark past, it didn't necessarily meant Keith could never enjoy himself, right ? Like, the boy did show emotions. Even though it was rare, Lance could remember each and every few times Keith showed emotion. Then why was he acting so dark emo ? Was he acting like that on purpose ? But why ? Everything was fine now, no matter how dark his past was now he was safe with him.

 _"How could this brat think he could escape the shadows he's from…"_ The cloaked person's words came back into Lance's mind. Well maybe his past wasn't totally behind him… 

Still, it seemed a little bit too much to handle, right ? All this darkness… They were still kids in a way ; Keith shouldn't have to be all alone in this, he needed someone to stay by his side forever kinda.

"… Want to play together ?" 

_Love is a game/Like a fight/You have to fight for it/To prove you're serious about them_ Lance wondered if Keith remembered what he had said before ; since it was already ambiguous between them, better use it right ? _Or something like that_ ….

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually cut the "moonlight funfair chapter" in two bc it was too long, so this became Pt I ; I hope it's not too short and weird all by itself ? I hope it's enjoyable !  
> There's only two chapters left before the ending of Part I of my series, I hope the story isn't too boring or slow ? And that the relationship between the characters isn't too fast and feels natural ? It's really hard to make things not go too fast ; well at least for me. Cause you have so many ideas for the future, but before the kiss you gotta make the drama happens and seems deep so the kiss can be salvation y'know ?  
> Anyway I 'm doing my best so we'll see I guess ?


	9. The moonlight funfair is a romantic chapter pt II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance wants to convey his feelings under the purple fireworks ; his feelings are cleared but Keith's darkness are catching him.

Keith turned his head towards Lance's ; his face seemed void of emotions but his eyes seemed like they held a small galaxy in them. Lance could stare at them all night ; he was so into them that he nearly forgot to talk.

"After all, we have a score to settle right ?"

Keith frowned his brows and pulled away (and they both suddenly became aware of how close they were).

"No no, I don't mean it like that ! It's just … I need to prove you I'm not just all talk and no action." Lance gave him an awkward smile. "Wanna kill some aliens ?"

Keith didn't move nor react and he kept looking at Lance with a deadpan face. He then arched his brows, probably not understanding what Lance was talking about.

"The bet. I'm talking about that time when you mocked my shooting skills so I took you on a bet to see who would be better. Don't you remember ?" Keith shook his head. "Seriously ? Man it wasn't even that long ago ! Jeez, you just ruined my moment, I could have been really cool !" 

Keith gave him a glare as his answer to his remark. "As if."

"Anyway", Lance stood up and offered Keith his hand, "You in ?"

Keith looked at Lance's hand but then turned his head.

"I already told that there was no reason for us to be close, and many reasons for us to stay away from each other."

"… Running away again I see ?"

Keith suddenly turned his head again towards Lance, only to find him sticking his tongue at him.

"Where're the aliens ?" Keith sighed, finally giving in, as he jumped off from the table he was sitting on.

Lance smiled and leaded him towards a shooting alien's spaceship arcade game (different from the one he played against his brother). They started quite seriously and didn't really exchange while playing ; which was super awkward... Until the NPC beat them both. They tried several times, and they started to build so much frustration, they actually teamed in order to beat the NPC. And thanks to Lance's strategy (who was an ace in these kind of games), they finally get their high score -panting and sweating-.

"It's a draw again, then."

"What are you talking about? It was my strategy, so obviously I- Ah ! Ok ok, it's a draw, it's a draw !" Lance conceded when Keith started to coil the cable linking the gun to the machine around his neck. " Man, is that even legal ?" he then asked while massaging his neck. "You could have choke me ! … Hey maybe you are into rope and choking huh ? Kinky." Lance smiled playfully.

He wanted to tease Keith and embarrass him but instead, Keith looked at him for a while with no apparent expression, and then… He smirked. Before turning around and walking away.  
Lance couldn't help but to blush profusely and to think "I need to protect _this_ !"

While Keith was going back to sit, Lance grabbed his arm and pulled them closer.

"You don't want to keep playing ? Together ?" Lance might have sound a little bit too eager. Just bit.

They were so close, Keith could feel Lance's hasty breathing. His face twisted in painful refusal.

"I already told you-" he started before being interrupted by Lance.

"The others won't be coming back until a while (you don't know how Hunk is determined when facing junk food) and it'll be stupid not to enjoy ourselves in a funfair. And, besides, don't you want to receive a teddy bear that smells like strawberry ?"

Lance could see Keith twist his face in hesitation and suspicion, before sighing.

"Fine. But just so you know, I'm not very fond of strawberry scent." Keith said, putting his hands in his flamed-sleeves black oversized hoodie's pocket before he started to walk.

Lance couldn't help but to grin slightly when he went to walk next to Keith. So he didn't like strawberry huh ? Or was it just the smell ? That was surprising, Lance always thought that bad boys secretly liked sweets and that it was these gap that made them cuter. But Keith was already cute and thinking about how much, Lance's eyes started to wander on Keith's face. He was losing himself gazing when Keith's eyes caught him. They stared into each other before Lance broke the contact, embarrassed, and started to take a look around them.

His eyes fell on an UFO catcher. 

"You like these things ?" Keith asked when Lance put money inside the machine.

"Gabin and Andrea loves these things, and since they wouldn't stop whining about it each time I spent an awful amount of time on these. Is there one you'd like to have ?"

Keith slightly furrowed his brows, before taking place in front of the machine. "I don't need you to win me one."

Lance lifted his hands in the air to show he wouldn't touch it ; but as soon as Keith moved the mechanical claws, the cuddly toy slipped.

"…. You piss me off." Keith frowned his brows at Lance's mocking smirk, as he let him his place.

"So _there is_ stuff I'm better at than you."

"Of course there is." Keith softly frowned his brows, as it was an evidence. 

"I mean", Lance blushed slightly at the compliment because ; it came from Keith. "It's just… It's the first time I see you lose at something. I thought you were kinda invincible, you know." Lance added, biting his tongue he stuck out as he concentrated on playing.

"… I'm not invincible." Keith said as he crossed his arms, leaning his back on the machine, looking at his feet.

"You seems like."

"I can't win in these games."

"That's not a weakness", Lance chuckled. 

"But I do have one disturbing weakness." Keith said turning his deep purple eyes on Lance, looking at him. "You."

Because of the purple vibes of the moonlight funfair, it felt like time stopped just for them.

"… Well then, I guess you're my weakness too." Lance said, handing the stuffed toy he just won. "I noticed you were reading my Naruto mangas, so I took you Sasuke. I figured he might be your favorite character, _mister runaway_."

Keith couldn't help how he smirked slightly at Lance's remark as he took the present. Touching it, he noticed something was actually stuffed inside : it was a reddish-copperish colored ear cuff with lion carvings on it. His eyes became wider.

"… I, it's just, I just happened to buy it one day, and, well, you're the only person I know that has his ears pierced so…" Lance mumbled, trying to hide his blush by scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks," Keith slightly smiled, "but I can't wear it..." he added just after, his smile becoming really sad as his hands reached for his own earrings… 

"As I said, I didn't really buy it for you so…" Lance tried to mask his hurt feelings.

They stopped talking after that, as it became a bit embarrassing. But they both lifted their look on each at the same time. It really felt like it was just them in this purple sea... Keith eye's galaxies seemed to have gotten bigger and Lance felt like he could see a billions stars surrounding them ; especially around Keith. 

Lance made a step, getting really close to Keith. there was barely any space between them now and, _for some reason_ , Keith didn't seem to mind. Lance thought maybe he didn't notice but it was obviously wrong as Keith's breathing became heavier. He was _aware_ of Lance and it made Lance's adrenaline gave him a weird boldness.

"Keith, I-" Lance started, eager.

"Lance ?" a feminine voice exclaimed.

They both jumped with surprise at the voice that startled them. Keith tried to regain his usual deadpan face but it was obvious he was embarrassed and Lance started to ventilate himself with his hands in order to calm the raising heat coming from his feelings.

"So it's really you, I was so anxious I had the wrong person." the girl said, putting her hand on her chest, as if she was also in an embarrassed state.

"Oh, you are-" Lance pointed his finger at her instinctively.

He recognized the girl he exchanged place with during the sport's relay.

"Yeah, it's me. My name's Ana" the girl said, smiling as she put a strand of her hair behind her ear. Keith noticed she blushed when Lance looked at her. "Actually I.. I wanted to see you."

"Is that so ?" Lance asked, oblivious to her feelings.

"Yeah, there's something I wanted to tell you actually…" Ana said, turning her blushing face away and hiding her mouth with her hand. 

She then started to fidget for a reason Lance didn't understand and Keith raised an eyebrow at how much oblivious the boy was.

"Yeah ?" Lance tilted his head, not understanding the girl behavior.

Ana started to fidget more and more ; her eyes going from Lance to Keith, then to Lance again etc…

"Then I guess I'll let you two alone," Keith finally made the first move.

"Huh ?" Lance turned to Keith, panic in his eyes when Ana joined her hands, thanking Keith mentally.

"I think she wants to be alone with you…", Keith, whispered in Lance's ear. "You really make a lot of people feel a certain way towards you huh...," he thought out loud.

Lance couldn't even focus on the sweet sensation of Keith's breath on his ears, as he immediately took his wrist.

"And you, where are you going ?" he asked with a panicked puppy face.

Keith shrugged his shoulders and Lance could feel he was slipping through his fingers. _No_ Lance thought, _No no no no… Don't go away again…_

"… The Ferris wheel…"

"?" Keith leant his head in incomprehension.

"Wait for me at the Ferris wheel. I want to try to tell you my feelings once again. So please, wait for me", Lance face blushed again but this time he didn't look away. He put his determined gaze on Keith. It seemed like his everything was concentrating on Keith.

Thankfully for her, Ana was too far away to have heard what Lance had said.

"… I think she's waiting for you", Keith said. His eyes expressed nothing understandable about his feelings so Lance had to let go of his hand.

" Please give me a chance, wait for me." Lance tried again.

But Keith turned around and walked away.  
Lance sighed in awe, but tried to take on himself when he turned to face Ana. She was cuter than he remembered ; and she somehow felt like a rose that had just bloomed ; probably because her feelings were overflowing in the Moonlight funfair ambiance.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you guys", she said, looked extremely embarrassed.

"Don't worry about that, you seem to have something important to say', Lance gave her a gentle smile.

Ana stopped for a while because Lance emitted too much sparkles. She then smiled again, a really warm smile. She was really cute.

"That's what I like about you. You always take care about what others people feels." She started, then looked at her feet, blushing. "You know, after you helped me for the relay, I couldn't keep my eyes away from you. And I noticed how sweet you were. Even though you seemed to have had a hard time during the relay, you still helped tidying up things or people who were in charge. I thought it was amazing how you could always be like that."

"I'm not _always_ like that", Lance said, blushing and embarrassed. "You're exaggerating because of the situation." But Ana shook her head.

"You might not remember but we were in the same class last year. You also made a really strong impression on me ; I remember that you were a nice person, always willing to try, always smiling, always trying your best even though you had difficulties. Even your humor and your jokes had me." She laughed slightly before raising her head, putting her loving eyes in Lance's. "You're an amazing person Lance and all those little things about you stole my heart."

And all the girl's feeling finally reached Lance. He totally didn't know how to react ; blushing he put his hand on his face. It was the first time he ever received a love confession, and from such a cute girl with such kind words. 

"I really think you are exaggerating. I don't… I can be stupid lot of time and hurt people who did nothing wrong", Lance lowered his head with a sad look.

"Yeah but I know that the moment you realized it you feel really bad and try your hardest to make it right." Lance raised his face to her, and she smiled again. 

Lance felt his heart tightening, as if he could burst in tears right now. She was way too sweet to him. She had told him all the words he worked so hard for and always wanted to hear. All the words he needed to hear. These words, they were so touching and heartwarming… He never felt so at ease with someone before, she was so… Warm and welcoming, as if her arms would always be open for his everything. It felt so warm knowing that, she was all that little anxious Lance always wanted…

But not what current Lance wanted.

"Your words really touch me, especially coming from you. You seem to be an amazing person and everyone's dream one… But I'm sorry, there's someone else on my mind that I can't take off…" Lance said, squeezing Keith's red headband in his pocket.

✨✨✨

Meandering in the neons-illuminated alleys, Keith was staring at the Sasuke stuffed toy he received from Lance. His mind was full of too many thoughts that were fighting and contradicting his will. This guy really was his weakness.

What was he doing ? He knew from the beginning that Lance was incompatible with everything he worked for, with everything he was. And he should have gone away from him a while ago ; it was how he planned everything. What did that guy have that made his mind wander like that ? 

…. _Shit, Keith, what are you doing ?_

As he was holding the toy upwards, his eyes wandered and he over viewed the top of the Ferris wheel. He then, put the toy in his pocket ; his full attention now concentrated on the Ferris wheel. He remembered what Andrea had say about it : "if you ride on the Ferris wheel with someone and you watch the fireworks together on it, you'll be forever together." When he went there with her she added that couple usually went there to celebrate their love and wishing they would always stay together.

"It would be nice if it was possible…" Keith whispered to himself. _That way, you wouldn't have to worry even when you're away from someone, not knowing if they're ok"_ , Keith thought, putting his hand on his earring.

_"Maybe a bit of fortune reading would light up your heart ?"_

Keith turned towards whoever talked. It was from a cloaked person wearing a kitsune mask ; they were sitting at what looked like a fortune telling stands with major Arcana cards spread in front of a crystal ball. 

"You are currently experiencing confusing feelings mixed with the dark feelings that habits in your heart. Am I right ?" 

Keith furrowed his brow. "… What do you want ?" 

"I just want to guide you through the right path. Come on, choose a card", the cloaked person said, spreading their arms around the cards. 

On impulse of curiosity, Keith finally took a card. 

"You really didn't change Keith…" the voice hissed. 

And before Keith could understand, the cloaked moved their mask, revealing their face. A face Keith knew well enough. _Haggar_. 

"What are you-" His face fell in utter terror. 

"I thought that after what happened that you'd let hatred seize your everything, but I was wrong… So you decided to open your heart once again ? Don't you know that you're a creature of the darkness ? Do you really think you have the right to be happy ?" Haggar's darkness became bigger and bigger, nearly invading Keith. His eyes were drown with fear coming from hers. "But you're bound to suffer, first Shiro and now this blue aura boy…" 

"Don't talk about my friend !" 

"Your friend ? Oh Keith.. You don't have any friends," Haggar smiled while opening her eyes wider, which made her appear scarier. "Do you really think he feels that way about you ? He certainly doesn't consider you as his _friend_." 

"He-, he…" Keith wanted to counter but his words were stuck in his throat ; he started to bit his lips in stress. 

"Towards you, this boy feels something more deeper and more scarier than anything you've ever faced." Haggar said, as her crystal ball showed Lance waiting under the Ferris wheel ; his cheeks red and his gaze determined. "Do you really think you'll ever be able to reciprocates his feelings ? But Keith…" Suddenly Haggar grasped Keith's face with her hands, bringing closer their faces. "Keith you're the _black cat_ , you bring death and misfortune wherever you go. You were born in the darkness and that's where you'll belong forever." 

Everything around Keith started to darken, letting darkness make its place everywhere. But Keith was too much absorbed by Haggar's eyes to notice he was starting to get drowned in these cold darkness. 

"So be a good kitty and come back to your true _owner_ … Come back to what's truly your place…" 

And just when Haggar was about to swallow Keith completely, an unbearable pain on her hands forced her to let go of Keith's face. As she grunted vividly, smoke coming from her hands, Keith started to run away from the darkness that already started to disappear. 

"You can run as much as you want Keith, but all you'll ever find in the end will always be darkness waiting for you !" Haggar screamed before disappearing with the last pieces of darkness. 

When he was sure he was out of her reach, Keith stopped running. He was heavily panting, sweating and in utter panic. He wanted to pass his hands through his bangs as he had the habit, but he noticed he had kept the Arcana card he drew. With awe and apprehension, he took a look at it. 

_"You were born in the darkness and that's where you'll belong forever."_ Haggar's words echoed in his heart as he drew the _The hanged man_. 

✨✨✨

_How much time had passed ? How much rides had finished ? How much new rides had started ?_  
Waiting against the Ferris wheel, Lance saw the people coming and going. As it was reaching its end, the moonlight funfair was starting to slowly going away, just like a dream disappearing.  
And as another ride ended, Lance sighed. _What did he thought ?_

He laughed slightly, a sarcastic laugh with hints of sadness. 

"It's always like that anyway…" He whispered as he put his hands in his pockets. 

_Keith hides away and I'm looking for him. That's always how it goes…_ Lance thought while he started to walk away from the Ferris wheel, after having waited so long. 

There were less people and most of them had gone either to the Ferris wheel or near the temple in order to have a better view on the fireworks that were supposed to end the day and welcome the new day and people's dreams. Lance followed the flow, even though he knew Keith wouldn't be in a place crowded of people, even if it was to watch the fireworks. Did he even like fireworks ? Everybody did. But Keith was weird, indeed. 

Lance sighed once again before going at the fringe of the woods in order to relieve himself. But just when he was about to, he heard weird noises. He instinctively zipped back his jeans and went closer to the weird noises…. Who sounded more like moaning now. He brushed a few bush and branches ; it was dark over there but Lance could perceive the shapes. It was a couple making out. Lovers were so bold these days, Lance thought. But just when he was about to leave, he recognized the voices. 

So Aidan and Jason's bet was _this_ kind of bet. 

Lance blushed furiously now that he had a clearer visual of the scene and drew away violently. That was kinda really embarrassing, he didn't know how to react. Sure two guys doing it wasn't that shocking (well a bit), but… Weren't they supposed to hate each other ? To be rivals ? As he was trying to escape what he saw, he couldn't help but remember how he thought Aidan and Jason were somehow similar to him and Keith... 

He was still blushing when he came across Keith ; in a place where the threes had disappeared and where there would only be darkness if the moon wasn't full.  
The wind was blowing through Keith's hair, and even though he didn't react, Lance knew he noticed his presence.  
Keith was sitting against bush and there was a flight odor of smoke, once again. His gaze was lost in the lights emitting from the funfair far in front of them. 

"Are you always going to run away ?" Lance asked after a few moment. 

"What if I was ?" Keith barely answered. 

"You're really like a stray cat." 

"What ? Are you planning to put a leash on me then ?" Keith asked, sarcastically. 

" Would you let me ?" 

Keith's gaze was still focused on the happiness of the moonlight funfair far away, but all Lance's attention was focused on Keith. 

"And what if I let you ?" he finally answered. "What would happen ? Would we spend our day like today ? As if life was dreamy and that the power of being together was the strongest ?" 

"Didn't you have fun today ?" Lance's voice sounded weak. 

Suddenly, a supernova exploded above their head. And the sky, who used to be so dark and void seconds ago, was now decorated with a new moon glittering ; bigger and twinkling more than ever. New fireworks exploded and glitters started to fall all around Lance and Keith, leaking purple shiny rain all around in these darkness. It was so dreamy, it actually felt unreal. But while Lance was bedazzled by the feeling of seeing such beautiful fireworks with Keith, the latter's eyes darkened as the sky illuminated more and more. 

"All this... never had anything to do with me," Keith said, looking pensively at the fireworks from afar, as the wind blew through his dark hair. 

Keith under the moonlight, this scenery had Lance mesmerized. 

"You shouldn't step foot into where I am... A boy like you should remain in the light and stay away from the darkness." He raised his head, his purple eyes right through Lance's. 

And the brown boy felt his heart tighten. The purple crystal rain drops started to disappear, leaving the sky dark again. But Lance felt as if the stars had fallen right in his eyes, as Keith was still glittering in his eyes even though it was dark again. With an aching pain in his heart, Lance understood that this explosion of purple feeling only happened in his heart. And it hurt. 

They watched the end of the fireworks with the same feeling aching their heart. So close but so far away at the same time. 

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of the moonlight funfair arc ; I hope you liked it ! It's my favorite ; it's purple, romantic (kinda) and sad (kinda)  
> I hope things aren't happening too fast, I'm really trying to do things in a kind of slow burn (the relationships but also the events) but i'm not the most patient person, especially when it comes to writing : like there's some scenes you rly want to write instead of some other, so you kinda… want to skip some moments faster y'know ?  
> Anyway, I rly like this chapter and I hope I was able to convey you some of the feels I felt while writing it !  
> And I'm sorry for the long wait, I have some anxiety these days and I don't like it  
> (+ I re writed the 1st chapter bc I found it too childish, if you go read it i hope you'll like better!)


	10. I'll come back to you... I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lance finally learns Keith's secret and tries to save him. But will it be enough ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year since the last chapter ; it's giving me anxiety... I'm so sorry ! (explanation in the notes below)

"You have quite a high fever… It's not dramatic but I think I'll have to contact your home. Are you parents available right now ? Do you have their numbers ?" The nurse asked.

Keith shook his head, so the nurse took a look at her notes.

"McClain… Are you a relative of Lance McClain ? I remember you stayed by his side not long ago when he felt bad. Should I call him ? You guys seems so close, I should call him !"

Keith didn't answer but frowned slightly his brows ; _this woman talked too much_.

"Even though the temperatures are rising you fell ill, you should be more careful you know ? Ah, but I guess it was because of the sport festival and the moonlight funfair. It means you had fun yeah ? It's always a blooming heart moment! ", she smiled before leaving him.

Keith then closed his eyes and tried to relax a bit. He didn't sleep very well last night ; actually, since his last meeting with Haggar he started to feel bad. The darkness could be so cold… And each time he closed his eyes he remembered the feeling of being drown into them.  
The festival stirred his feelings but now, his cold drove him kind of numb. He wasn't able to focus and his body felt weird.  
Was the nurse really going to call Lance ? He seemed like the kind to over worry… Or maybe he wouldn't do anything ? After their conversation during the fireworks they didn't exchange anymore until now. They went back silently home and to bed. The air felt heavy in Lance's room ; Keith was pretty sure Lance didn't had a lot of sleep either. But even so, when Keith woke up Lance had already left. He told his mother he was on class duty but Keith knew it was just an excuse. And since Keith decided to skip his classes, they didn't see each other for the whole day. And maybe it was better this way.

_How long was it going to continue ?_

Keith changed side in the nursery bed ; his thoughts confusing him. Maybe he should take advantage of his fever to finally take a decision. Even though he was drifting away because of it ; it didn't matter really, whatever he would choose, since he will always suffer in the end…

✨✨✨

"Keith's in the infirmary ?!"

"How could you not have noticed how sick he was ? Isn't he living with you ? You're even in the same class !" the nurse pouted angrily at Lance.

"Y-Yeah well…."

After avoiding him this morning, Lance just assumed Keith wasn't in the mood to attend class and that he skipped. But now he felt really bad for not noticing Keith's distress.

"How bad is he ?"

"Bad ! His fever is pretty high, he's in a really bad shape, a student found him fainted in the rooftop you know ! I wonder how nobody at your house didn't notice anything, don't you care about him ?" the woman exclaimed, doing big gestures with her hands.

Suddenly, Lance thought the nursed talked a bit too much.

"Anyway I advised him to go home, so I need your parent's number."

"Oh yeah, no prob'," Lance said taking his phone. 

He handed his phone to the nurse so she could make the call, and while she was talking to his mother, his thoughts started racing and fighting against each other. When she handed him his phone and was about to go back, Lance held her arm.

"Can I… Is it ok if I go see him ?" Lance finally asked after hesitating.

✨✨✨

"How long are you going to wait behind the curtain ? Just go and see him, he's not asleep you know !" the nurse told Lance, a bit too loudly.

Because he was embarrassed to meet with Keith, Lance actually only intended to stay a while in the school infirmary to make sure Keith was alright and not necessarily talking to him or even letting him know he was there. But now the nurse was all smile, looking at him and waiting for him to go in the other side of the curtain to meet with Keith. She really was a pain in the ass, huh. Maybe, with a bit of luck, she was wrong and Keith was actually asleep. So Lance took a deep breath before pulling the curtain.

Aaaaaand, he wasn't.

Lance wanted to go back but since the nurse was still looking in their direction, he pulled back the curtain and sat on the chair next to the bed.  
Keith was awake and definitely not well. His cheeks were red and his state looked painful judging from his face. It was the first time Lance saw Keith in pain… Aside from that night Keith had a nightmare. Really it was surprising, Keith really appeared in his eyes as kind of invincible, like not human somehow. But he could be weak too huh… It made sense.  
Since Keith wasn't looking in his direction, Lance didn't bother hiding the fact that he was looking at him. He pretty much already confessed he was obsessed with the guy now.  
Still… It was embarrassing being next to Keith. Not that it was unpleasant, well not really, it was just that… Lance felt like Keith had dumped him somehow, like he rejected him. Well it was kind of understandable, judging how their relationship started… All night, Lance thought about all the mistakes he did considering Keith. And when the sun rose, Lance decided he would work in order to become a better person and to avoid to redo the same mistakes.  
That's why he went to school without him his morning ; Lance didn't want to face Keith before he became a more meriting person. But judging from Keith's state, Lance thought that maybe he did a mistake again…

"Why didn't you tell no one about your state ?" Lance finally asked, concerned.

Keith didn't move, and stayed still, his back turned to Lance.

"It's not like mom would have been angry at you or anything. And it's ok to be sick, everybody does." Lance said softly. "Why are you always enduring everything alone ?"

Once again, Keith didn't react at Lance's worries.

"… What do I have to do for you to rely on me ?" Lance added, helplessness in his voice.

After a short while, Keith finally straightened and turned towards Lance, but his face didn't show any emotions. Lance was serious though.

They were cut off by the sound of the curtain being pulled.

"Soooo, I called your mother, and she's on her way. By the way she was really surprised and shocked to learn that you were sick you know ? But don't worry, you'll feel better in no time, I'm sure ! In the meantime, I brought you these clothes ; you'll feel more comfortable in them than in your uniform !", the nurse said without taking a pause to breathe, as she gave Keith some change.

Lance thought that this nurse was being a bit too much noisy towards someone who was feeling sick. And maybe a bit too energetic too. He kinda wanted to smile, thinking about how hard it should be for Keith to bear with her, she was the kind of person he seemed to despise the most.

"Now I have to run some errands ; Lance can you stay with Keith to make sure nothings happens ? I'll be right back in no time ! Don't leave his side, he's in a really bad shape ! Also, it would be so unfair considering he did the same for you !" the nurse pointed fingers before closing the infirmary's door. 

"… 'You did the same for me' ?" Lance asked Keith, his cheeks blushing slightly.

Keith winced and turned his face at Lance's sparkling eyes, trying to hide his embarrass. _Shit, maybe having a fever right now isn't the best situation_ …

"It would be better if you didn't think too much about it", Keith managed to say. "And anyway, I'm going to change now".

"Oh yeah, right, " Lance said, remembering the nurse gave Keith clothes.

Keith arched his brow waiting for Lance to leave in order to let him undress, but Lance didn't catch what Keith was insinuating, so he stayed still, looking at him.

"Hmpf, ok fine, have you way !" Keith gave in and suddenly took off his shirt, which took Lance off guard.

"W-Wait !" Lance blushed, putting his fingers on his eyes.

"What ? You should be used to it, mister peeping Tom".

Taking his shirt off had disheveled his hair, which made Keith look kinda sexy and handsome. Lance's blush was more vivid than ever but he still took off his fingers from his face ; trying to regain a composed face.  
His eyes stopped on Keith chest ; last time he saw it it was all blurry, but now he could see everything very clearly. His tattoo was still here but there seemed to be less bruises than before, only scars and his burn mark.  
Noticing Lance's gaze on his body, Keith smiled a sad and sarcastic smile.

"Ugly right ? To think Jason wanted me to show this to appeal girls… They would have been scarred if they saw it." Keith said, his smile becoming more sad than he intended to.

"It's not ugly at all." 

Keith's gaze became frowned, "You don't have to lie and try to act like the bad boy's savior ; it sounds hypocrite."

"I'm not lying", Keith rolled up his eyes. "I think you're beautiful."

Keith turned his eyes to Lance and tried to maintain, but his gaze was too serious and deep for him ; he didn't want to fall into them so he turned away.

"Stop acting like that."

"Like what ?"

"Like everything was simple and could be saved." Keith sighed, unfolding his spare clothes.

"Then stop acting like everything is vain and that you're alone ?"

Keith sighed again, "Just leave it, it's useless."

"Stop running away when you understand you have to involve yourself." Lance suddenly stood up. "You keep acting like you don't want to be saved when deep down you still want to be saved…" Lance remembered Keith's distress when he was having nightmare. "I'm sure you're always angry because of these feelings."

"What do you even know ?" Keith slowly angered.

"Truth is, you're unable to choose because you're afraid ! You're running away to avoid making decision ; deep down, you're afraid to lose and to feel pain so you never try anything !"

Keith moved towards Lance, and grabbed his collar ; plunging his eyes into Lance's.

"If you just let others help you then-"

"And what do you think exactly ? You don't know anything but you keep talking like there could be a happy end ! Life's not that easy Lance, sometimes happy ends are just impossible !" Keith exclaimed.

"And what do _you_ know ? You don't even try, how can you be sure !" Lance refused to give in.

"I never asked you to worry about my business, why can't you just leave me !" Keith let go of Lance's collar, lightly pushing him away.

Keith was slightly trembling, but Lance couldn't tell if it was because of his fever or because of his anger. Lately, Keith's past's burden seemed to have become heavier ; but Keith still didn't want to do anything about it. It was the closest Lance ever got to a serious discussion about it with Keith, he didn't want to let go. 

But if Keith kept pushing back…

"Do you really hate me worrying about you ?"

Lance's eyes were genuine and showed all his feelings ; the boy was like an open book, and Keith could see how much rejection would hurt the boy.

_That's it Keith, now is time to settle everything once for all… You have to make your choice now._

Seconds passed, where the two boys eyes were intertwined in an intimate gaze ; and Lance felt like it lasted a small eternity until Keith's words fell on him like a painful weight.

"It's annoying." 

Keith had said it while looking right into Lance's eyes. He was sure he finally made it, but when Lance's lower lip started to tremble ; he felt his heart tightening. 

"If that's how you feel since the beginning..." Lance's voice trembled.

Lance lowered his head in order to hide the expression of his feelings. The grip of Keith's feeling on his heart became bigger, nearly suffocating him. Despite himself, his body tried to advance towards Lance, but Lance was already turning his back to him. _That's it Keith, you did it. You finally got rid of the last person who cared about you. Now there's no one that will sink by your side._ But still, it hurt… And at the sound of the door closing, Keith couldn't bear this suffocating feeling of regrets, anxiousness and this cold feeling, more and more present. When Lance left, there was nothing left : only Keith and his darkness.

✨✨✨

Just when he exited, Lance punched the wall with all his might. And because his physical pain was added to his heartbreak, he couldn't help but his eyes welling with pain and anger. _Why was this guy so stubborn ! Fine, he could just stay alone in his sorrow !_ Lance felt so angry but at the same time so hurt and powerless, why couldn't Keith just accept his help ? Was he too weak, too useless to be at his side ?

Because he promised he would stay here until the return of the nurse, Lance did so and sat down against the infirmary door. He was still trembling so he thought this deep thumping came from his heart ; after all Keith had such an effect on him…

But after a while, Lance started to hear weirder sounds ; that certainly didn't come from his heart. It was thumping in his back… _Was Keith going berserk in there ? Well, it was his fault if he felt so angry_ , Lance bitterly thought. Until he started to have a bad feeling ; the door behind his back suddenly became strangely cold. 

Lance couldn't help but to worry about Keith, even if he felt angry against him. Reluctantly, he decided to insure Keith's state.  
But when he opened the door, he found Keith in a worst state.

The place was a mess, all the furniture had fallen on the ground or were shattered, and the place was drown in the darkness. But what had Lance's full attention was the scene happening right in front of him. He recognized the cloaked person that was looking for Keith before ; they looked like they were creating the shadows in their hands ; and next to them was a huge massive man with a mechanical arm that was surely a weapon. He was holding Keith on his shoulder, who seemed to be in a worst shape than before.

"Wha- Who are…" Lance stammered, making a hesitant step towards them.

"Hold him well Sendak, seems like we have a guest", the cloaked person hissed.

"He's no problem, I can just-" The so named Sendak started raising his iron arm towards Lance, but stopped halfway, cut by the cloaked person.

"No, don't do anything to him. Keith might change his mind if he becomes involved. We'll just follow the plan."

Then the cloaked one gave Lance a scary smile before suddenly putting their hands on the floor. Lance nearly lost his balance as the ground seemed to be moving ; it was actually the darkness that were doing that ; they were coming back towards them and submerging them. Lance remembered already seeing something like that, _the cloaked person was able to disappear by using the darkness._ And now, they were dragging Keith alongside with them in this coldness.  
Without thinking, Lance ran and jumped inside the last pieces of darkness before they disappeared.

"How bold…" 

Lance's vision was blurred as he jumped head on and his landing was rough ; he now was trying to get a grip of himself. He wasn't in the infirmary anymore ; it was all dark and even though it looked like they were surrounded by black flames dancing around, it was really cold in there. Lance didn't know, but they were in a darkness tunnel.  
In front of him, were Haggar and her henchman Sendak ; they were still holding Keith.

"What do we do of him now ?" Sendak asked.

"Hmm… I guess we have no choice but to put him in a state where he won't be able to do anything bothering. You deal with him Sendak."

"What about Keith ?"

"I'm sure he won't bother us… I could sense him because he finally gave into the darkness, he shouldn't fight us anymore."

_What ?_ What was they saying ? Lance was afraid to understand, especially what they said about Keith.

Sendak put Keith down, before advancing towards Lance. His mechanical weapon started to dangerously gleam in purple but Lance wouldn't focus on the menace. 

"Keith, you big idiot… Weren't you running away from these people !" Lance yelled, his entire focus on Keith.

"Why…. Did you follow me.. You're the idiot one here…." Keith's voice seemed exhausted, the guy could barely stay awake.

Before Lance could answer, Sendak grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Lance was trying to struggle against the man's strong grip, but then, Sendak put more strength in it, slowly choking him.

"You see, Keith… What happens when you become involved with people ?" Haggar put her hands on Keith's shoulder, hissing directly in his ears. "You're the black cat, you bring death and misfortune wherever you go and that's why you can't ever be with anyone."

Keith's eyes became empty ; as he listened to Haggar he felt as if his will was slowly escaping his body. His fever was a bargain, now he was more sensible to dark thoughts and struggled less against Haggar's influence.  
But Lance's hurt grunt brought him back from his trance.

"Don't… don't hurt him…" Keith raised weakly his hands towards Lance.

"But you're the one hurting him Keith. It's because of you that he's in this state right now."

"Let him go!" Keith managed to gain enough strength to yell ; but his voice still sounded weak. He put way too much strength than he could.

Haggar snapped her fingers and Sendak let Lance fall violently on the ground. As Lance was suffering, trying to get his breath back ; Keith had a urge to move towards him, but was restrained by Haggar's arms around him, restraining him like a chain.

"Do you really want to touch him with these filthy hands of yours ? Don't you remember what they did ? These monster's hands…" 

Keith's pupils narrowed in horror as he looked at the hand he reached ; Haggar's influence on him was at its peak. Now he was just a kitten, defenseless and afraid.

Lance was lost, what was she talking about ? _Black cat_ ? _Filthy_ ? And why was Keith so afraid of her ? Lance couldn't take it, and without thinking, he raced towards them and planned to punch her. But just when he was about to, Haggar caught his hands.

"How can you listen to her saying craps like that ?!"

But Keith was still under her trance, and even though his face was just in front of him, Lance could tell by the look in his eyes that Keith was actually far away.  
So he kicked him, which made Keith roll on the side ; Haggar then tackled Lance on the ground. Looking closer, she was scary as fuck, Lance noticed.

"Hey, wake up idiot ! Why is it that when it's me you always try to run away but now you can't even move an inch ?!" 

On the side, Keith tried to straighten by keeping himself on his elbow. He was so frail, he almost looked like another person.

"I have no idea how serious your situation is, but don't listen to her, she's lying ! You're not filthy Keith !"

Keith raised his head towards Lance, his eyes blurry and his face torn in pain. _You don't know anything Lance…_

"You talk a bit too much for someone who doesn't know anything. Do you even know who you're addressing to ? You keep acting as if Keith was the victim here, but before Shiro came along, he never complained about dirtying his hands."

"Don't tell him !" Keith exclaimed, utter fear in his eyes. Lance could feel that the scream came from his heart and had shaken his whole being.

"Why not Keith ? It's the truth though. Don't tell me you acted like a victim up 'til now as if we were the bad people here ? Of course your little friend will think you're not dirty in that case. But you have to know, my dear little kitten," Haggar put her hands through his hair and Lance could feel how cold her hands was, "that before that Shiro guy came in the picture, Keith wouldn't think twice before jumping right into the darkness and do anything I told him too. Stealing whatever I told him to, getting his hands on everything I told him too, spying every information that was needed, getting rid of everyone I told him to, killing everyone that was in the way… That's the real Keith you so much wanted to learn about ! That's the side of him he tried so hard to hide from you ! Say Keith, now that it's finally revealed, don't you feel relieved ?" Haggar exclaimed before laughing at how darkly comic the situation was.

Lance was shaken, Haggar's words were racing in his mind. Words like "stealing", "spying", "killing" were confronting images of Keith ; when Keith blushed, when he laughed at Lance, when they would fight for something as stupid as a part of pizza, when Keith would hold him tight because of a nightmare, when he would smile sadly…

Next to them, Keith was trembling on all four ; facing the dark ground, his eyes wide and hollow. He felt like he was about to throw up, and each second passing with Lance's silence suffocated him more and more. He couldn't bring himself to lift his head and look at Lance ; too afraid of what he might see in his eyes…

"Shiro might have shown you how feelings worked and gave you the idea that you could become something else, but you can't change your nature Keith. You were born killing your own mother, how can you think you can ever become happy one day ! You feed yourself with shadows and blood ; that's the kind of monster you are."

 

  
"You're not a monster Keith !"

Keith's heart tightened and he raised his head, his eyes meeting Lance's tears.

"You're not… a monster Keith…" Lance couldn't help but let tears slowly dripping on his face, as his eyes were focused on Keith. So much feelings were trying to get to him, but Keith couldn't sense any form of rejection nor hatred.

"You still hold the same discourse even after all that, huh." Haggar's smile disappeared and instead she winced a disgusted grimace, "Then I guess I'll have no choice-"

"Fucking don't !" Keith yelled.

And Haggar let go of Lance in a violent scream of utter pain, as her hands were suddenly burning with intense fire. Shocked, Lance straightened and turned towards the crackling sound. Behind him, Keith was holding fire in his hand. _What the hell ?_  
Sendak was about to make a move, but a huge fire wall violently rose, separating him from Lance and Keith ; and raising the temperature high.

"Don't _even_ think about touching him." Keith menaced, insisting on each word ; eyes becoming darker.

Lance could see that Keith was really weak and wouldn't hold them forever ; he was still in a very bad shape because of his fever and Haggar's trance. But Keith's voice was cold and his eyes totally serious ; deadly flames dancing inside.

"Lance." Keith tried to face him, but couldn't. "Because of my fire, Haggar can't hold the tunnel very well right now ; the darkness are unstable, if you cross them, you'll be able to escape." 

Lance frowned his brows, as he felt he finally regained control over his body. He stood up and walked towards Keith, who still wouldn't face him. In the corner of his eyes he noticed a breach in the darkness ; he took a deep breath before taking Keith down his waist and carrying him princess style.

"What are you-"

But before Keith could complain, Lance rushed straight into the breach ; and as they disappeared through the darkness, they could hear Haggar screaming louder after them.

 

"Why did you do that ?!", Keith tried to struggle, but his strength from before had already started to fade away.

"There's no way I would leave you ; I'm obsessed with you, remember ?" Lance retorqued.

His eyes were concentrated as he was doing his best to save Keith ; and understanding his feeling, Keith felt like he was about to cry.  
As the cold darkness started to fade away, leaving place to the sweeter darkness of the night, the moon shone brightly and Keith could see its ray illuminating Lance's determined face. He then started to blush and Lance thought it was because of his fever so he started running faster, but really it was because Keith fell in love with this blue moonlight. It shone so brightly but only in the darkness, when everyone was asleep, so now one was aware of how bright it was, not even itself.  
Lance's presence felt so recomforting somehow, and having his chest just next to his face made Keith's heart beat faster, but it wasn't a bad feeling. At all. Actually, Keith never felt better elsewhere than in Lance's arms. They weren't that strong and Keith could easily overcome Lance in a fight, but they were holding him so tight, like he was the most precious thing in the whole world. _Really, this boy is so embarrassing_ ; Keith thought while nestling closer from Lance's warmth and good scent.

Lance kept running even though they weren't in Haggar's darkness anymore. They seemed to be in a forest, and time had passed since the moon was already starting to rise in the sky. Lance knew he wouldn't be able to keep on running forever, and even if he could, it wouldn't be a solution. So he slowed down so he could stop at a safe place. After a while he finally found shelter made of interwoven branches on a cavern in the rock. Lance entered inside and put Keith softly before falling on the ground, exhausted.

They stayed silent for a while, both catching their breath and calming themselves. So many things happened, it was unbelievable. Lance couldn't even calm correctly, as his heart was racing so much. He couldn't even think so he just turned towards Keith, who was curled up on himself, his head against his knees. He still seemed so fragile, now more than ever. Lance felt like Keith was about to break any minute. He made a step towards Keith, but the latter sensed it and retracted himself even more. Lance then scratched the back of his head, not really knowing what to do.

"I can understand why you don't want to face me right now, but I would really like to see your face. I missed it." Lance said, smiling softly.

After a little while of panting, Keith revealed his face. His nose and his eyes were red, his skin was pale like a ghost and his hair was a mess ; but his eyes still held small purple galaxies. Even after everything that happened, Lance was still mesmerized by Keith. No, actually he felt even stronger than that ; after seeing the horrible state Keith was in, under Haggar's trance, Lance was so happy to see him back to normal. He had been so afraid to lose him.  
Not able to contain his feelings anymore, Lance hugged Keith and squeezed him real tight ; he didn't want to let him go ever again. Ever ever.  
But Keith, back to his bad habits, started to push him away. Lance had enough.

"Can't you at least grant me that ? I saved you, fuck !" he whined, pushing Keith down.

"You did that on your own initiative ; I never asked you to !" Keith put his hands on Lance's face, trying to push him.

"I- What ?? Are you for real ?!"

"Grrwww…"

 

"… ' _Grrwww_ ?" Both boys turned their heads to find a bear, standing on his two feet and quite angry to have been woken up in the middle of his night. 

The bear rumbled once again, more violently. Keith started to set his hand on fire and was ready to defend ; but as soon as Lance noticed that Keith was about to start a fight, he immediately grabbed his hand and pushed it ; nearly burning himself.

"What-"

"Don't hurt him !" Lance warned.

Even though the situation seemed to get worse, as their shouting angered the bear, Keith listened to Lance and lowered his hands (but kept his fire lit, in case.)  
Lance then stood up and advanced towards the bear, who became more and more violent as Lance advanced.

"Wait are you-" Keith was ready to attack, when Lance slowly put his arms around the bear, as if he was hugging him.

"We're not enemies, we won't arm you so you can calm down… See ? Isn't it better than fighting ?" and as Lance was whispering softly to the bear, Keith could see the bear calming himself. "Here, here", Lance stroked the bear's fur softly. "See ? Tenderness is always better than fighting, right ?" Lance smiled warmly.

Behind him, Keith was mesmerized by Lance's kindness. Even though he just remembered Lance could actually understand animals ; it was another matter to actually be able to calm them like that without giving in to fear. Keith then lowered his gaze on the fire in his hands, before finally extinguishing it.

"The bear said it was ok to stay here ; hey do you wanna pet him ? He's so fluffy", Lance smiled before noticing the dark aura that appeared around Keith. 

Lance whispered to the bear before coming closer to Keith ; he then sat next to him. Keith's head was lowered and his eyes hided by his black bangs.

"… Why did you save me ?" 

" … What did you go through to give up on life that easily ?" 

Keith bit his lips, before turning his gaze away. "You don't need to know." 

"Of course I do ! And it's not just about bad placed curiosity anymore ; I'm worried about you…" Lance put his eyes right on Keith, he really wanted to express to him how important and concerned he felt. "… Also, it's important to know against whom I'm holding a grudge", he added, scratching the back of his head.

Keith turned his eyes back into Lance's ; he felt he could easily fall into this sweet and warm ocean. Lance's presence was warm. Keith sighed and finally gave in.

"Have you ever heard about the Olympus Academy ?"

"Yeah…, Why ?" Lance hesitated, not understanding the link.

"It's a place where are reunited the most amazing voltron of the country ; that's what you heard right ? But truth is, it's just a facade. It's just a good excuse to gather powerful and easily usable material. I don't know much about Zarkon's (the actual director) plans, but I think it involves using kid's ability to serves his interest."

"Were you one of the student ?" Lance was slowly putting the pieces together. 

As an answer, Keith put his hands together and a small fire formed. It was dancing right inside Keith's palms.

"Have you ever wondered why, even though they were countless voltron in this world ; there was never any fight against powerful voltron wielders or a hierarchy based on the most dangerous and powerful ones ?"

"Well, voltron aren't that amazing ; none of them could counter a real weapon…"

"Then what about me ?"

Lance stared at Keith's fire. Such a powerful voltron… It reminded Lance about these stories and mangas he read about super powers. But the fire in Keith's hands was totally real.

"Since a long time, the government monitors every voltron since birth ; sometimes they come across a very powerful and thus, 'dangerous' one ; 'cause Men are afraid of things they can't control. Zarkon used this opportunity with the Olympus Academy ; when he finds an interesting and powerful voltron, he scouts them ; giving the family an important amount of money. And he keeps them all secret in the palm of his hands. He's got contact with the government or something, and he keeps on making them believe that it's better for everybody that no one knows there are people that could destroy an entire nation army in a snap of fingers. This way, he can take care of his business without anyone pocking their nose in." Keith raised his eyes towards Lance, "Olympus Academy is like another world comparing from what you know Lance. Right now, not all the students are involved in Zarkon's business ; (just me and some others) but he has them all ready for whatever he plans to do."

Lance was shocked ; he never believed such a person could really exist. It all seemed so unreal, he could barely believe it could be true.

"What do you mean by 'his _business_ ' ?"

To that question, Keith bit his lips and lowered his head, hiding his eyes once again.

"… Exactly what Haggar said ; _that kind of stuff_ …"

Haggar's words came back to Lance's mind… 'Stealing, spying…. Killing". It was hard imagining Keith doing such things somehow.

"But it's not your fault, they forced you…"

Keith raised his face ; and put his eyes right through Lance's.

"Didn't you hear Haggar ? I'm not just a baby they scouted, I was born in the darkness."

"All I heard was an old hag saying bad thing just so that you would surrender to her."

Keith smiled sadly, "Are you going to try and protect me like that for long ? It's nice of you to do that but she's entirely right, I did it all on my own initiative."

Lance was looking at him with so much awe and hope in his eyes ; Keith, being the masochist he was, decided to tell him everything. Now was time to see if there was still place for him in Lance's heart, if love really was the welcoming answer waiting for everyone in the end in the best of the world.

Keith sighed, before starting; "My mother died when she gave birth to me, I came with pain and complication and ended up burning the house I was born into. When my father discovered the voltron I had, he abandoned me because he was afraid I would keep on bringing 'bad luck'. Since my mother was a teacher at the Academy, my custody was taken by Zarkon, alongside his son and Haggar. I leaded my first mission at the age of five, and I killed for the first time at eight…" Keith took a breath, looking into void for a while. "Haggar's right, I never complained. I was Zarkon's hollow puppet ; I had no will nor no desire. I just thought that that was how it was supposed to be and that was it. That's when they started to nickname me the _black cat_ , 'wherever I go, I bring death and misfortune alongside with me'. And this", Keith pulled his collar down, revealing his XIII tattoo, "coincidently I became the thirteenth member of Zarkon's _special division_. He found it so funny he decided to mark me for life with my curse. "

"Because of how I was living, I treated life as unworthy and cared about nothing, skipping lesson and all. That's when I met Shiro. He was one of my teacher and the only one to treat me like the little shit I really was", Keith smiled sadly thinking back about it. "Zarkon treated me like a puppet, his son and Haggar like a toy, the others students as the dangerous and filthy black cat... But Shiro... Shiro was the first to see some light in me ; he told me I could become someone better, and he stuck with me until I would listen to him and do my homework ("he said he wanted me to think by myself" Keith smiled again).

"But, _wherever the black cat goes, he brings death and misfortune alongside with him_. Shiro tried to make me become a better person and Zarkon didn't like that ; it costed him his right arm and his voltron. The shadow tunnel Haggar is using is actually his ; even though it wasn't that cold when I used it with him back then. Guess the voltron depends of the user, or something like that…" Keith whispered before continuing. 

"Anyway, Shiro's plan was to make me evade but it turned out bad and we got caught. Haggar tried something she's been working on on Shiro and, long story short, Shiro tried to use his shadow travel but he lost control over his voltron ; which is why we were separated. He used his last strength to make sure I made it outside the shadow tunnel. He told me he would come back to me, but he never came. I don't know if he's still alive, or badly hurt, or if it's just too much a burden on him to come and find me. I guess I only got what I deserve ; I tried to change my faith and that's what I provoked."

Keith smiled sadly again, "Haggar's right, I can try as much as I want, I'm a part of the darkness and I won't ever be able to escape them… I should have never tried in the first place."

Suddenly, Lance went and hugged Keith, squeezing him so tight in his arms ; tears flowing.  
He was boiling ; it was so unfair. Keith did nothing to deserve such a treatment. It was so sad and so frustrating how they were all using him and telling him such things. All those things Haggar told him back then, how his face was twisted in pain and terror. Was it like that for all his life ? Was he treated like a monster since his birth ? Lance couldn't even imagine how it must have felt. Of course Keith would lose all will to fight back ! The only one time he ever received happiness, it was taken from him and torn apart. _No one should ever believe they are a monster and that they don't deserve to be happy, especially when they never had a choice in their life_ , Lance thought.

"Don't cry Lance…", Keith patted Lance's hair. "You shouldn't cry over a monster like me, you'll become filthy too."

Lance suddenly pulled away, slapped Keith real hard before slapping himself too (so they would be even). 

"Will you stop talking like that ! You didn't deserve to be treated that way and you shouldn't think that way about yourself !" Lance sobbed. "You may not believe me, but everything this old hag said is false, they're the one holding you back from finding happiness ! "

Keith was shocked Lance could be angry about this. He always thought his story was dark and pitiful ; no one ever got angry for his sake. It felt weird and warm inside his tummy. "But, but…I did bad things ; aren't you disgusted with me ? I killed people and hurt them and-" 

"You were abused Keith ! They took advantage of you ! Tell me honestly, if you had the choice, would you do it again ?"

"I…"

"Keith…" Lance planted his deep eyes in Keith's, looking for the things hidden in them. "What do _you_ want ?"

"I… What I want…" Keith lowered his head to the floor ; he never actually thought about what he wanted. All his life had been built on what others asked him to and recently on what he couldn't do so he could avoid problem.

"I … I'd like to have to be the one to decide what I should do and feel….", he started thinking about how people assumed things about him at the Academy because of what he was forced to do, and how empty he was then. " I want to be judged by others because of what I did on my own, not because of what I was told to do."

Keith's heart started racing as he let out his feelings ; "I want to stop running away, and to be able to take my time and appreciate things and people around me… I want to… I want to do the sports festival with you again and be able to take off my shirt in front of people and fighting without killing intents… I want to have fun again at funfairs, playing lot of games and enjoy riding the Ferris wheel when I'm asked to and not have to run away because I might become happy… " Keith raised his head, tears in his eyes ; he looked like a lost kid. "I'm fed up with killing people Lance…"

And then, Keith started to cry loudly ; letting out all the tears and sadness he kept inside all these years. Lance softly took him in his arms, as Keith continued to cry his sorrow out. He stayed that way all the time Keith needed, softly stroking his back. It lasted a while.

When Keith had no tears left to cry, he softly detached himself from Lance. His face was all red and his nose was running, but the galaxies in his eyes seemed finally at ease.  
Keith started to blush as he tried to dry himself, an embarrassed pout on his face as he didn't know how to act now in front of Lance.

"You don't have to be embarrassed, we're the same", Lance chuckled, wiping his nose too.

"Yeah…" Keith was feeling a bit uneasy because of the way Lance was looking at him ; it wasn't pity or even relief ; it was… Lovely. Dreamy. Languishing for something Keith wasn't sure he understood right… So he tried to go back to old bickering ; "You cried a lot for the sake of someone you were supposed to hate, you know", he mocked slightly.

Lance opened his eyes widely and stared into Keith's eyes, but found nothing but obliviousness. He then put his face in hands, embarrassed at how oblivious Keith could be, _honestly ?_ , "You…, Do you honestly think I _hate_ you, even now ?", he asked spreading his fingers to make eye contact with Keith.

"Well, you-"

"Do you, _reaaaaally_ think that ?" Lance advanced his face and was now nose to nose with Keith. "Even after everything ?"

His gaze was serious and his eyes half close, staring deeply and fondly into Keith's eyes.  
Keith blushed, and tried to avert his deep gaze.

"Well, maybe not hate, but something like -" Keith was stopped by Lance, who took his chin in his fingers to avert him from avoiding anything that could happen at this point.

"Then if it's not hate, what is it ?" for some reason, Lance whispered and started to lower his eyes on Keith's lips.

"Then… Rivals maybe ?" Keith whispered too, feeling really hot all of sudden.

"You, honestly…" Lance chuckled.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds before continuing ; "Rivals don't want to kiss each other very often, do they…" he insinuated after opening his eyes again.

"I guess they don't…" Keith also whispered, for some reason, following the weird intimate mood that was slowly enveloping them. 

As they were talking, Lance had slowly tackled Keith more and more, to the point that they were now practically lying on the floor ; faces really close. Lance's gaze had drifted on Keith's lips and Keith felt a strange kind of warm blooming inside of his chest, watching him.  
Lance found him the cutest ; here, inside his arms, one inch or two away from his lips, so close, so warm, so…. So within his reach; for the first time since they met. Lance could feel like his heart was going to burst with feelings for Keith, he wanted this vision to keep on forever.

"Well… I never considered you as my rival." Keith also whispered, for some reason, following the weird intimate mood that was slowly enveloping them.

Lance lifted his gaze at those words, meeting the other boy's passionate gaze. Keith was blushing and trying really hard to not avoid those deep blue eyes. Lance started blushing and his breath started slowly halting on Keith's neck ; a warmth that reminded the boy of that moment when Lance cradled him, running under the moonlight. Thinking back at this warm memory, all his emotions started jiggling inside his body ; like they wanted to explode, like they were dancing. It made Keith starting to feel strangely bold, as he suddenly grabbed Lance's face, hands slightly trembling.

"Not once.", he added, strangely motivated.

They both stared at each other, slightly confused before Keith suddenly put his lips on Lance's lips. It was nothing soft and Keith was too much excited by these wild butterfly in his stomach to care about it. His emotion were about to _burst_. He soon removed his lips but he suddenly felt Lance's hand coming on the back of his neck, his fingers going through his hair ; pushing his lips harder on Keith's. If Keith felt like he was about to burst from inside, Lance felt like he was about to melt. How long has he been aching for so much ? He didn't even want to ever detach himself from Keith, it felt just _too good_ , he didn't want anything to stop. Because the pressure exerted on his lips was becoming so strong, Keith opened his mouth slightly and couldn't help but to moan. He moaned louder when he felt Lance's tongue going inside his mouth. It was passionate, needy, and slightly awkward ; that weird dance that was happening. 

Keith's hand slipped toward Lance's hoodie, clinging hard onto it and pulling it slightly. Lance felt that and detached his lips from Keith's ; both their lips red from the strong contact. Their eyes were locked on each other, faces all crimson and loudly panting ; both hearts beating in total harmony, synchronized with the other. Lance was slightly worried he went too strong and needy on Keith, if he frightened him by acting so bold, if Keith wasn't repulsed… But when he was looking for words, Keith's grip on his neck became firmer.

"Do that again," he said, panting, his eyes glittering.

And Lance obliged.

They had spent months running around each other, fighting, giving the other deep glance or avoiding it, and none of them had dare to make a move on the other until this very moment ; so all of their feelings were finally expressing themselves which made them extremely happy and at ease ; both their hearts were finally peaceful to have been able to deliver. Eventually the kisses became shorter, and less intense ; as they were both exhausted from this day. But it was ok, they were together and they kept smiling and soft kissing tenderly and petting each other, stroking skin and hair ; whispering sweet words such as "are you ok ?" "i am now". That's how they actually fell asleep into each other's arms.

✨✨✨

Sweet warmth all over him, Keith wanted to not move ever again ; but disturbed by a strong ray of moon right on his eyes, he couldn't help but waking up. For a moment he panicked, not remembering why he was enlaced with Lance but all his earlier memories came back to him in a flash, making him blush very strongly because of what they did.

Still fuming with embarrassment, Keith turned towards Lance ; who was still sleeping peacefully, holding him tight against him. Keith felt strong affection form inside his heart towards Lance, and at how cute he was and how happy Keith was that he was safe. He started stroking Lance's hair as he was repeating yesterday's events in his mind. So much had happened and at the same time, he was still stuck in a complicated situation. Now he had no choice but to work out with Lance, and knowing the boy, running away wouldn't be the solution. Keith sighed as there was so much to think about ; and even though Lance's presence relived his stress, he was still dubious. If Lance gave him a big amount of strength, at the same time and despite himself, he also burdened him with an important weakness.  
But Keith guessed suffering for the one you loved was better than to suffer for no reason. 

After a while of night thinking, his mind was starting to get full of muddled too many thoughts ; so he pushed softly Lance on the side before standing up and going outside. The moon was now high in the sky and Keith felt a soft airflow passing through his hair ; but even so it didn't feel cold, it was still summer after all. But since he still felt sick and hot from his cold, he zipped higher the hoodie Lance's handed him.

Head raised towards the moon, Keith was trying to empty his mind from all his anxious thoughts, concentrating on the soft blowing wind.

But despite his meditating state, the moment he felt a blood chilling draught getting to him, he turned in an instant, flames in both hands, ready to attack. He felt his heart drop when he saw Haggar, surrounded by her darkness and her eyes glowing in the dark of the night.

"You were really difficult today Keith, to think I almost had you…", she smirked.

And Keith had nothing to answer ; his thought were going light speed inside his mind ; analyzing plans and strategy and around him.

"I hope now you're done with your little rebelling phase and are ready to come back _home_ ", she started again, advancing her hand toward Keith.

"Back up, bitch !" Keith shouted, surrounding himself with dangerously dancing fire. "Or you'll take a bad 3rd degree burn all other your ugly face." He was counting on intimidation and bluff for the moment ; not sure how fare he could go with his voltron yet. 

"Still stubborn I see… But you became worst at lying than you used to Keith, when we'll come back, guess I'll have you go through _training_ again."

At the mention of training, Keith couldn't help but to flinch, as it brought back unpleasant memories. He didn't know if he was up to fight already, but he guessed he wouldn't have to wait long. As he was ready to attack, a strong and loud roar echoed through the forest ; and both Haggar and Keith turned toward the source of it ; both surprised to find Lance, behind an angry and massive bear. For an instant, Keith couldn't help but feel amazed at how much Lance actually acted cool in life-threatening situations.

"You might be an old witch, but I'm sure you can't fight against _two_ threat ! Not after being already injured by fire !" he gloated at her.

But Lance's heroic and cool apparition was tarnished by Haggar who started laughing mischievously ; it sounded so deep and hoarse, it gave the two boys chills. 

"You're right….", she finally stopped. "I wouldn't win against Keith's strong voltron -so strong, so powerful, so useful voltron…- which is why I always made it so you wouldn't fight me." 

Her eyes were so sure of herself and evil, glowing strongly in the darkness she stole ; Keith didn't know if this cold freeze he was feeling to his bones, was from Haggar's dark aura or from his apprehension of her. 

"He doesn't believe your lies anymore ! You can't control him anymore !" Lance yelled at her, noticing Keith's air going slightly darker.

"Sure, now the situation's changed. But isn't it best ? Now it's not you I have to threaten, it's your weaker-than-you beloved !" she smiled ; an awful smile that triggered Keith, whose fire intensified and encircled Lance in a form of protection.

"Just you try and touch him !"

"Him ? Who talked about him ?" Haggar faked a surprised face.

And suddenly, Keith eyes went blank, as an horrible thought occurred to him.

Noticing that, she started to laugh again ; which was freezing Keith's blood so deep inside, he felt his world was shattering… Once again.

"What- What is she talking about ?" Lance asked, confused and afraid by Keith's and the witch's sudden behavior.

"Aren't you curious about where Sendak is ?" she finally added ; and Lance's blood was pounding hard inside his veins. "He's fast, he might already be in front of your house."

Feeling Lance's distress and anger deeply, the bear started to roar strongly and to make intimidating moves, showing he was ready to charge. Lance's thoughts were racing through his head and his blood thumping in his ears. He was thinking of his little family, his everything ; of their picture being shattered, tearing up and falling in pieces on the ground.

"You can't do that ! We won't let you !" he yelled, not controlling his pulsion. "I'll fucking destroy you if you touch them !"

"Easy now, big boy. If you're not nice enough, I won't hesitate to inform Sendak, and your little family will be history."

Lance bit his lower lips harshly, his blood boiling inside of him. He was this close to fucking jump on the old hag and tear her face apart.

"We'll kick your ass first, we'll-"

"Lance, stop."

Lance suddenly turned over to Keith and noticed his barrier of fire was slowly dying and disappearing. Lance tried to read his face, but it was hidden by his bangs and Lance felt his heart miss a bit. "Keith, what are you-"

"If I go with you, you have to promise to not hurt Lance nor his family."

"Keith !!"

Haggar smirked, slightly laughing. "Now you're being reasonable Keith, I knew we could find a common ground."

"Do you promise ?" his word were harsh, as if he was spatting them. 

"Keith, no ! What are you doing, dumbass !"

"Of course I will. I need my point of pression on you, so you will do everything as I say."

Keith bit his lips at her answer ; his face distorted with guilt and disgust.

"Are you serious ?! Keith, there's no way I will let you-" Lance was suddenly stopped from going closer Keith by a sudden wall of fire, separating the both of them.

"I'm sorry Lance… I'm doing it for you."

"Don't fucking "I'm doing it for you"-me! You can't do that ! What about everything you said you wanted to do ? I thought finally understood !"

"Yeah, I did…" Keith said with a sad smile on his darkened face. "I can't run away anymore Lance, you were right. I'm going to face my problem head on now."

"What you say doesn't make any sense!"

"Lance." Keith turned toward Lance, a determined face that made his heart painfully skip a bit. "I cannot thank you enough for everything you gave me. Even if it was only for a while, it was the best memories I could have", his face was tearing him, just as Lance's.

"No Keith ! Don't you dare gave me the "sad good bye" thing ! You're not going away again!"

"I'm doing it for you and your family Lance", Keith answered, slowly walking towards Haggar, tears forming in the side of his beautiful eyes.

Keith was slipping away… _Again_. Right before Lance's eyes, and there was nothing he could do, behind Keith's fire barrier. He felt hopeless, and with each step Keith was making away from him and toward Haggar, he felt his heart painfully tearing apart.

"No… Keith, don't go away… Not again," he couldn't help but whispering, tears falling on his cheeks, as he fell on his knees.

Keith was going to disappear again and it was unimaginable. Lance's mouth was twisting in all directions, searching for more words, strong words that could make Keith come back…

"I… I love you !" Lance finally yelled, completely desperate.

Keith suddenly turned towards Lance, his eyes opened wide, and Lance could see his little galaxies dancing in them again. Keith made an attempt towards Lance, but Haggar's hands wrapped around Keith, as her darkness started to envelop them.

"You are… so loved Lance.", Keith teared up painfully, a sad smile on the lips Lance could still feel reminiscence on his. 

And as Keith was disappearing in the darkness, nearly out of sight ; his fire barrier holding Lance back was getting smaller and smaller. So without thinking, he ran through it and towards the last reminiscent of Keith before it would officially be over. Running with all his might, sticking his hand towards Keith; who pushed Haggar's arm and stick his hand too.

"I-… I'll come back to you ! I promise ! So don't you forget about me !" Lance yelled.

And as their fingers were about to touch one last time, Lance only felt his hand going through total air.

Keith was gone.

But Lance was definitely gonna get him back.

_**End of Part I** _

✨✨✨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so... first, i'm really sorry about the lack of update especially since there were only one chapter to go ! omgg i'm so embarrassed right now (and it's defo one of the reason of the delay, bc of my anxiety and with the fact that a lot was going on in my life emotionally during this year) ; the other main reason is that i couldn't get the ending right no matter how much i wrote; it always felt awkward (it still does, but less somehow). still, i'm very happy i could finally finish one of my work.
> 
> well, it's not rly "finished" as there is a Part II (yeah i kno, rly, wtf). i can't affirm i will update regularly (it would be so presumptuous lol) but i'm rly excited abt this part and have a lot of ideas so i'm defo going to write it.
> 
> thank u for reading, i hope u liked following the (first part of the) story of keith n lance and that the reading was nice!
> 
> also i hope u liked the last chapter and that u weren't deceived by keith's secret! it's like the big mystery of the whole story and i hope it wasn't too awkward ! btw i cried while writing the revelation part ; i thought it was so sad u know. 
> 
> (btw thank u to those who commented, it rly melted my heart ; you're so sweet !♡♡♡)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii, hope you like what you read !  
> It's my first time publishing something klance related or in a fantasy AU. I'm really excited and inspired for this story, I hope I will be able to end it nicelyy.  
> Also, I wanted to apologize for the many orthographic/grammar mistakes I do and the poorly english I'm using : english's not my first language and I'm still learning. If you want to correct me, go ahead, don't worry  
> Also a big thank you to [gurlskylar](http://gurlskylark.tumblr.com//) who helped me a lot through this ♡


End file.
